Verano eterno
by I.D.Arreola
Summary: Kurt vivía solo con su padre en Los Ángeles, cuando sin previó aviso, Blaine Anderson el hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre se va a pasar el verano con ellos. Podrán romper en ese verano sus malos momentos y empezar de cero dejándose llevar por la pasión que tienen el uno por el otro en ese verano lleno de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1: Blaine Anderson

**N/A: Esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza y de verdad que tenia que escribir esto.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Blaine Anderson**

- Santana, no estoy muy seguro de esto-  
- No me puedes decir eso ahora, ya estamos aquí -  
- Pero-  
- Nada Kurt, ya estamos aquí y vamos a entrar -  
- Esta bien -  
- Toma - le entrega una identificación  
- Esto dice que tengo casi 30 años y yo no parezco ni de 21 –  
- Ay, Kurt ni cuenta se darán, ahora vamos – Era alrededor de la media noche cuando bajaron del coche de Kurt un BMW serie 4 Convertible, que había sido un regalo por su cumpleaños, y se encaminaron hasta la puerta del Sevilla Night Club Long Beach. Mientras caminaba se seguía preguntando como Santana lo había convencido de ir a ese lugar.

* * *

_**Días antes.**_

_- Kurt, en dos días terminaremos el semestre – dijo Santana parándose a su lado junto a los casilleros._

_- Lo se, Santana al fin llegaran las vacaciones de verano – contesto viéndose en el espejo de su casillero y acomodando su cabello aunque ya estuviera bien._

_- ¿Sabes lo que harán los universitarios para recibir el verano? – pregunto en un tono sugerente, Kurt sabia lo que venia._

_- Oh, no santana olvídalo, no vamos a ir a ninguna de esas fiestas- dijo antes de que la latina pudiera decir nada. Y empezó a caminar por el pasillo a su siguiente clase._

_- ¿pero porque? Anda Kurt, será divertido además si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que tu padre se iría el viernes y te dejaría todo el fin de semana - _

_- Si y se ira, pero ¿eso que? –_

_- ¿Cómo que, que? Eso quiere decir que no tienes excusa, el no estará para esperarte despierto como comúnmente lo hace y podremos ir y venir de Long Beach sin ningún problema- _

_- ¿Long Beach? Tú quieres que vayamos a una fiesta hasta allá, aun sin saber siquiera si nos dejaran de entrar –_

_- Si, Long Beach y creme si nos dejaran entrar Puck ya lo tiene todo arreglado –_

_- No Santana, además te recuerdo que tenemos 17 y nunca nos dejarían entrar al lugar donde será la fiesta porque estoy seguro lo harán en algún club que solo dejan entrar mayores de 21 – _

_- Acaso no te acabo de decir que Puck lo tiene todo arreglado – _

_Kurt se quedo pensando, Puck siempre se colaba en las fiestas llevando identificaciones falsas y mas cosas, no podía negar que la idea sonaba tentadora y era cierto su papa se iría el viernes en la mañana y no llegaría probablemente hasta el lunes por la tarde. Lo pensó un poco mas, porque no arriesgarse en ir, el viernes terminaría el semestre y después del verano volvería a clases solo para terminar su último año en ese lugar que parecía un infierno._

_- De acuerdo – contesto _

_- Así se habla, le diré a Puck que si nos consiga las identificaciones y tu y yo nos iremos este sábado de fiesta con universitarios – Santana sonreía con malicia, se alejó por el pasillo ondeando su falda del uniforme de las Cheerios robándose miradas de la mayoría de los chicos que estaba allí._

* * *

- Pero ¿que pasa?, si lo notan-

- Pues entonces corremos al coche y nos largamos de aquí –

Se acercaron un poco mas a la puerta había una larga fila de hombre y mujeres queriendo entrar, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, como diablos iban a entrar ellos allí.

- Tengo una idea – dijo de pronto Santana

- ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso Kurt

- Diles quien es tu papa y que esta interesado en grabar aquí o algo por el estilo y que tu vienes a ver el lugar –

- Estás loca si mi papa se entera que hice algo así, es probable que quiera colgarme –

- ¿Entonces como entramos? –

- No lo se, tu dijiste que ya todo estaba arreglado –

- Vamos Kurt, yo sé que quieres entrar tanto como yo, háblales sobre tu papa – en otras ocasiones en algunos lugares por accidente había dicho quien era su padre y como por arte de magia se le abrían todas las puertas aunque el no quisiera ya que su padre era uno de los principales productores de cine y televisión y tenia mucha influencia en todo Los Ángeles, pero no le gustaba aprovecharse de eso. Simplemente no le gustaba hacerlo.

- Pero, es que tú sabes que no me gusta, además que pasa si – fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Lo saco de su bolsillo y se quedo congelado en el lugar.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Santana al ver como su amigo se quedaba sin hacer nada. Kurt lentamente se llevo el teléfono hasta su oreja y contesto.

- Papa –

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, se puede saber ¿Dónde diablos estas? – Su papa contesto en un tono molesto del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Es música eso que se escucha? ¿Estas en un club?

- Este, yo... – no sabia ni que decir, no podía decirle que estaba en Long Beach a esa hora.

- Te quiero en casa en menos de 1 o estarás en serios problemas – sin decir mas colgó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Santana

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo aun sosteniendo su teléfono contra su oreja.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque mi papa me quiere en casa en menos de 1 hora – empezó a caminar hasta su coche con Santana detrás del el

- ¿Tu papá? ¿Qué no estaba de viaje? –

- Si eso pensaba yo, pero al parecer volvió, solo que se me hace raro que haya vuelto tan tarde – condujo en silencio paso primero por la casa de Santana dejándola en su puerta siguió su camino, subió el camino de piedra que lo llevaba hasta su casa y abrió el garaje con el control inalámbrico pero se encontró con un coche que no conocía. Bajo del coche y se metió a su casa, su papa se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La casa en la que vivían era relativamente inmensa, la en la sala de estar había una chimenea junto con un sillón de tres plazas enfrente dos de 1½ con una mesa de centro de caoba todo era los sillones de color blanco con cojines de colores azul y grises, con pequeñas mesas con lámparas a los lados además de un estante donde había discos de colección junto un toca discos y unas puertas ventana que llevaban hasta afuera donde había otra pequeña sala lounge y un pequeño comedor de madera con una sombrilla arriba, dentro de la casa, al otro lado de la sala estaba el despecho de su padre que siempre estaba a puerta cerrada, junto a la puerta de entrada del lado derecho estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y tercer piso, de lado izquierdo al fondo estaba un piano junto al comedor principal, mas al fondo estaba la cocina toda de madera con una barra desayunador y otra pequeña mesa redonda, la cocina era en forma semi redonda pegada a la pared con una barra delante donde estaba la estufa y el lava traste. En la parte de arriba en el segundo piso al terminar las escaleras que tenían forma de caracol había un pequeña sala de entretenimiento con una mesa de billar, una televisor de pantalla plana pegada a la pared con algunas consolas de video juego a sus lados y un gran equipo de sonido en este piso había otras tres habitaciones cada una con un baño propia y una de ellas tenia vista a la cancha de tenis que tenían y la alberca. Subiendo en el tercer piso existían otras cuatro habitaciones igualmente contaban con un baño propio cada una dos de ellas estaban conectadas por un balcón con la vista igual que las habitaciones del segundo piso.

La alberca estaba en una parte baja del terreno, a la que se llegaba bajando unas cortas escaleras que quedaban justo frente la sala de estar y la cancha de tenis igual había que bajar otras escaleras cuando te encontrabas en la alberca junto con la cancha de tenis estaba un mini gym con todo lo necesario y un cuarto de duchas integrado, igual frente a la alberca estaba el cuarto que servía de lavandería y a cada lado había sillas. Todo en conjunto verlo desde el balcón era impresionante además de que a lo lejos, por vivir demasiado arriba en Monte Cielo, tenían una grandiosa vista de todo Beverly Hills.

- Papa – dijo cautelosamente Kurt acercándose despacio sentándose en uno de los sillones de enfrente. Su papá levanto lentamente la cabeza para verlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas Kurt? Tuve que conducir más de 5 horas desde San Francisco en un coche rentado porque no había ningún vuelo y llego aquí y tú no estás – pregunto tranquilamente. Eso no era lo que el esperaba – y quiero escuchar la verdad, sé que andabas con Santana.

- Bien, eh... nosotros estábamos en Long Beach – contesto con la cabeza agachada.

- Kurt tu sabes que yo no tengo problema en que salgas pero de noche preferiría que fueras a lugares mas cercanos, además también me gustaría no tanto que me pidieras permiso porque yo sé que quieres algo de independencia para ti mismo pero si que antes me avisaras, para no tener que llegar a mi casa y no encontrar a mi hijo por ninguna parte. Y luego cuando te llame se escuchaba mucho ruido, tú sabes que no tienes edad para entrar a muchos lugares ni mucho menos beber, apenas tienes 17 años, puedes ser grande para hacer muchas cosas pero también existen unas que por una razón aun no se te permiten. – El tono de su padre no se escuchaba molesto si no con algo de decepción y tristeza.

- Lo siento, papá – dijo aun con la cabeza agachada.

- Está bien Kurt entiendo yo también fui joven y quise tener experiencias, pero ahora entiendo porque existían esas restricciones debido a la edad. –

- Entiendo –

- No Kurt, yo sé que no lo entiendes y esta no será ni la primera ni ultima vez que pasaremos por esto, pero hay que tratar de hablarlo si chico –

- Si papá –

- De cualquier forma, no es por eso que volví hoy - Kurt esta vez levanto la cabeza intrigado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto esperando por lo peor.

- No, recuerdas a Carson ¿cierto? –

- ¿El señor Anderson? – su padre asintió con la cabeza, ese era un de los socios de su padre desde hace mas de 20 años y ambas familias eran muy cercanas aunque no se vieran muy seguido dado que los Anderson casi siempre se encontraban viajando - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? – la mente de Kurt empezó a trabajar la ultima vez que lo vio tenían alrededor de 10 años y por alguna razón ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, asintió lentamente con la cabeza pero su rostro expresaba como era su relación con el, su padre rio un poco – aun no te agrada ¿no?

- No lo se, hace muchos años que no lo veo, pero no entiendo, ¿a que viene todo esto de los Anderson y de Blaine? –

- Blaine esta en un internado en Londres inclusive pasa allí las vacaciones de verano, porque sus padres nunca están en casa. Pero hace unos días Blaine les dijo que ya no quería estar allá otro verano encerrado, por lo que Carson me ha pedido de favor si se puede quedar el verano con nosotros y yo le he dicho que si –

- ¿QUÉ?, papá tu ni siquiera estas en casa en el verano es cuando mas tienes trabajo, como aceptaste que el viniera aquí –

- Porque pensé que mi adorado hijo querría pasar tiempo con él en el verano ya que yo no estoy mucho en casa –

- Pero papá apenas y lo recuerdo y no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos como vamos a pasar un verano, juntos, esto es absurdo. –

- Kurt, el muchacho tiene que pasar tiempo con alguien tiene años sin siquiera salir de Londres sus papás lo dejan en ese internado por meses y van y lo visitan de vez en cuando, obviamente quiere salir de allí, imagínate lo que debe de sentir –

- Mira papá lo entiendo, pero porque tiene que venir aquí –

- Porque es un favor que me pidió su padre y es un favor que te estoy pidiendo a ti, yo sé que puedes hacer esto Kurt llévalo a conocer todos los lugares, a la playa, que se yo hay muchos lugares, tu mismo lo has dicho Los Ángeles es una ciudad perfecta para pasar un verano por algo la llaman la ciudad del "Verano Eterno" no es así –

- Esta bien lo hare porque tú me lo pides –

- Ves esa es la actitud –

- ¿Cuándo llega? –

- Mañana –

- ¿Mañana? –

- Kurt –

- Tú iras por él al aeropuerto, ¿verdad? –

- No iras tu, yo madrugare de nuevo mañana en la mañana para ir a San Francisco y tu te encargaras de ir por el, de que se instale aquí en la casa y de tratarlo bien hasta que yo regrese en unos días – Saco un sobre de su saco - y también le darás esto, es una extensión de una tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo que me dio su padre para el, su vuelo es el 414A.

- Papa, okey lo tratare bien pero si de nuevo no nos llevamos bien pues entonces le daré un mapa un mapa de la ciudad y sus alrededores y que haga lo que él quiera –

- Se que no harás eso Kurt eres demasiado buena persona, así que te recomiendo que subas a dormir por que te tendrás que levantar temprano para ir por el, su vuelo llega a las 8 de la mañana –

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? –

- Se debe a la diferencia de horarios que hay de aquí a Londres –

- De acuerdo, entonces supongo que no te veré hasta dentro de unos días –

- Así es, por favor quiero que te comportes Kurt –

- Lo hare papá –

- Se que lo harás, que tengas buenas noches hijo – se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo y después subió las escaleras.

- Buenas noches papá, descansa – Kurt se quedo sentado un momento mas y después subió también la escaleras hasta el tercer piso, fue hasta su habitación ya eran mas de las 2 de la mañana y él no había dormido nada. Se cambio poniéndose su pijama y se fue directo a su cama a dormir. No sin antes poner una alarma.

El fuerte sonido de la alarma lo despertó aun no eran ni las siete de la mañana, recordó porque debía de levantarse temprano y su cara se desfiguro en una cara de disgusto. Oh si tengo que ir por Blaine Anderson al aeropuerto. Se levanto y se fue directo a tomar un baño, si las habitaciones de esa casa eran inmensas los cuartos de baño estaban en la misma proporción, saco de su closet algo que ponerse tenia tanto sueño todavía además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no se preocupo realmente por lo que se estaba poniendo, bajo las escaleras ya listo. Paso por la cocina para tomar unas aspirinas y una botella de agua.

- Joven, su padre me dijo que alistara la habitación continua a la suya ¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno? – pregunto la Sr. Robinson que era algo así como la ama de llaves de su casa.

- Si, está bien viene alguien a quedarse con nosotros y no te preocupes desayunaremos en algún lugar de regreso –

- Bueno, compermiso - se retiro nuevamente de la cocina. Kurt se toma la pastilla y fue directo al garaje, subió a su coche y empezó a conducir hasta al aeropuerto que se encontraba a 30 minutos, cuando llego se estaciono en la terminal 4 que era donde comúnmente llegaban los vuelos internacionales según el reloj del aeropuerto aun faltaba 10 minutos para que el vuelo aterrizara. Checo en la cartelera de vuelos entrantes pero no estaba en la lista, así que se acercó a una de las señoritas que estaba en un mostrador de información.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿el vuelo 414A de Londres? – preguntó.

- Oh, no lo tengo registrado seguramente llegara en la terminal 2 – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, gracias – así que tuvo que caminar hasta la terminal 2 que estaba casi del otro lado del aeropuerto, su dolor de cabeza todavía no se iba además de que estaba molesto por el hecho de tener que haberse levantado temprano para ir por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Al llegar a la terminal 2 fue lo mismo y de allí lo mandaron a la terminal 6, fue ahí cuando una mujer muy amablemente le dijo que el vuelo por el que estaba buscando llego hace media hora por el TITB (Terminal Internacional Tom Bradley), le agradeció y después salió disparado del lugar, como era la parte mas alejada del lugar pasaron 10 minutos hasta que él pudo llegar y ya sentía emanar su mal humor. Empezó a caminar buscando a Blaine, pero como sabría quien es, sus únicos recuerdos con el eran de hace 7 años. Y tampoco podía ir gritando su nombre por todas partes esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Mientras caminaba vio a un hombre como de su edad sentado en una de las sillas con la cabeza recargada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, llevaba una camiseta tipo polo roja que enmarcaba sus hombros y sus brazos trabajados con unos jeans de mezclilla, se miraba muy sencillo pero realmente atractivo. Kurt lo miro fijamente, por Dios que ese hombre se miraba guapísimo, de pronto abrió sus ojos y los clavo en los de él, entonces se dio cuenta al mirar aquellos ojos color avellana, podía ser que el no recordara con exactitud a Blaine, pero sus ojos eran unos que no se podían olvidar, aquel hombre era Blaine Anderson con su perfecta sonrisa y esa piel bronceada. El hombre le dio una gran sonrisa y Kurt se sintió ruborizar al instante, se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Blaine Anderson? – pregunto a pasos de él.

- Si, ¿tú eres? – Blaine pregunto desde su lugar sentado viéndolo fijamente. Y todo el mal humor que Kurt traía se evaporo al escucharlo hablar.

¡Oh, por Dios esa voz! Como es posible que tuviera que pasar su verano con un de los hombre mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, pensó pero después se dijo a si mismo - tranquilo Kurt lo mas seguro es que tenga una linda novia esperándolo en Londres -.

- Kurt Hummel, hijo de Burt – explico lo mas tranquilo que podía, Blaine volvió a sonreír.

- Oh, perdona es que no te reconocía, te me hacías conocido pero no sabia con exactitud quien eras – se siguieron mirando sin decir nada. Blaine lo estudiaba con la mirada, pensando que se había encontrado con la rencarnación de uno de los dioses griegos, con esa perfecta piel blanca y unos brillantes ojos azules.

- Descuida me estaba pasando lo mismo, estaba apunto de empezar a gritar tu nombre para ver si alguien me respondía – Blaine rio, por Dios si su voz era hermosa su risa lo era aun mas.

- Bueno creo que te salve de un momento bastante vergonzoso –

- Si, no quiero imaginar como me habría visto gritando por todas partes – Kurt estaba levemente sonrojado y Blaine solo rio.

- Entonces ¿tu papá? – pregunto volteando hacia los lados.

- Oh, lo que pasa es que él no ha podido venir por eso estoy yo aquí-

- Oh–

- ¿Tienes mucho esperando? – Blaine rio levemente

- Mi vuelo, llego antes de lo esperado y tengo aquí sentado alrededor de 40 minutos – estaba viendo su reloj, para comprobar la hora.

- Oh, lo siento es que llegue a la terminal 4 de ahí me mandaron a la 2 después a la 6 hasta que finalmente una mujer me dijo que aquí era donde llegaría el vuelvo – Blaine volvió a reír y Kurt se sonrojo

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿nos vamos? – Blaine se levanto y tomos sus maletas.

- Si, solo que tendremos que caminar hasta el otro lado donde esta mi coche – apunto con su mano la dirección que debían de seguir

- No hay ningún problema – Empezaron a caminar, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine ya no le desagradaba sino lo contrario parecía una persona bastante agradable.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo? – pregunto de pronto Blaine interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Em, si – contesto algo dudoso.

- Recuerdo que de niños, no nos llevábamos muy bien – dijo un poco incomodo Blaine.

- Oh, si también lo recuerdo – pero Kurt lo dijo como con espanto.

Ambos rieron.

- Espero quitar mi mala imagen, mientras este aquí – Blaine le sonrió mientras le decía y lo volteaba a ver.

- Yo espero poder hacer lo mismo – Kurt salió por una de las puerta e inmediatamente se coloco sus lentes para sol oscuras su dolor de cabeza ya se había ido pero sabia que con el sol seria muy fácil que volviera, de reojo vio a Blaine hacer lo mismo.

- No te preocupes, el hecho de que hayas venido por mí al aeropuerto ya es bastante, estoy seguro de que lo más probable es que ya tuvieras otros planes-

- En realidad no tenía ningún plan pero, ¿te puedo ser sincero? –

- Si, por favor creo que la manera de que nos podamos tratar bien y de que no haya momentos incomodos es decir todo para que eso incomodo se valla –

- Si creo lo mismos, lo que quería decir es que no me emocionaba mucho la idea de venir por ti, es decir antes nunca nos llevamos bien y de pronto tenia que pasar mi verano contigo –

- Si, creme yo pensé lo mismo cuando mi padre me lo dijo- ambos rieron - pero sinceramente lo único que quería era poder salir de Londres, me hubiera dado lo mismo si me hubiera tenido que ir a Ohio –

- ¿Tiene mucho que no salías de Londres? –

- Siete años –

- Wow, eso es demasiado –

- Si –

Salieron al estacionamiento, Kurt lo guio hasta su coche.

- Lindo coche – dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

- Regalo de cumpleaños – Kurt contesto

- Oh, creo que yo nunca eh recibido un regalo así – hizo un gesto con su mano al coche.

- Bueno, creo que a mi padre le gusta dar regalos sorprendentes – con el control de mano abrió la cajuela y subieron las maletas, tomaron cada quien su lugar y se fueron del aeropuerto.

- ¿Te importa si llegamos a desayunar a algún lugar? – pregunto Kurt mientras se internaban en las calles de la ciudad con el capo del coche abierto y el viento pegando en sus rostros.

- No, pero es solo que ahora no tengo dinero – dijo un poco incomodo Blaine.

- Oh, casi lo olvido en la guantera hay un sobre para ti – Blaine abrió la guantera y lo saco – creo que es una extensión de tarjeta y dinero en efectivo que tu padre dejo para ti.

- Oh, si gracias. También hay una nota. – Saco el papel doblado y lo leyó para si mismo.

_Blaine:_

_La tarjeta no tiene límite. Espero que tengas un buen verano con los Hummel._

_Carson Anderson._

Y eso era todo lo que decía, Blaine se sentía mal tenia meses sin ver a sus padres y solo le dejaban una nota y ni siquiera decía que lo querían o algo así. Kurt noto como su rostro se entristeció de repente.

- ¿Todo bien? –

- Si- contesto en un tono serio, y volteo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kurt guardo silencio y continúo su camino hasta Third Street Promenade.

- Sabes ahora que lo pienso, no te he dicho bienvenido a Los Ángeles – esto hizo reír a Blaine y Kurt se alegró de poder hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

- No, no lo has hecho – volvió su mirada de nuevo a él.

- Bueno, Bienvenido a Los Ángeles, mas específicamente a Santa Mónica -

- Gracias, y gracias por aclararme el punto de donde estaba – decía Blaine.

- Por nada, muy bien primero llegaremos a comer a Third Street ya después te llevare a casa para que te instales y de allí ya veremos, ¿te parece bien? –

- Me parece perfecto –

- Bien, de verdad espero que te guste aquí –

- Ya me agrada bastante – dijo Blaine viéndolo fijamente, Kurt solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

- Puedes encender la radio, si gustas – ofreció Kurt y al parecer Blaine no lo pensó dos veces. Selecciono una estación y en las bocinas del coche empezó a resonar la voz de Katy Perry cantando Teenage Dream. Blaine empezó a cantar la canción siguiendo toda la letra.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**__**  
**__**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**__**  
**__**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

Kurt lo escuchaba con atención tenia una voz inigualable, nunca había escuchado una así simplemente hermosa, era ronca pero a la vez muy suave.

_**Before you met me, I was a wreck**_

_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

La canción continuaba y Blaine se miraba cada vez más feliz, como si la música de alguna manera lo llenara.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real, so take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

La canción llego a su fin y Kurt y Blaine se voltearon a ver cuando cantaron la última estrofa juntos.

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Sus voces se habían acoplado tan bien juntas, que ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Solamente se sonrieron y después desviaron la mirada. Llegaron a una de las cafeterías que había por la calle.

- Este es una de mis favoritas, casi siempre vengo aquí con Santana – Blaine lo volteo a ver preguntando de forma silenciosa a quien se refería – es una amiga mía y compañera de clases.

- Oh –

- Ven, entremos hace mucho calor aquí fuera –

- ¿Así es la temperatura todo el tiempo? –

- Bueno a veces lo es, aumenta en verano pero por las noches no es tan caliente –

Entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana ordenaron mientras miraban a las personas ir de un lado a otro.

- ¿Hay algún lugar especial que quieras conocer? – Kurt pregunto.

- Bueno hay un lugar, pero prometes no reír cuando te lo diga – Estaban sentados uno frente el otro y Kurt asintió mientras hablaba.

- Si, Blaine prometo no reír cuando me lo digas –

- Siempre eh querido conocer Disneyland –

- ¿No lo conoces? – dijo con voz incrédula

- No, las veces que eh estado aquí, tan solo había sido por el trabajo de mi papa y usualmente me dejaban en el hotel.

- Oh, pues entonces puede ser el momento perfecto para que lo conozcas – La mesera llego con sus órdenes y comieron en silencio. Después de un rato cuando hubieron terminado.

- No sabia que supieras cantar tan bien – Kurt dijo mientras tomaba de un café.

- Bueno, si es un pasatiempo pero tú también lo haces bastante bien-

- Mmm algo, es una manera de liberar tenciones –

- ¿Tenciones Kurt? ¿Qué clase de tenciones podrías tener tú? –

- Las normales – contesto riendo con mucha naturalidad.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo riendo.

- Bueno, pero cuéntame algo de ti -

- Oh, esta bien hablemos de mi, ¿que quieres sabes? –

- Mmm, sé que vivías en Londres estabas en un internado pero que mas, ¿hay alguna chica esperándote allá? –

- No definitivamente no hay chica esperándome allá –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque bueno – Blaine se sonrojo – a mi no me gustan las chicas.- Kurt solo lo miro y sonrió en comprensión.

- Está bien, de pérdida tenemos algo en común – Blaine lo volteo a ver y sintió como un peso de sus hombros se iba.

- Estas diciéndome que tu también eres gay – dijo ahora mas cómodo.

- Si, lo soy – dijo Kurt sonriéndole - ¿entonces hay un chico?

- No, no hay nadie ¿y tú? –

- Tampoco –

- Ya veo, ¿algo mas que quieras saber? –

- Creo que por el momento es todo, ¿nos vamos? –

- Si creo que si, quisiera descansar un poco si no te importa, el cambio de horario me esta afectando –

- No hay problema, vamos – se levantaron de sus lugares fueron hasta la caja a pagar y salieron. Se fueron en silencio hasta la casa de Kurt, Blaine solo miraba cada casa con las cejas cada vez mas alzadas.

- Creo que nunca había visto tantas casas impresionantes juntas –

- Te acostumbras a ellas, yo ya lo hice –

- Me imagino –

- Bien, ¡Ya llegamos! – iban subiendo el camino de piedras hasta su casa. Blaine solo seguía mirando todo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás mientras subían y ver como la ciudad se perdía por debajo de ellos.

- Es un lugar impresionante – estaban llegando casi al final del camino, cuando logro ver la casa - ¿ahí es donde viven solo tu papá y tu? – pregunto señalando.

- Si, a mi papá le gustan las casas grandes – explico subiendo los hombros. En esa casa tenían viviendo solo 5 años, anteriormente habían vivido en el centro de Los Ángeles en un Pent-house.

- Wow, la verdad es que es inmensa – Kurt pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Si, lo es, pero bueno como te dije te acostumbras – Entraron por fin al garaje bajaron juntos las maletas de Blaine y entraron dentro de la casa.

- La habitación esta hasta el tercer piso, espero que no tengas problema pero tu habitación esta junto a la mía y comparten un balcón –

- Por mi no hay problema, pero si tu...-

- Por mi tampoco vamos – le hizo una seña para que el subiera primero cada uno con una maleta para que fuera mas fácil subir el equipaje y no pudo evitar ver como el trasero de Blaine se ajustaba de manera perfecta en esos pantalones.

Este será un verano muy largo pensó para si mismo cuando miraba a Blaine, sin imaginarse que este pensaba lo mismo cada vez que lo miraba.

* * *

**Espero mucho que hayan disfrutado de la historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quemarse con fuego

**N/A: Hola, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**P.D. Les pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico, mi pc de momento no sirve así que lo eh tenido que escribir en la tablet y no es muy cómodo para mi.**

**P.D. 2 Yo no conozco Los Angeles, así que es información inventada y/o sacada de internet. ¡Bendito internet! **

**P.D. 3 ¡Me encantó el nuevo capitulo de Glee!**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. Quemarse con fuego**_

Kurt estaba en su habitación, después de ayudar a Blaine a subir sus maletas, se había ido allí y había dormido hasta cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Se levantó espabilando y salió por su ventana hacia el balcón. El clima había cambiado y se sentía agradable, pensó porque no salir a dar una vuelta, podría proponérselo a Blaine e invitar a Santana. Dar una vuelta por Hollywood o algunos otros lugares turísticos. Fue por su teléfono dentro de la habitación y volvió al balcón sentándose en un pequeño sillón se acomodó subiendo sus piernas y doblandolas debajo de el, llamando a Santana.  
- Hey Tana - Dijo en cuanto contestaron al otro lado de la línea.  
- ¿Qué hay Kurtie? ¿Te castigaron? - Pregunto preocupada, no había hablado con ella desde ayer en la noche y no sabía acerca de Blaine.  
- No, mi padre volvió por otra razón y no por mi -  
- Así, ¿porqué volvió? - pregunto curiosa  
- Porque tenía que decirme algo, o más bien pedirme un favor -  
- ¿Tu padre? ¿Burt Hummel? ¿Tenía qué pedirte un favor a ti? - Pregunto con tono incrédulo.  
- Si -  
- ¿Y cuál era ese favor? -  
- Em, como decirlo, tiene dos piernas increíbles, brazos trabajados, piel bronceada, ojos de un increíble avellana, una voz increíble, además es súper sexy y lleva por nombre Blaine Anderson -  
- Wow, espera ya me perdí, ¿Quien es Blaine Anderson? - Dijo Santana, sin entender de que hablaba.  
- El es hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre -  
- Oh, pero y eso que tiene que ver - Pregunto aún confusa.  
- Blaine vive en Londres en un internado, su padre nunca tiene tiempo para el, Blaine le dijo que no quería volver a pasar un verano en ese lugar y el Sr. Anderson le ha pedido de favor a mi padre si podía venir aquí y mi padre no se pudo negar, entonces mi padre me pidió de favor a mi, que yo me hiciera cargo de el, por decirlo de alguna manera, mientras el volvía de San Francisco -  
- Haber si entendí, tu papa acepto que el hijo de su amigo se quedará en tu casa por el verano y el se ha ido y te ha dejado a ti con el -  
- Si, y oh por Dios tienes que verlo, es el hombre más hermoso que he visto toda mi vida -  
- ¿Es hetero? -  
- No, es gay hoy me lo dijo -  
- ¡Oh Dios mío Kurt! - Grito emocionada  
- Si, lo se - Kurt contesto riendo.  
- Esto es fantástico ¡WANKY!- Volvió a gritar.  
- Lo sé, pero no es como si yo tuviera alguna oportunidad con el -  
- Yo digo, que si -  
- No, además después volverá a Londres -  
- Pero apuesto que te gustaría aprovecharte de el -  
- Por supuesto que me gustaría aprovecharme de el - Ambos rieron.  
- Pero, por lo que te llamaba -  
- Si, te escucho -  
- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta hoy? Hay que mostrarle Los Angeles a Blaine, porque además soy algo así como su guía personal de turismo -  
- Estoy segura que preferirías mostrarle otras cosas - Dijo "cosas" con un tono muy distinto, como insinuando algo. Kurt río.  
- ¿Vienes? -  
- Me encantaría pero no puedo, mamá anda con ideas raras algo de tiempo de madre e hija así que saldré con ella -  
- Oh bueno está bien, supongo que nos veremos después -  
- Si y disfruta de tu buena compañía -  
- Gracias, lo haré - El teléfono pitó dando por terminada la llamada. Kurt nunca se percató que en la ventana que daba a la habitación junto a la suya, había estado Blaine escuchando la conversación. Blaine solo río en silencio pero nunca dijo nada, abrió despacio la ventana y entonces Kurt volteo a verlo.  
- Hola - Dijo Blaine cuando salió y cerraba la ventana nuevamente.  
- Hola - contesto Kurt, sonriendo. Blaine por lo visto se había dado un baño por lo que traía sus rizos sueltos y aún húmedos, traía un pantalón corto azul marino y una camisa polo blanca con una pajarita azul con cuadros blancos y verdes, esto le pareció tierno.  
- Valla, la vista desde aquí es hermosa - Blaine dijo mientras se paraba contra la pequeña barda que había y miraba hacia fuera a lo lejos donde se alcanzaba ver Beverly Hills y más allá, todo el valle de Santa Monica.  
- Si, lo es - Kurt dijo mirando su espalda, refiriéndose no exactamente a la ciudad - ¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?  
- Si, creo que me gustaría - Volteo de nuevo a verlo.  
- Bien, vallamos a comer a Santa Mónica te encantara y como el clima está agradable podríamos caminar por el muelle es una vista bastante buena, hay un parque de atracciones pero creo que sería mejor ir en otro momento -  
- Si, eso suena muy bueno -  
- Perfecto entonces -  
- Oye, me podrías llevar a comprar un teléfono nuevo, es que el mío no esta funcionando -  
- Si claro, no hay ningún problema podemos ir antes o después como gustes -  
- Si, podemos ir después -  
- Entonces vamos - Kurt se levantó y entro a su habitación, Blaine lo miro de arriba a bajó. - ¿Vienes? - Pregunto Kurt sacando la cabeza por la ventana.  
- Oh, si solo tomo unas cosas de mi habitación - Pero seguía sin moverse de su lugar.  
- Te espero abajo - Dijo Kurt y cerró la ventana, después se escucho otra puerta cerrándose. Blaine fue hasta su habitación y tomo sus cosas. Bajo casi corriendo en la habitación, Kurt estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono.  
- Si papá, no -  
- Bien ahora dime, ¿a dónde irán? -  
- Santa Monica -  
- No más allá de noche ¿de acuerdo?, de día donde quieras menos de noche - Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine y artículo sin decir palabras Papá y este asintió en comprensión - ¿Me has entendido Kurt?  
- Si -  
- Bien ¿Y Blaine?  
- Aquí esta -  
- Dile que le mando saludos -  
- De tu parte -  
- De acuerdo chico cuídate -  
- Tu también, te quiero -  
- Y yo a ti, comportate Kurt - dijo su padre en tono serio.  
- Está bien papá - contesto Kurt.  
- Adiós hijo -  
- Adiós - Kurt colgó el teléfono de la casa y lo puso en su base  
- Mi papa manda saludos - Le dijo a Blaine - Al parecer su viaje se alargará unos días más porque tiene que viajar a Chicago y New York después de San Francisco. Así que no sabe cuando volverá.  
- Oh -  
- ¿Nos vamos? -  
- Si - Kurt lo llevo de nuevo al garaje y subieron a su coche para salir, Blaine no había notado que había otros coches estacionados allí también. Cuando iban bajando por el camino que los llevaba a la calle.  
- Estaba pensando, no te he dado un recorrido por toda la casa, cuando vuelvamos te enseñare cada rincón - Le dijo Kurt sonriendo.  
- No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo -  
- Como si fuera la gran cosa, tienes que conocer la casa, pasaras algún tiempo allí y sería bueno que sepas que hay cosas que puedas hacer estando aquí -  
- De verdad, es que no quiero causar molestias - En ese momento se estaban internando en una de las calles de la ciudad.  
- Blaine seamos sinceros si no estuviera contigo haciendo todo esto, estaría en mi casa jugando cualquier juego de video o solo en mi habitación escuchando música, así que no es ninguna molestia, somos bueno para el otro mutuamente, o bueno yo al menos creo que soy bueno para ti - Blaine río ante su larga explicación.  
- ¿De verdad estarías solo en tu casa sin hacer nada? - Blaine lo volteo a ver.  
- Si, la mayoría de mis amigos salen de la ciudad algunos viajan con su familia otros tomas cruceros cosas así, y bueno solo me queda Santana pero inclusive ella a veces tiene cosas que hacer con su mamá -  
- Yo pensé que vivir en Los Ángeles sería más entretenido -  
- Y lo es, sólo que por el momento no, al final del verano todos vuelven y se hace una gran fiesta en Long Beach antes de que terminen las vacaciones ya verás lo fantástica que es, creo que aún estarás aquí en ese entonces -  
- Bueno espero que me toque estar entonces, dime que podemos hacer por el momento -  
- Muchas cosas - Kurt le guiñó un ojo - Creo que esto te gustara, bajare el techo para que disfrutes un poco más del momento - Blaine no sabía a que se refería solo vio como el techo del coche bajaba y después se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando. Estaban en una carretera junto al mar y el viento llegaba junto con la brisa del mar pegando en su rostro y haciendo volar su cabello.  
- ¡Oh, Dios esto es espectacular! - exclamo Blaine con una gran sonrisa.  
- Te lo dije -  
- Oye, crees que podríamos ir a surfear - Se pararon en un semáforo y Kurt volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada.  
- ¿Sabes acaso hacerlo? - Pregunto divertido.  
- Bueno no, pero tampoco creo que sea tan difícil de aprender - Kurt río - Por favor, de verdad es algo que siempre eh querido hacer - Kurt vio algo que le causo mucha ternura, Blaine había puesto los ojos como un cachorrito abriéndolos y con un gran brillo suplicante.  
- Como tu quieras, yo no se hacerlo pero conozco a alguien que podría enseñarte - El semáforo cambio y ellos avanzaron.  
- Gracias - Blaine le dijo con una sonrisa que pudo haber partido su cara en dos.  
- ¿Te gusta comer carne? -  
- ¿Como?  
- ¿Qué si te gusta la carne? Es que conozco un lugar perfecto pero el menú son en su mayoría carnes aunque también hay otras cosas -  
- Si, me gusta -  
- Genial, iremos al BOA SteakHouse - Kurt encendió la radio y minutos después estaban en el BOA, era un lugar grande a simple vista se miraba sofisticado y muy ostentoso todo en colores fuertes blanco, rojo, negro con lámparas con una luz neutra colgando del techo, se sentaron en una de las mesas que daban afuera dado que cuando entrabas al restaurante era completamente cerrado pero mientras caminabas había unas ventanas abiertas que daban a otras mesas en el exterior que eran negras redondas con un sillón de media luna blanco. Tomaron asiento y Kurt se miraba ansioso.  
- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó.  
- Me encanta - Dijo Blaine. Kurt río - ¿Qué?  
- Es que tu, nunca dices que algo no te parece o que no te gusta y eso que solo llevo contigo unas horas. Puedo ver que no te quejas de nada. -  
- Si, bueno así soy yo -  
- Pero deberías decir si algo no te gusta -  
- Te prometo que diré si algo no me gusta, así como aquel perro que lleva aquella mujer - Blaine señalo levemente con su dedo a una señora mayor que caminaba por la calle de enfrente y llevaba un perro que Kurt no pudo negar era bastante horrible. Ambos rieron hasta que se acercó un camarero.  
- Hola Antony - saludo Kurt.  
- Hola Kurt, ¿cómo te esta tratando el inicio del verano? Escuche que Santana y tu fueron a Long Beach anoche. ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta? - Kurt río y después bufó.  
- Si supieras, estábamos en la entrada cuando mi padre llamo y tuvimos que volver casi volando, yo pensaba que no asomaría mi cabeza fuera de mi casa en todas las vacaciones -  
- Pero por lo visto no fue así - Dijo mientras miraba de Blaine a Kurt y viceversa.  
- No, y oh me olvide de presentarlos, Antony el es Blaine un amigo - señalo de Blaine a Antony y después al revés - Blaine el es Antony un amigo que es un experto en surf.  
- Mucho gusto - Blaine hizo una señal con su mano a manera de saludo.  
- Igualmente - respondió el otro asintiendo con su cabeza.  
- Oh, Antony a propósito a Blaine le gustaría aprender a surfear durante su estancia aquí, ¿crees que podrías enseñarle? - Kurt pregunto.  
- Si, cualquier cosa por un amigo de Kurt Hummel - respondió el otro - podríamos hacerlo en la semana, el martes es mi día libre y podríamos ir a una de las playas de Malibu las olas ahí son perfectas para practicar -  
- Fantástico - afirmo Kurt.  
- Muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco - Blaine dijo desde su lugar.  
- No es nada en serio, amo hacer eso y enseñárselo a alguien más no me cuesta ningún problema -  
- Aún así, gracias -  
- Está bien, ¿ya saben que ordenaran? - Dijo sosteniendo una pequeña libreta en sus manos y una pluma.  
- Si, yo quiero lo mismo de siempre - Kurt dijo.  
- Anotado, ¿Blaine? -  
- Un spaghetti & american kobe meatballs por favor - Contesto Blaine.  
- ¿Algo de beber? -  
- Blaine ¿puedo escoger algo por ti? - pregunto Kurt, Blaine lo miro por un segundo y después asintió con una sonrisa - Bien entonces serán dos Infinnity -  
- Excelente elección, ahora vuelvo - Antony se marchó con sus órdenes.  
- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que beberé? Porqué realmente el nombre no me dice nada -  
- Tranquilo Blaine, no es nada alcohólico si es lo que te preocupa y es una bebida que preparan especial, es muy buena -  
- De acuerdo confiare en tus buenos gustos -  
- Claro que si, créeme mis gustos son bastante exigentes y por lo mismo bastante buenos -  
- Ahora estas siendo presumido -  
- Algo - los dos rieron, hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente pero ahora por el teléfono de Kurt. -Disculpa - Tomo su teléfono y contesto.  
- ¡Rachel! Pensé que estaba en un crucero con tus padres - saludo  
- Si, íbamos a ir, pero mi padre se ha enfermado y hemos perdido el crucero  
- Oh lo siento muchísimo - se quiso omitir preguntar cual de sus padres era el que se había enfermado.  
- Pero ya está bien, ya sabes las medicinas hacen muchas maravillas -  
- Eso me alegra -  
- Gracias, quieres venir de compras hoy conmigo -  
- No puedo -  
-¡Kurt vamos! ¡No me puedes decir que no! ¡No puedes no acompañarme! - Rachel hablaba y hablaba.  
-¡Rachel déjame terminar de hablar por favor! - casi grito Kurt.  
- Oh, lo siento Kurt habla.  
- ¡Gracias! Ahora no puedo porque estoy con un amigo -  
- Un amigo ¿solo eso?  
- Si solo eso -  
- ¿Estas seguro Kurtie? ¡Porqué si estas saliendo con alguien y no me lo has dicho! -  
- Claro que estoy completamente seguro Rachel - Kurt se había sonrojado, Blaine lo vio y rió -  
- Como sea, ¿Qué harás mañana? -  
- ¿Mañana? No lo se -  
- ¡Vamos de viaje en yate mañana! Por favor tienes que ir conmigo, será divertido lo prometo, además Finn salió con su madre a visitar a una tía  
- De acuerdo entiendo, espera un segundo - coloco una mano en el micrófono de su teléfono - ¿Blaine? - este estaba viendo hacia fuera pero cuando escucho que lo llamaba volteo - ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a un viaje en yate?  
- Me encantaría - respondió con una brillante sonrisa.  
- Bien - quitó la mano del teléfono - Rach, iremos -  
- ¿Iremos? ¿Quienes? - pregunto sin saber Rachel.  
- Blaine y yo -  
- ¿Blaine? ¿Quien es? ¿Es con quién estas ahora? ¡Kurt tienes mucho que contarme!  
- Mi amigo - Kurt contesto irritado.  
- ¿Qué amigo? Jamás me has hablado de ningún Blaine, dime, además porque tiene que ir contigo mañana. ¡Habla, te escucho!  
- Mañana te cuento ¿si?- Kurt se había vuelto a sonrojar y Blaine que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo sonrió  
- De mañana no puede pasar, me has entendido Kurt Hummel, hasta mañana besos, te quiero - se escucho el ruido de un beso.  
- Hasta mañana - Rachel término la llamada y finalmente colgó. En ese momento Antony volvía hacia la mesa con sus órdenes en una charola. Las dejo y se volvió a retirar.  
- Pruébalo por favor - pidió Kurt señalando la bebida que Blaine miraba con el ceño fruncido al no saber que era, acercó lentamente la copa a sus labios y dio un pequeño trago, de inmediato sintió como mil sabores invadían su boca y su paladar se degustaba con el exótico y delicioso sabor. Kurt nunca dejo de ver sus labios, que se habían vuelto húmedos después de haber bebido, se mordió su labio inferior y se obligó a mirar a los ojos de Blaine - ¿Y bien?  
- Es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida - Kurt sonrió - Aunque creo que hay algo que sabría mucho mejor que esto - Blaine sabía que eso era algo que no debería de haber dicho pero no lo pudo evitar al ver como Kurt se mordía el labio y el no dejaba de imaginar que exótico sabor guardaban esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco de solo verlos. Kurt levantó una ceja.  
- ¿Así? ¿Y qué podría ser eso? -  
- Prefiero guardarme esa respuesta, sino te importa - No podía decirle que él era quien probablemente tenía un mejor sabor.  
- Como quieras - Contesto Kurt tratando de sonar indiferente. Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que Kurt lo rompió - ¿Dónde quieres ir a comprar el teléfono?  
- Donde sea, solo quiero algo con lo que me pueda comunicar, quisiera poder hablarle a mis amigos y a mi hermano, quien a estado extrañamente hablándome muy seguido últimamente - Dijo Blaine con aire pensativo.  
- ¿Por qué es extraño? Digo es tu hermano eso es normal, ¿no? - Kurt dijo dudoso.  
- Bueno, si es normal que los hermanos hablen, pero Cooper no es exactamente un hermano que esté todo el tiempo en comunicación, por eso es extraño además solo piensa en sí mismo -  
- Pero, te llevas bien con el, ¿no? -  
- Si, no me quejó, solo digo que es algo extraño viniendo de el -  
- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -  
- Si -  
- No me lo tomes a mal y tampoco quiero ser grosero ni nada de eso, pero ¿porque... -  
- ¿Porqué no me fui con Cooper a pasar el verano? - Blaine dijo antes de que Kurt terminara de hablar y este asintió - Porque como dije Cooper Anderson solo piensa en sí mismo y además en estos momentos esta haciendo su gira promocional para una nueva película que grabo en Argentina, nunca he sabido porque a Coop le gusta tanto ese país - Concluyo finalmente aunque eso último más para sí mismo.  
- Oh - Dijo Kurt solamente.  
- Aunque me aseguro que buscaría la forma de venir a verme, lo dudó -  
- Vamos, tienes que tener un poco de fe, es tu hermano - Blaine le sonrió como toda respuesta. Y siguieron comiendo hasta terminar.  
-¿Me dejarías escogerte de nuevo un postre? - pregunto Kurt sonriente. Blaine levantó la ceja.  
- Mmm - Kurt lo miraba intrigante - está bien -  
- Bien - Kurt llamó a Antony.  
- ¿Algo más? - pregunto cuando llego a su mesa y levantó los platos desocupados .  
- Si, tráenos por favor un tiramisu -  
- ¿Estas tratando de impresionar Hummel? - Pregunto mientras anotaba riendo.  
- Más o menos, Blaine es nuevo aquí y merece probar todos los manjares que ofrece este lugar - Kurt le guiñó un ojo a Blaine y este solo pensó que lo que quería probar de seguro era un exquisito manjar, pero no era ninguna comida - ¿no lo crees?  
- Si, es así deberías de llevarlo al The Lalas que valla a disfrutar de esa maravillosa vista - dijo riendo  
- Oh no, a el no le gustaría esa vista - Kurt negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué vista? - pregunto Blaine.  
- Oh, es que es un club de streptease solo para hombre, si entiendes a lo que me refiero- explico Antony haciendo de lado la cabeza.  
- Sin duda esa vista no me gustaría - Concluyo Blaine después de la explicación negando también con la cabeza.  
- ¡Ya entiendo! - exclamo Antony uniendo los puntos en su cabeza - Bueno, ahora vuelvo - Se volvió a retirar de la mesa dejándolos solos. Blaine estaba por hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kurt.  
- No, no puedes saber que es lo que comerás de postre hasta que lo traigan -  
- De acuerdo esa era una de mis preguntas pero tengo otra - Kurt levantó la ceja.  
- Así, ¿cual es la otra? -  
- ¿Porqué solo uno? -  
- Me gusta compartir Blaine, espero que a ti no te importé compartir conmigo - Kurt le guiñó un ojo.  
- No me importaría compartir más de un postre contigo - Kurt estaba por hablar, cuando por fortuna de Blaine, Antony volvió con lo que al parecer era el postre de ambos. Se retiró dándoles una sonrisa.  
- Muy bien, toma - Kurt dijo tomando una cucharita y tendiéndosela a Blaine para que tomara un poco del tiramisu - Y después puedes alabar mi buen gusto - Blaine río pero tomo la cuchara y tomo un poco de lo que parecía un pastel de chocolate, pero a la vez de queso o como si fueran algunos panqueques juntos, con cerezas y chocolate arriba. Lo llevo a su boca y lo saboreó, cerrando los ojos por el placer del sabor, se pasó la lengua por los labios y Kurt instintivamente hizo lo mismo, Blaine abrió los ojos y Kurt aparto la mirada de sus labio subiéndola hasta sus ojos - Dime.  
- Nada mal, excelentes gustos Kurt, aunque insisto estoy seguro que hay algo más delicioso que esto - le dijo Blaine sonriendo.  
- Te lo dije mis gustos siempre son los mejores, pero sinceramente dudo que haya algo más bueno -  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro, algunas veces nos podemos equivocar Kurt Hummel - ambos rieron y Kurt tomo otra cucharita.  
- ¿Puedo? -  
- Adelante -  
Cuando hubieron terminado el postre pidieron la cuenta y salieron, prometiendo ir con Antony el martes a Malibu para darle a Blaine unas lecciones de surf. Volvieron al auto y fueron hasta el centro comercial más cercano.  
- Este es el Santa Monica Place - dijo Kurt como si lo estuviera presentando a Blaine. Este rió. Kurt no dejaba de disfrutar de esa hermosa risa que inundaba sus oídos.  
- Valla es un gusto poder conocerlo -  
- Ya, vamos dentro Anderson, necesitas un teléfono con el que comunicarte - caminaron hasta la entrada y entraron por una de las puertas automáticas. El lugar dentro era redondo en el centro no había nada y no tenía techo era de tres pisos y todo el lugar era despejado, sólo se podía subir a través de escaleras eléctricas a cada planta. - ¿Qué te parece?  
- Nada mal, no se compara con el Westerfield Stratford City que está en Londres pero no me quejo -  
- Bien, que bueno que el lugar sea de su agrado señor - Kurt dijo riendo.  
- Oh, lo es - respondió Blaine - ten eso por seguro.  
Subieron a la primer planta y caminaron a través del lugar viendo por la ventanas de todas las tiendas.  
- ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa? - Kurt pregunto.  
- Mmm, si artículos personales, tu sabes - contesto.  
- Podemos ir allá ahorita entonces - señalo hacia una de las tantas tiendas que había - Ahora ven, por acá. - Lo jalo de un brazo y lo metió en una tienda de distintas marcas telefónicas. Se acercaron al mostrador donde estaba un joven alto y rubio atendiendo.  
- Buenas tardes, mi nombre en Jeremiah ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto sonriendoles, pero más aún a Blaine. Kurt por inercia los sujeto más fuerte del brazo, Blaine lo vio y le sonrió. Jeremiah noto esto y apartó su vista, entendiendo la indirecta.  
- Si, estoy buscando un teléfono, que sea este modelo - contesto Blaine sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón cortó un papel blanco doblado con un código anotado. Jeremiah lo tomo y lo leyó.  
- Así, por acá - los guió a otra parte de la tienda, pero Kurt nunca soltó a Blaine sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero sinceramente no le importaba, y al parecer a Blaine no le molestaba en lo más mínimo - Hace unos días que nos llego - saco un teléfono de una vitrina y se lo mostró.  
- Si, este es, me lo llevo por favor - contesto Blaine.  
- Bien, iré a programarlo y en unos minutos te lo podrás llevar - se alejó a una parte trasera de la tienda en una mesa y empezó a hacer su labor. Kurt lo soltó y se alejó a unas vitrinas fingiendo ver unos accesorios.  
- ¿Qué fue eso? - Blaine pregunto acercándose aún lado inclinándose al igual que el.  
- Mmm, bueno... ese tipo te iba a coquetear y... - No término de hablar, ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho.  
- ¿Y? - pregunto Blaine parándose completamente, Kurt hizo lo mismo pero nunca lo vio directamente.  
- Bueno, no lo se no me agrado -  
- Mhmm - contesto Blaine riendo.  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Kurt volteándose hacia el.  
- Nada - Contesto Blaine sonriéndole - ¿Tu no tienes nada que comprar?  
- ¿De compras conmigo?, no te lo recomiendo - Kurt dijo, recordando como nadie le podía seguir el paso cuando se trataba de ir de compras con él.  
- Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí -  
- De verdad Blaine, no quieres hace eso, vallamos por tus cosas y después podremos irnos.  
- ¿Seguro? -  
- Si, muy seguro -  
- Ya esta listo - dijo Jeremiah llamando la atención de ambos. Blaine camino de nuevo hacia el mostrador y tomo la bolsa que este le tendía.  
- Gracias, aquí tienes - Blaine tomo la bolsa y le tendió su tarjeta de crédito.  
- Gracias, por acá está la caja - Blaine lo siguió a la punta opuesta del mostrador más adentró de la tienda frente a una caja registradora - Parece que no le agrado a tu novio - comento viendo como Kurt lo miraba fijamente.  
- ¿Perdona? - pregunto Blaine sin entender a que se refería.  
- Tu novio, no deja de verme con ojos de querer matarme - Blaine volteo hacia donde el miraba e inmediatamente Kurt desvío su mirada, y no pudo evitar reír.  
- Si, bueno Kurt a veces puede ser un poco celoso cuando se trata de mi - contesto, le parecía algo gracioso y no se molesto en corregir al rubio en que ellos no eran nada.  
- Eso lo puedo ver, solo firma aquí por favor - Le tendió un recibo y Blaine firmo - Okey, eso es todo.  
- Bueno, gracias - Blaine se dio la vuelta y se acercó hacia donde estaba Kurt dándole la espalda, lo tomo de la cintura y el otro se sobresaltó al sentirlo - ¿Nos vamos novio celoso?  
- ¿Perdón? - pregunto Kurt sin entender nada. Pero no se alejó de él y camino a su paso.  
- El chico ese creyó que eras mi novio y que estabas celoso - Blaine contesto cuando hubieron salido de la tienda sonriéndole, luego de unos paso lo soltó.  
- Oh - Kurt contesto, no sabía que decir ante esto. Caminaron hasta otra tienda y esta vez Kurt lo espero fuera, mientras Blaine entraba y compraba sus cosas personales, pensando en lo de minutos atrás. Blaine finalmente salió. Y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la salida, ya en el coche Blaine abrió la bolsa del teléfono y lo saco, yéndose directamente a la opción de cámara y volteo hacia el lado de Kurt, este no le prestaba atención ya que llevaba la vista fija en la carretera y con una media sonrisa en el rostro, apunto con el teléfono y saco una foto de él, era una toma perfecta por la luz del atardecer.  
- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Kurt, al escuchar el ruido de la toma de la fotografía.  
- Sacando mis primeros recuerdos - contesto simplemente, admirando la foto.  
- ¿Yo soy un recuerdo? -  
- Si, mi primer recuerdo del verano -  
- Mmm -  
- ¿Te molesta? -  
- ¿Qué?, no para nada, supongo que todos quieren tener una foto de Kurt Hummel - contesto bromeando.  
- Presumido - Blaine contesto sonriendo y Kurt río, aprovechando el momento para tomar otra foto.  
- Si tu tendrás fotos mías, yo también quisiera tener algunas tuyas -  
- En ese caso, tendrás que tener suerte para obtener alguna mía -  
- ¿Te haces el difícil? -  
- No, pero no soy muy amante de las fotos -  
- ¿De que eres amante entonces? -  
- Te podría sorprender - Blaine contesto viéndolo directamente. Kurt sintió su mirada aunque no lo veía y se sonrojó. Blaine lo noto y empezó a reír. No volvieron hablar en todo el camino, hasta que Kurt se estacionó frente a un puerto pero no había casi nadie y mucho menos barcos se miraba algo deteriorado como si el lugar estuviera abandonado, para ese momento la noche ya estaba terminado de caer.  
- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Blaine viendo a todas partes.  
- Este fue un muelle hace ya algunos años pero dejaron de llegar aquí, cuando hicieron el nuevo - contestó viendo hacia el mar y después a Blaine - me gusta venir aquí, porque no es un lugar muy turístico y por lo regular no hay casi nadie, me gusta mucho la paz que tiene, es una manera de alejarse de la ajetreada ciudad -  
- Si, se siente muy tranquilo, ¿Bajamos? -  
- Si, te quiero mostrar algo más - bajaron del coche y se encaminaron a la orilla donde había un cerco de madera, pero que estaba algo destruido. Caminaron por toda lo orilla hasta llegar a donde antes arribaban los barcos y había muelles de madera al mar, caminaron por uno y se sentaron en la orilla.  
- ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto Kurt luego de unos minutos en silencio. Blaine lo volteo a ver pero Kurt seguía con su vista fija en el horizonte hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver el mar perdiendose y confundiendose con el cielo de la noche, la única luz que había era la de la luna.  
- Hermoso - contesto sin quitar nunca su mirada de el. Kurt sonrió.  
- Deberíamos irnos, este es un bello lugar de día pero de noche no es muy bueno estar aquí -  
- ¿Por qué? -  
- Digamos que a nadie le gusta ser asaltado gratis - Blaine río y se levantaron yendo de nuevo hacia el coche, pasaron todo el camino en un agradable silencio, llegaron hasta el camino de piedra que guiaba a la casa, entraron en el garaje y entraron juntos en la casa.  
- Deja tus cosas sobre el sillón, quiero mostrarte la otra parte de la casa - Blaine puso las dos bolsas que traía sobre donde Kurt le indico y después lo siguió hacia las ventanas de la sala que se abrían. Salieron al exterior y había un camino de luces por todo el lugar.  
- Valla y yo pensaba que ya lo había visto todo - Blaine dijo al ver que había unas escaleras que guiaban hacia la alberca.  
- Blaine aún no haz visto nada - Lo tomo de la mano y bajaron juntos la escalera - Te presento la alberca de mi casa esto que esta aquí es la lavandería - señalo al cuarto que había frente la alberca - si bajas por esa escalera - volvió a señalar unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban más abajo - te llevarán hasta la pista de tenis y frente a esta está un pequeño gimnasio ahí mismo hay regaderas por sí quieres ir en algún momento.  
- ¿Tienes algún saco de boxeo? - Blaine pregunto curioso.  
- Si hay solo uno, ¿lo prácticas? - Kurt lo volteo a ver y no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran directo a sus brazos.  
- Si, en Dalton tienes que llevar al menos un deporte - Dijo levantando los hombros.  
- Ya veo, pues cuando quieras puedes ir allá y practicar - Blaine volteo a la alberca.  
- Vamos a nadar - le pidió poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito.  
- No me meteré a la alberca con esta ropa - dijo señalandose así mismo de cuerpo completo.  
- Entonces quitátela - respondió como si fuera los más lógico del mundo quitándose la camiseta, Kurt levantó su ceja al verlo y este le guiñó el ojo - Anda Kurt déjate llevar - Terminó de desvestirse quedando solo con unos bóxers negros le guiñó un ojo por última vez y se dio un clavado hacia dentro de la alberca. Kurt se sonrojó solo de verlo, le gustaría tanto poder pasar sus manos por ese cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio, eso era algo que nunca le había sucedido, había sentido atracción por otros hombres pero jamás de esa forma como le pasaba con Blaine. Blaine saco la cabeza del agua y los rizos los tenía pegados en toda la cara, con ayuda de sus manos se los quito,p le sonrió y toda pena que Kurt pudo haber tenido por quitarse la ropa frente a otro hombre desapareció. Se desvistió rápidamente quedado solo en ropa interior y se metió a la alberca junto con él.  
- Hola - dijo Blaine cuando Kurt estaba frente a él.  
- Hola - respondió Kurt mordiendo su labio inferior al verlo tan cerca. Al igual que a Blaine su cabello había caído en su frente y con sus manos se lo acomodo hacia atrás.  
Blaine lo vio, admiro su hermosa piel blanca, sus ojos brillando y como se mordía el labio. En un acto reflejo unió sus labios con los de Kurt, se sorprendió cuando el otro le correspondió al beso. Al principio solo saboreando los labios y no se había equivocado tenían un sabor exquisito, el mejor de los manjares se encontraba en esos labios que había deseado besar desde que lo vio en el aeropuerto. Sintiendo como todo explotaba dentro de el, sintiendo fuegos artificiales sobre ellos paso sus manos por la cintura de Kurt y este gimió, Blaine aprovecho la oportunidad para meter su lengua en la boca del otro, Kurt paso tímidamente sus brazos por el cuello de él mientras este acariciaba lentamente su boca pasando su lengua sobre la suya y en el paladar, poco a poco el beso paso a ser más apasionado, hasta que ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Aunque sin quitar sus brazos del otro. Kurt se había sentido al igual que Blaine como en su interior se había desatado una guerra y un fuego que lo quemaba.  
- Lo siento Kurt, pero tenía que comprobar mi teoría - Blaine fue el primero en hablar aunque le costaba por la falta de aire debido al beso.  
- ¿Qué teoría? - pregunto confundido Kurt.  
- Que tu eres inclusive más delicioso que esa extraña bebida y ese gigantesco postré - Kurt río.  
- ¿Y qué has comprobado? - preguntó.  
- Que estaba en lo cierto tus labios tienen un sabor afrodisíaco y exquisito, son lo más delicioso que pude haber probado y si te soy sincero quiero más - Kurt sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo ante esas palabras además de ver como los ojos de Blaine se habían vuelto casi negros de lujuria y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, supuso que el se encontraba igual. Solo lo vio, se había quedado sin palabras.  
- Yo también - dijo finalmente y está vez fue él quién se inclinó por un nuevo beso, Blaine lo recibió gustoso. Entregándose de nuevo por esa pasión que los estaba llenando, era una sensación completamente diferente. Sabía que no debía ser Blaine volvería al final, de nuevo a Londres y todo quedaría en el recuerdo del verano, eso era jugar con fuego, pero ambos estaba dispuestos a quemarse con tal de sentir todo eso y mucho más.

* * *

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias! **


	3. Chapter 3: Viaje en yate

**N/A: Hoy les tengo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté lo escrito y reecribido com veces y aún no me convence lo suficiente, pero aquí esta.**

**P.D. En paz descanse el gran señor y escritor Gabriel García Márquez.**

**¡ Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Viaje en Yate**_

Era una mañana calurosa e iban camino al Barrio del Puerto de San Pedro donde habían acordado verse con Rachel. Kurt se había despertado esa mañana extrañamente feliz, ese sería un buen día, además de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior después de haberse besado con Blaine en la alberca y que no pudieron despegar más sus labios. No supieron que tanto tiempo estuvieron allí, solo dejándose llevar, entregándose a eso que ambos deseaban.

* * *

Blaine lo mantenía todo el tiempo pegado a él, sosteniéndolo firmemente, besando sus labios con suaves besos que cada vez se volvían más intensos. Después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire, Blaine se movió al cuello de Kurt, al principio apenas rozando con sus labios, dejando pequeños besos, después empezó a lamer, Kurt movió su cabeza para dejarle más espacio sin dejar de jadear levemente, la lengua de Blaine lo estaba volviendo loco, Blaine saboreaba esa piel que tenía debajo de sus labios moviéndose por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro y después volvía a subir hasta tocar su mandíbula, en el camino colocando un beso detrás de su oreja y mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, había encontrado un punto dulce de Kurt en su cuello que lo hacia gemir audiblemente y estremecerse. Blaine no soporto más y mordió esa cremosa piel, enterrando sus dientes y succionado, después pasó su lengua para aliviar el dolor apreciando la pequeña marca roja que había dejado, Kurt se sobresaltó al sentirlo pero no se alejó sino que lo tomo de su nuca y su cabello para atraerlo en un nuevo beso devorando sus labios. Las manos de Blaine masajeaban la piel que sentían debajo en su cintura y Kurt se mantenía agarrado de él por lo hombros. Así permanecieron durante un tiempo. Hasta qué la mano de Blaine empezó a bajar un poco más, tocando en esa zona y como estaban tan juntos podía sentir la excitación de Blaine contra su su muslo.  
- Blaine -jadeo Kurt y este gimió en respuesta sin dejar de morder su cuello - Creo que... Oh,Blaine...- Kurt no lograba decir una frase coherente, sus sentidos estaban nublados por la excitación en especial porque lograba rozarse contra Blaine. Logró dar un paso hacia atrás y Blaine se separó de su cuello, viéndolo directo a los ojos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y les costaba respirar.  
- ¿Suficiente por hoy? - pregunto con los labios hinchados.  
- Si - logro decir Kurt cuando la cordura le volvió. Blaine sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas que tenía sonrojadas, con ambas manos.  
- Estoy de acuerdo - depósito un último beso beso delicado sobre sus labios. Estuvieron un tiempo más en la alberca, nadando y riendo hasta que el cansancio del día les llego y lentamente se fueron hasta la casa tomados de la mano dándose un último beso de buenas noches.

* * *

- Kurt - Blaine lo llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, a él no lo había abandonado su sonrisa tampoco al igual que Kurt.  
- ¿Si? -  
- Voltea - Blaine mantenía su teléfono en su mano, para tomar una foto aunque no dejaba de ver una pequeña marca en su cuello, que el cuello de la camisa apenas alcanzaba a cubrir.  
- Blaine estoy conduciendo, no puedo voltear -  
- Aguafiestas - Kurt río.  
- Amenos que quieras que nos estrellemos con el coche de en frente -  
- Creo que así estoy bien entonces - Ambos rieron.  
El resto del camino no dijeron nada, dejándose llevar por el ruido del exterior en un agradable silencio. Kurt estaciono y ambos bajaron.  
- ¿Así qué este es el puerto nuevo? - Blaine pregunto, era completamente diferente al que habían estado el día anterior.  
- Si, este fue el que construyeron y se olvidaron del otro - empezaron a caminar por el lugar en busca de Rachel.  
- ¡Kurt! - se escucharon una voces detrás de ellos y ambos voltearon, dos chicas se acercaban, una era más baja y castaña se le veía con gran entusiasmo, mientras que la otra que era rubia sonreía amigablemente.  
- ¡Rachel! ¡Quinn! - las saludo Kurt, cuando ya las tenía enfrente abrazando a cada una.  
- Chicas él - jaló a Blaine más cerca - es mi...- ¿amigo? ¿amante? ¿novio?  
- Su novio, Blaine Anderson - Contesto sonriendo a ambas, que al parecer se habían quedado congeladas y sin palabras. Volteo a ver a Kurt que se encontraba igual.  
- ¡¿Novio?! - gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo después de haber salido de su transe. Llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban.  
- ¡Kurt! Ayer tan solo me dijiste que era un amigo - La castaña fue la primera en hablar tenía una voz chillante y sonaba indignada, aunque después se dirigió a Blaine con una gran sonrisa - Mucho gusto Rachel Berry.  
- Mucho gusto - Blaine contesto, tomando su mano.  
- Quinn Fabray - dijo la otra rubia, con una sonrisa cálida. Y Blaine tomo su mano al igual que había hecho con Rachel.  
- Es un placer chicas - contesto Blaine.  
- Mmm, chicas - hablo Kurt y ambas voltearon a verlo - me permiten un minuto a solas con Blaine por favor -  
- Si claro, vamos Rach creo que los demás ya deben de estar en el Catallac - Quinn se llevó a Rachel por delante de ellos.  
-¿Blaine? - Kurt dijo cuando ellas se hubieron ido.  
- Ya sé, pero lo dije sin pensar Kurt -  
- Pero te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir -  
- Si, pero así no tendré que detenerme si quiero besarte, que créeme hubiera sido lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en toda mi vida- Blaine se acercó y beso sus labios.  
- Blaine, debemos ser consientes de esto, ¿no lo crees? - Kurt dijo cuando Blaine se separó.  
- Si, pero porque no olvidarnos de lo demás y disfrutar este momento, quiero hacer este experimento contigo, pero si tu quieres que detengamos esto aquí lo entenderé perfectamente - Blaine lo había visto todo momento a los ojos mientras hablaba, tratando de descifrar lo que había ellos.  
- Yo también lo quiero Blaine, pero el hecho de decir que somos novios cuando apenas ayer casi nos conocimos... -  
- Vamos Kurt déjate llevar, no pensemos en las consecuencias - Kurt lo miraba dudoso, quería dejarse llevar por todo pero a la vez estaba consiente de todo y ese era un detalle del que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.  
- Este es el segundo día que paso contigo y ya somos novios ¿que seremos en un mes? - Blaine rió y se acercó a su oído hablando con voz seductora.  
- Oh, no lo se tal vez podríamos ser los mejores amantes - Kurt sintió como todo su rostro se ponía rojo y mordió su labio inferior, Blaine vio su reacción y empezó a reír, Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada pero no pudo evitar reír.  
- Tal vez - Kurt le guiñó un ojo.  
- Entonces, ¿podemos decir que somos novios? O ¿cómo tu quieras? - Kurt se lo pensó era precipitado pero Blaine tenía razón debía dejarse llevar.  
- Esta bien, seremos novios - Blaine sonrió.  
- Bien, ahora quiero besar a mi novio - Blaine lo abrazo y lo beso profundamente, ambos sabían que eso no duraría mucho pero que más da. Se entregarían por completo a todo eso no importa cuanto podrían quemarse al final.  
- ¡Hummel! - grito una voz aún lado de ellos. Kurt abrió los ojos que había cerrado y volteo separándose por completo de Blaine.  
- Santana - Kurt contesto nervioso.  
- Si Kurt, es Santana, algo de lo que me quieras hablar - dijo en un tono mordaz, haciendo una seña con su mano para señalar de cuerpo completo a Blaine.  
- ¿Eh? Oh si, él es Blaine - Santana lo estudio con la mirada detenidamente, Blaine se sintió hasta con miedo cuando la latina lo miraba.  
- Santana López - finalmente dijo, estirando su mano hacia él.  
- Blaine Anderson - contesto tomando su mano.  
- ¿Y? ¿Que son exactamente? - Kurt se ruborizo nuevamente.  
- Novios - contesto en una voz muy baja.  
- ¿Novios? ¿Kurt no acabas de ver al tipo ayer? - Santana hablaba directamente a él sin importarle que hubiera alguien más.  
- Santana por favor, ahora no - Kurt pidió.  
- Oh, no Kurt ahora si, así que empiecen hablar - ahora señalo a ambos con su mano.  
- Sant, yo te juro que te diré todo, pero por favor no me hagas esto aquí en público - Santana lo escudriño con la mirada antes de asentir, Blaine no sabía ni que decir se había quedado parada en su lugar sin moverse. Santana se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había venido sin decir palabra. A medio camino se dio media vuelta y grito.  
- ¡En 5 minutos salimos! - y continuo su camino. Ellos continuaron allí parados, Kurt se acercó a Blaine y escondió su rostro en su cuello.  
- Oh, Dios que vergüenza - murmuro. Blaine rió y Kurt levantó de nuevo la cabeza, aún estaba sonrojado - no te rías en verdad es algo vergonzoso -  
- Por eso mismo es gracioso, anda vamos o nos dejaran - Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. Y lo tomó de la mano.  
- No me importaría, que nos dejarán -  
- Ami tampoco me importaría estar solo contigo - Blaine le guiñó un ojo - pero creo que tu amiga sería capaz de subirnos a rastras ella misma si no subimos y vamos con ellos -  
- Si, pienso igual - Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, listos para subir al pequeño yate. Estaban las Rachel, Quinn y Santana además de otros dos chicos uno alto y rubio y otro de que se miraba el típico badass con cresta.  
- ¡Ya era hora Hummel! - dijo el que tenía cresta.  
- Hey Kurt - saludo el rubio.  
- Hola chicos, él es mi novio - novio, tal vez no era tan difícil acostumbrarse a decirlo - Blaine Anderson. Ellos son Puck y Sam. - Le señalo a cada uno.  
- Si, si, si mucho gusto y todo eso, ahora suban - Puck dijo apresurando a todos para que empezaran a subir. El conductor ya estaba dentro de la cabina y los motores encendidos. Todos empezaron a subir y se sentaron en la parte de arriba de la cabina. A excepción de Kurt y Blaine que se acercaron a la orilla por la parte de enfrente.  
- ¿Qué te parece la vista? - Kurt pregunto.  
- Es, no lo se wow, el Támesis se le queda corto -  
- ¿Te gusta Londres? -  
- Más que gustarme, es la costumbre de estar tanto tiempo, aquí y allá son lugares completamente diferentes -  
- Solo una vez eh estado allí - Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo, de él y su padre en el London Eye.  
- ¿Qué te pareció? -  
- Mmm, no lo se, me agrado - Blaine rió.  
- ¡Ustedes los tórtolos, suban acá! - Puck les gritó.  
- ¿Parecemos tórtolos? - Blaine preguntó mientras se encaminaban a la escalera.  
- Mejor no preguntar - subieron hasta donde estaban todos.  
- ¿A dónde vamos? - Blaine quiso saber.  
- ¿Cómo que a dónde? A Santa Catalina ¿no eres de aquí? - Puck contestó.  
- Blaine, esta viviendo en Londres - Kurt contesto.  
- En serio, eso es fascinante - Quinn dijo.  
- ¿Cómo es? - Rachel inquirió.  
- Bueno, es una ciudad - Santana rodó los ojos - lo que pasa es que no conozco mucho, todo el tiempo estoy en el internado y solo salgo el fin de semana y ninguno de mis amigos o yo somos de allí así que conocemos muy poco.  
- ¿Porque vas a un internado? - Sam preguntó. Blaine no sabía que contestar, la verdad era que iba porque sus padres no tenían tiempo para él y mucho menos su hermano.  
- Mmm... este... mis padres... emm- Santana vio como se puso incómodo.  
- No tienes que contestar Blaine - Le dijo Santana. Blaine la vio con ojos de agradecimiento y Sam entendió que era algo delicado y no dijo nada, los demás lo notaron y cambiaron de tema.  
- Que les parece si vamos a bucear - Quinn ofreció.  
- Me parece una buena idea - Kurt dijo.  
- Y después a escalar - Sam dijo.  
- Yo iré al casino - Puck dijo desde su lugar.  
- Calla Puckerman, todos sabemos que no te dejarán entrar además Quinn no te dejara ir - Santana dijo y todos rieron.  
- Eso está por verse - contestó y Quinn le dirigió una mirada fulminante así que mejor cambio de tema - ¿A ustedes como les fue en Long Beach?  
Santana y Kurt rieron negando con la cabeza.  
- A Kurt, lo llamo su padre y tuvimos que regresar antes de entrar - Santana explicó.  
- Así es, pensé que me iba a castigar ya saben como se pone a veces - los demás asintieron en comprensión - pero me quería para otra cosa.  
- ¡Eso es una suerte! - Rachel dijo.  
- ¿Pero cómo pensaban entrar? - Quinn preguntó como temiendo escuchar la respuesta.  
- Santana estaba queriendo convencerme de que dijera que mi papá me había mandado a ver el lugar para grabar ahí, o algo así -  
- ¿Te creen eso? - Blaine pregunto, sonriendo divertido.  
- Te sorprendería saber todo lo que la gente hace cuando escuchan el nombre de Burt Hummel - Santana contesto - Solemos aprovecharnos un poco de eso - Blaine levantó una ceja.  
- Santana es la que me obliga siempre - Kurt se defendió.  
- ¡Miren ya estamos llegando! - gritó Rachel parándose de su lugar - ¡Esto será genial! - daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía con sus manos. Santana rodó los ojos.  
- Ven, te encantara ver esto - Kurt se levantó y Blaine lo siguió, volvieron a bajar de la cabina y lo llevo a la parte trasera del yate. El agua caía a ambos lados, el mar se miraba azul celeste, a Blaine le recordó los ojos de Kurt, y a su lado izquierdo miro como empezó a aparecer la isla, todo era monte verde y montañas a excepción de donde estaba el puerto y la pequeña ciudad.  
- Adivino, ¿lo más hermoso que haz visto? - Kurt dijo burlándose.  
- No - Kurt volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada - Tu eres lo más hermoso que he visto - Kurt se sonrojó - en especial cuando te sonrojas - se acercó y lo beso en los labios colocando sus manos a cada uno de sus costados, delineo con su lengua el labio inferior de Kurt y esté los abrió ligeramente dando permiso a su lengua de que entrara en toda su cavidad, Blaine se permitió pasar su lengua por todos los rincones queriendo llevarse su sabor con él. Kurt tan solo dejaba que Blaine lo besara cediendo completamente, tocando con su lengua la de él, no se resistió más y pasó sus manos por su espalda. Blaine en respuesta mordió su labio inferior y Kurt se estremeció.  
- Hey, ustedes cuando terminen de comerse con la boca pueden bajar - les grito Santana. Se habían olvidado por completo de los demás y de donde se encontraban. Se separaron recuperando el aire pero sonriéndose, Blaine le agarró la mano, caminaron para bajarse del yate, ya con todos los demás abajo.  
- ¿Nos podemos ver en unas horas aquí? - Quinn pregunto, Blaine no había notado que estaba tomada de la mano de Puck.  
- Buena idea - Rachel dijo. Todos empezaron a marcharse, hasta dejar solos a Kurt y Blaine.  
- Eso fue raro - Kurt dijo.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Blaine preguntó confundido. Lo tenía abrazado por la espalda con la cabeza en su hombro.  
- Rachel y Santana juntas, solo espero que no ocasionen problemas - Blaine rió.  
- Mmm, ¿a donde me llevarás? - preguntó coquetamente Blaine en su oído. A Kurt se le puso la piel de gallina sintiendo su aliento pegar contra su cuello.  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Blaine se separó de él y le dio la vuelta en sus brazos, con las cejas alzadas.  
- De verdad quieres que te diga a donde quiero ir contigo - Kurt se sonrojó, y maldijo a su mente por los pensamientos que lo inundaban. Blaine empezó a reír - Vamos a donde sea -  
- Tengo una idea, ¿quieres conducir? -  
- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? - Kurt asintió.  
- No se hacerlo - Blaine contesto sonrojado.  
- ¿Qué? - Kurt no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
- Si, no se hacerlo como te eh dicho todo el tiempo estoy en el internado cuando salgo tomó un taxi, el metro o el autobús, inclusive e andado en bicicleta. Nunca eh aprendido, mi papá no le vio el caso que yo tuviera coche estando allá, si sólo podía salir de vez en cuando, así que no se -  
- Oh - Kurt contesto.  
- Anda puedes reírte si es lo que quieres -  
- No, no me reiré de ti, es más podría enseñarte -  
- Prefiero que me enseñes otra cosa - Blaine le guiñó un ojo. Kurt se ruborizo profundamente. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y Blaine soltó una carcajada.  
- Te daré un recorrido por la isla y quien sabe puede ser que encontremos algún lugar para nosotros - Kurt le guiñó un ojo separándose de él, y caminando fuera del muelle.  
- Eso no me lo pierdo - murmuró Blaine para sí mismo.  
Caminaron hacia dentro de la pequeña ciudad, todos los locales estaban muy juntos y los hoteles en la parte alta de la isla. Hasta llegar a un gran estacionamiento donde había solo Hummers.  
- Podemos rentar uno e ir nosotros solos o podemos ir en un tour con algunas personas - le dijo Kurt cuando estaban entrando, al lado de él.  
- ¿Conoces la isla? - Blaine volteo a verlo.  
- Si, a este lugar solemos venir los fines de semana, además mi papá es amigo del dueño desde que eran jóvenes - explico Kurt - así que ¿qué opción eliges?- pregunto en tono sugerente.  
- La primera - contesto Blaine.  
- Bien, entonces vamos - Se acercaron hasta donde estaba un hombre grande y alto de figura prominente, con tatuajes en los brazos y una larga barba. - ¿Qué hay Shannon? - saludo Kurt el hombre tenía la cabeza agachada viendo una tabla sujeta papeles en sus manos.  
- De nuevo por aquí eh chico, ¿vas a querer uno privado? - contesto sin verlo.  
- Si, por favor -  
- Bien - levantó la cabeza para verlo - ¿cómo esta tu padre?  
- Muy bien, de viaje ya sabes así se pasa el verano - el hombre asintió.  
- Tu - dijo señalando a Blaine - ¿eres un Anderson? - Blaine se quedo sorprendido pero asintió.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - el hombre se hecho a reír.  
- Chico eres idéntico a tu padre cuando era joven, es fácil de suponer que seas un Anderson -  
- Blaine vino a pasar el verano con nosotros, bueno conmigo - Kurt dijo.  
- Oh, con razón, lo último que supe de los chicos Anderson fue que el mayor estaba en grabando una película y el menor que eres tu que estaba en un internado, eso es todo lo que dice Carson - volteo hacia un lado buscando a una persona - eh Michael prepara uno - el joven al que se dirigía asintió y se fue directo a uno de los coches.  
- Disculpe pero, ¿de donde conoce a mi padre? - Blaine pregunto aún más confundido.  
- Llegamos juntos a Los Ángeles, los tres veníamos en un autobús desde Ohio, ellos me contaron sus planes aquí y yo los míos y así nos mantuvimos en contacto, Burt viene seguido pero Carson rara vez se deja ver -  
- Si, así es mi padre -  
- Ya esta listo señor - dijo el joven que había mandado a preparar uno de los coches.  
- Listo chicos pueden llevárselo, conoces las reglas Kurt -  
- Si, Shannon nos vemos en unas horas - Caminaron hasta una de las Hummer que ya están encendida y subieron. Salieron del gran estacionamiento y Kurt condujo hasta arriba dejando la ciudad atrás se internaron en un camino de tierra. Desde allí podían ver todo y nada se escapaba de sus ojos. Se miraban desde los pequeños locales hasta hasta el puerto y el mar. Kurt volvió a bajar por un camino que llevaba a un terreno donde no había nada a excepción de una pequeña cueva, en es lugar se podía ver al otro lado de la isla, se internaron en la cueva.  
- Te dije que podía encontrar un lugar para nosotros - Kurt dijo apagando el motor y sin pensarlo se sentó en el regazo de Blaine con una pierna de cada lado y este no se negó a recibirlo en sus brazos.  
- Mmm, entonces... - no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya tenía los labios de Kurt sobre los de él y sus manos en su cabello. Kurt jugó con sus labios mordiéndolos y pasando su lengua sobre ellos, pero Blaine no se resistió y lo pego más a su cuerpo con las manos puestas en su cintura, besándolo profundamente, ambos pelearon por el control del beso en el camino chocando dientes y la nariz para encontrar un mejor ángulo y riendo. Kurt terminó cediendo. Se separaron unos segundos por la falta de aire. - Me encantan tus labios, no me canso de ellos -  
- Blaine -  
- ¿Si? -  
- Cállate y bésame - Blaine no puso objeción a eso y simplemente lo siguió besando. Kurt hizo un movimiento y sus entrepiernas se rozaron sintiendo ambas erecciones endurecerse por el contacto, gimiendo cada uno en la boca del otro, Blaine dejo que sus manos viajaran hasta detrás de Kurt apretando su trasero sobre la tela y Kurt jalo ligeramente de sus rizos al sentirlo, empezó a moverse contra Blaine ganándose gemidos roncos de parte de él. Blaine levantó sus caderas siguiendo ese torturador vaivén para chocarlas con las de Kurt y él gimió diciendo su nombre al sentirlo. Blaine paso sus manos por debajo del pantalón de Kurt y apretó suavemente acariciando la piel que tenía a su alcance, nunca sin abandonar sus labios, mientras sentía las manos de Kurt en su cabello jalando con fuerza. La excitación que sentían crecía con el pensamiento de que alguien podría pasar por ahí en cualquier momento y los vería en esa comprometedora situación.  
- Blaine... - gimió Kurt cuando Blaine mordió su labio inferior.  
- Kurt... Dios... por favor... déjame - jadeó Blaine pidiendo después de unos minutos torturándose mutuamente con esos movimientos.  
- ¿Qué Blaine? ¿Que quieres? Dime - Kurt dijo en su boca gimiendo.  
- Déjame tocarte - Las palabras de Blaine fueron directo a su miembro y sintió un tirón profundo. Kurt lo dudó por un segundo y Blaine lo noto en sus ojos - Kurt no pasa nada si no quieres.  
- Eh, no... es decir si quiero pero... - Blaine le sonrió para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada si no aceptaba.  
- No importa Kurt - volvió a besarlo como si su vida dependerá de ello.  
- Hazlo, solo despacio por favor - Kurt dijo separándose del beso, Blaine vio la determinación, la lujuria y los nervios en sus ojos todo junto y con las pupilas dilatadas.  
- Esta bien - Lo tomó por su cuello atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso, saco sus manos del pantalón colocándolas nuevamente en su cadera y fue bajando una para tocad su entrepierna por sobré la tela del pantalón y Kurt jadeo en su boca.  
- Blaine... -  
- Lento Kurt - Kurt gruño pero lo atrajo a su boca, Blaine siguió con su movimiento y poco a poco fue desabrochando su pantalón y bajando el cierre. Internó su mano dentro del ajustado pantalón, liberando la erección de Kurt nunca sin dejar de ver sus ojos por si este mostraba que no se sentía seguro o cómodo, aunque nunca vio nada de eso sino todo lo contrario. Así que sólo se pegó aún más a él, para que el miembro de Kurt quedara entre ambos y se rozará contra la tela mientras movía sus caderas contra las de castaño, besándolo ávidamente y lamiendo sus labios disfrutando del tacto.  
Quería que Kurt disfrutara de eso, que lo sintiera placentero por eso estaba dispuesto a que durara y no solo fuera algo rápido y descuidado.  
- Mmm, Blaine por favor... - Kurt solo podía gemir en su boca con cada movimiento.  
- ¿Que quieres Kurt? -  
- Tócame - volvió a jadear. Y Blaine esta vez no se detuvo, tomo en sus manos el miembro duro de Kurt y pasó su mano delicadamente de arriba a bajo volviéndolo loco, besando su boca y moviendo su lengua contra la de él y succionando de vez en cuando, el castaño solo gemía incoherencias y pedía por más, Blaine puso su mano en la punta y con un dedo paso todo el líquido preseminal por la extensión usándolo como lubricante para que fuera más fácil deslizar su mano la bajó lentamente apretando y dando leves giros finalmente la colocó en la base y comenzó a bombear al principio lento disfrutando del momento y luego aumentando el ritmo, Kurt se retorcía sobre él apretando y jalando con fuerza los rizos en la nuca de Blaine. Blaine empezó a subir y bajar su mano rápidamente mientras que con la otra acariciaba por debajo de la camisa de Kurt, este no soporto más y separó su boca de la de Blaine colocando la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca en una mueca de placer, los ojos apretados con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por el calor del momento, Blaine sentía su erección apretada en su pantalón pidiendo por algo de atención así que con la mano que no masturbaba a Kurt se desabrocho el pantalón liberando su erección, aprovecho que Kurt tenía todo su cuello expuesto y paso su lengua probando el sudor que desprendía mordiendo su nuez de Adán y después empezó a besarlo, succionando con fuerza dejando pequeñas marcas por donde podía, bajando hasta su clavícula haciendo a un lado la tela, mientras que con una mano seguía masturbando con fuerza el miembro de Kurt, se sentía necesitado así que uso una de sus manos como palanca y agarrándolo por la espalda uniéndolos completamente haciendo que sus erecciones se rozarán juntas y se sintieran por primera vez una contra la otra, ambos largaron un gemido profundo y ronco, Kurt tiro con fuerza de los rizos de Blaine y este con una mano comenzó a masturbar las dos erecciones juntas una contra la otra, nunca sin dejar de besar la piel que tenía a su alcance.  
Kurt se sentía en el paraíso, se sentía arder y un calor en la parte baja del estómago, con la boca de Blaine jugando con su cuello y su mano tocándolo, al sentir el miembro de Blaine junto a el de él contrajo todos sus músculos, bajo sus manos y apretó con fuerza los hombros de Blaine, encajando sus uñas en la camisa, y este dejo salir un jadeo lastimero de su boca haciendo que Kurt se excitara aún más si era posible.  
- Blaine - gimió Kurt, cuando él empezó a masturbar los miembros juntos - es...estoy... cerca...-  
- Déjalo Kurt, déjalo ir - Blaine le dijo mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las de él y usó la mano para atraerlo por el cuello en un beso. Kurt no aguanto tantas sensaciones juntas separo su boca y se vino entre el medio de ambos con el nombre de Blaine en sus labios sintiendo el líquido caliente. Siguió moviéndose contra Blaine hasta que este sin previó aviso se vino en un gemido ahogado por la boca de Kurt.

Siguieron con ese movimiento cada vez más lento aún después de haber llegado al orgasmo, seguían sintiendo las olas de placer que los inundaban hasta que Kurt no pudo más y se dejo caer contra Blaine, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento, con las respiraciones agitadas.  
Puede que no hubieran durado mucho pero era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así, y por el momento les parecía la mejor y más placentera experiencia que alguna vez hubieran tenido, aunque claro esperaban que esta no fuera la última vez que lo hicieran por lo que se sentían claramente satisfechos.  
Permanecieron sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo juntos en esa sola posición. Blaine acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos con movimientos lentos y Kurt con una de sus manos jugaba con el pecho de Blaine dando leves toques con la yema de sus dedos o subiendo hasta su cuello para después volver a bajar repitiendo el movimiento formando extraños patrones, riendo de vez en cuando.  
- Somos un desastre - murmuro Blaine contra la cabeza de Kurt y él rió.  
- Lo somos - confirmó y levantó su cabeza para besar a Blaine pero de forma perezosa, apenas rozando sus labios en cada movimiento, volvió a subir sus manos a los hombros de Blaine y sentía las manos de el acariciar levemente sus costados hasta internarlas debajo de su camisa y acariciar su estómago.  
- Kurt, tenemos un problema - Blaine dijo luego de algunos minutos así.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Kurt pregunto confundido.  
- Creo que necesitamos, alguna camiseta, ambos - Kurt bajó la cabeza viéndolos a los dos en el regazo y era verdad sus ropas se habían manchado con la corrida de ambos además de que estaban empapadas en sudor.  
- Oh, Dios - murmuro Kurt - Es verdad.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? -  
-Creo que de momento quitárnoslas y ya en la ciudad vemos que compramos - Blaine levantó una ceja - es una playa Blaine, es completamente normal que la gente ande en paños menores - volvió a bajar su mirada y aún tenía el miembro fuera de su pantalón y Blaine se encontraba igual que él, entonces cayo en cuenta de todo lo que acaba de suceder y se sonrojó profundamente. Blaine rió.  
- No puedo creer que aún te sigas sonrojando después de lo que hicimos - Blaine le dijo.  
- Si, bueno...- Blaine le acuno el rostro y lo beso saboreando sus labios.  
- Eres adorable - susurró contra su boca.  
- Si gracias, lo sé - Kurt dijo bromeando se separó de Blaine lo suficiente para acomodarse bien el pantalón y él hizo lo mismo. Después de eso volvieron a su posición anterior. En eso pasaron unas personas en bicicleta, se voltearon a ver entre ellos y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.  
- Oh, Dios te imaginas si hubieran pasado antes - Kurt dijo en su cuello.  
- De seguro les hubiéramos dado el mejor espectáculo porno de sus vidas - Blaine dijo riendo.  
- Oh, cállate Blaine - dijo Kurt fulminando lo con la mirada pero después empezó a reír junto con él.  
- ¿Qué tan a favor estas de usar bufandas? - Blaine preguntó acariciando su cuello.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Kurt pregunto confundido.  
- Toma - Blaine ofreció su teléfono para que lo usara como espejo. Kurt lo tomo y se vio el cuello, tenía pequeña marcas rojas bajando y estas eran más notorias que le de la noche anterior.  
- Oh - se siguió tocando y viendo se en el teléfono - Me gustan así que no tengo problema en usarlas - Kurt le sonrió y toca la pantalla del móvil para encenderlo y se fue directo a la opción de cámara, Blaine solo lo miraba. - Que te parece una foto de recuerdo -  
Blaine rió, pero lo jalo hacia él para acomodarse de forma que ambos salieran en la toma, Kurt alejó el teléfono y ambos sonrieron a la cámara, tomó una segunda cuando Blaine beso su mejilla y una tercera con ambos dándose un beso en los labios y los ojos cerrados siguieron, tomando se más fotos algunas haciendo caras graciosas y otras solo con ellos mirándose. Blaine le quitó el teléfono de sus manos después de un rato y admiro las fotos junto con Kurt, pasando el dedo por la pantalla para ver cada una, siguió pasándolas hasta que Kurt lo detuvo en una. Era él, pero estaba dormido en su cama con una sábana cubriéndolo, tenía un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro sobre su costado, la luz le pegaba en el rostro, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios unidos en una sola línea, pero la foto era extraña un tanto borrosa como tomada a través de un vidrio y entonces lo entendió, la había tomado por la ventana.  
- ¿Cuándo tomaste esta? - Kurt pregunto con una ceja alzada. Blaine se ruborizo un poco.  
- Este, hoy antes de que despertaras, dejas abiertas las cortinas de tu ventana, salí al balcón y te vi y no pude resistirme a tomarla, te dije me gusta tomar fotos de los recuerdos bonitos - Blaine contestó nervioso.  
- ¿Eres un acosador o algo así? - le dijo Kurt riendo.  
- Si Kurt y tu eres mi víctima - Blaine le dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarlos.  
- Pero espera, yo fui a levantarte a ti esta mañana - Kurt le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.  
- Yo me había despertado antes, aún tengo el horario de Londres, pero cuando te vi acostado volví a mi habitación y me quedo de nuevo dormido, ¿ahora puedo besarte? -  
- Si Blaine acosador puedes besarme - Blaine rió en su boca pero lo beso con ganas.  
- Otra cosa - Kurt interrumpió el beso.  
- ¿Ahora que Kurt? - resoplo Blaine riendo.  
- ¿Yo soy un recuerdo bonito durmiendo?-  
- Tu eres más que bonito, eres hermoso estés como estés - Kurt se sonrojó - ¿ahora si puedo volver a besarte? -  
- Que insistencia, pero si - Blaine rodó los ojos y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, que llevo a otros más durante algunos minutos.  
- Deberíamos ir a comer algo, tengo hambre - Dijo Kurt separándose de sus labios. Blaine gruño en protesta y tenía los labios rojos e hinchados pero él supuso que se encontraba igual.  
- Si, yo también - tuvo que admitir.  
- Tienes los labios hinchados y rojos - Kurt dijo cuando pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labio y Blaine se los beso suavemente.  
- Tu estas igual - contestó encogiendo se de hombros.  
- Me lo imagine, ahora vallamos por una pizza - Kurt se levantó del regazo de Blaine y se sentó a su lado en el asiento del conductor, se voltearon a ver y vieron en el estado que se encontraban sin decir nada cada uno se quitó su camisa manchada y completamente sudada. Kurt encendió el motor. Blaine no pudo quitar sus ojos de todo su torso desnudo, y al parecer Kurt hizo lo mismo ya que se ruborizo y movió su cabeza hacia enfrente inmediatamente.  
- Primera parada algún lugar donde comprar ropa decente - dijo y Blaine rió. Salieron del terreno se encaminaron nuevamente al camino de tierra, no supieron ni cuanto tiempo habían pasado en aquel lugar. Se pararon en una pequeña boutique que estaba junto a un hotel, bajaron de la Hummer y entraron Kurt llevaba su mano en su cuello tratando de ocultar sus marcas, dentro había solo mujeres en su mayoría pasando los 30, a simple vista se notaba que eran turistas, todas los voltearon a ver con ojos hambrientos y no se molestaron en ocultarlo. Kurt se sonrojó y Blaine contuvo su risa.  
- Buenas tardes señoras - Blaine dijo y les guiñó un ojo. Ellas soltaron risitas.  
- Les puedo ayudar en algo - dijo una de ellas con un tono de voz chillante, viendo de arriba a bajó a Blaine. Kurt la fulminó con la mirada aunque ella no lo noto.  
- Si, estamos buscando una camisa para cada uno - Blaine dijo sonriéndole, estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Las demás miraban expectantes esperando cualquier movimiento que hicieran.  
- Y un pañuelo - Kurt dijo detrás de él.  
- Veamos - tomo a Blaine por los hombros e hizo como que examinaba su talla - si, si tengo de tu talla y para ti también - dijo mirando a Kurt. Se fue a uno de los escaparates viendo entre todas las que tenía ahí. Blaine vio como Kurt miraba a la mujer con dagas en los ojos y no puedo contener su risa, rió aunque se llevo la mano a la boca fingiendo que era una tos, Kurt lo volteo a ver con una mirada que claramente decía que no tenía porque reírse.  
- Si aquí tengo - la mujer volvió tendiéndole a cada uno una camisa doblada y el pañuelo que Kurt pidió - También el pañuelo, se las pueden medir por allá - señalo un solo probador al fondo del local - Solo que nada más tengo uno, así que el otro tendrá que esperar.  
- No tenemos problema con eso - dijo Kurt tomando todas las prendas en sus manos y jalando a Blaine con él hacia el probador. Las mujeres los vieron con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir ninguna palabra, estaban atónitas comprendiendo la situación.  
- Kurt, ¿quieres cumplir una fantasía? - Blaine pregunto riendo cuando ambos estaban en el pequeño vestidor.  
- Cállate Blaine, además ¿que clase de fantasía podrías tener en un probador?  
- Kurt contestó mientras se intentaba poner la camisa pero el espacio era sumamente pequeño como para hacer tantos movimientos.  
- Haber, déjame ayudarte - tomo la camisa y la tendió para que fuera más fácil para Kurt poder meter cada uno de los brazos dentro.  
- Gracias - dijo cuando ya estaba con su camisa puesta - Aún no me contestas acerca de tu fantasía -  
- De nada y con respecto a lo otro a poco nunca haz fantaseado con hacerlo en uno - Blaine le abrochaba los botones aprovechándose para tocar su piel.  
- No, eso sería algo penoso que tal si alguien escucha - Kurt contesto sonrojado.  
- Por eso es una fantasía Kurt, hay riesgo pero solo imagina la excitación que podrías tener - Blaine dijo en su oído besándole el lóbulo y Kurt se estremeció, terminó con el último botón y le beso en la punta de la nariz - listo, tan hermoso como siempre - Kurt estaba sonrojado.  
- ¿Te ayudo? -  
- Por favor - Kurt hizo lo mismo que había hecho Blaine con él y después lo beso en los labios - Gracias  
- No es nada, con respecto a tu fantasía alguna vez pueda que te ayude a cumplirla - le guiñó un ojo.  
- ¿Eso es una promesa Hummel? - Blaine dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa enorme. Ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo en sus pantalones nuevamente.  
- Es un tal vez - se separó de él - ahora ¿dónde deje el pañuelo? - volteo hacia un lado y lo vio en el suelo, se agachó como pudo y lo levantó colocándoselo en el cuello - Genial, ahora todos sabrán que quiero ocultar algo -  
- Lo siento - Blaine agacho levemente la cabeza y con voz culpable.  
- Oh, no Blaine no lo dije por ti, solo era una manera de hablar -  
- Pero es verdad, por mi culpa es que lo tendrás que usar - Kurt lo escucho hablar con una voz muy baja que le fue difícil de escuchar.  
- Blaine, no es tu culpa yo deje que... bueno me mercaras el cuello, y no es como si en el momento me hubiera quejado, ¿verdad? - Kurt se sonrojó al decir lo último. Y lo levantó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos - De verdad no pasa nada - lo besó.  
- ¿Seguro? - preguntó.  
- Muy seguro, ahora vamos esas mujeres deben estar pensando que hacemos otra cosa - Blaine, lo detuvo antes de salir y lo volvió a besar.  
- No me importaría hacer lo que ellas piensan que hacemos - le sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó un ojo.  
- Pero a mi si, así que vamos, además me muero de hambre - Salieron juntos del probador. Y efectivamente las mujeres las miraban directamente a ellos esperando verlos desaliñados.  
- Veo que si les quedaron - dijo la misma mujer que los había atendido.  
- Si, muchas gracias - Blaine dijo sonriendo.  
- Bien, ¿necesitan alguna otra? -  
- No, eso es todo - Kurt dijo sacando algo de dinero y con un tono de voz cortante lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.  
- Aquí tiene - Blaine le ganó, pagándole a la mujer, Kurt solo se le quedó viendo y Blaine le sonrió cuando lo agarró por la cintura - Vamos hambriento.  
- Gracias - contestó la mujer viéndolos fijamente mientras los dos salían del lugar. Se subieron de nuevo en el auto y siguieron su camino. Pero Blaine iba riendo y Kurt aún seguía algo molesto celoso por las mujeres de la tienda.  
- ¿De que te ríes? - Kurt preguntó irritado.  
- De ti y de esas mujeres no se quien me causa más risa - Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- No es gracioso Blaine, esas mujeres te estaban comiendo con la mirada -  
- No solo a mi Kurt, a ti también -  
- Pero a mi no me tocaron todo, solo para decir "si, si tengo de tu talla" - Lo dijo fingiendo el tono de voz de la mujer.  
- Oh, vamos Kurtie no te pongas celoso -  
- No estoy celoso, estoy...-  
- Estas celoso, ahora primero era una mujer, segundo soy gay por si no lo recuerdas y tercero solo te dejare a ti tocarme si eso es lo que quieres - Kurt se puso de un rojo profundo, y no supo que contestar a eso.  
- ¿Feliz? - Preguntó Blaine, pero aún seguía riendo.  
- Cállate Blaine - fue lo único que Kurt pudo contestar. Aunque Blaine soltó una carcajada y Kurt empezó a reír junto con él. Llegaron a Three Palms era un especie de lugar de entretenimiento, por lo que había mucha gente dentro y un restaurante integrado. El ambiente era puramente familiar, entraron a la zona de la comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, todas eran cuadradas con manteles blancos y sillas de madera.  
- Me gusta - Blaine comentó.  
- A ti todo te gusta - Kurt dijo riendo.  
- La gran mayoría de las cosas -  
- Todo Blaine -  
- Pero me gustas más tu - Blaine dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Kurt se ruborizo levemente. Y su teléfono empezó a sonar.  
- Hey Santana - contestó Kurt.  
- Kurt, te eh estado buscando ¿dónde estas? -  
- Three Palms, vinimos a comer -  
- Y antes de eso, dudo que estuvieran ahí todo el tiempo - Kurt se sonrojó y agradeció que su amiga no lo estuviera viendo - ¿Kurt?  
- Estuvimos dando la vuelta por la isla - Blaine lo volteó a ve con una ceja alzada.  
- ¿Seguro? - Santana preguntó.  
- Si, rentamos una de las Hummer -  
- Kurt aún me debes una explicación con respecto a Anderson -  
- Ya lo se -  
- Como sea, en dos horas nos vamos así que lleguen a tiempo sino quieren que los dejemos aquí, oh Rachel dice que ella también quiere saber los detalles -  
- Nos vemos en una hora - Kurt colgó sin decir más.  
- ¿Estuvimos dando la vuelta por la isla? - Blaine le pregunto.  
- No le voy a decir a Santana... que... tu... y... yo... -  
- Tranquilo Kurt, así que en dos horas nos vamos-  
- Si, tenemos que comer e ir a dejar el coche con Shannon y después volver al yate -  
Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban, comieron apresuradamente, después llevaron el auto hasta el local y de ahí caminaron hasta el Catallac, nuevamente todos estaban allí y los vieron detenidamente notando que llevaban otra ropa.  
- Okey, yo soy lenta pero no idiota - Santana fue la primera en hablar - ¡WANKY! - gritó después. Los otros soltaron pequeñas risas.  
- Kurtie, no te gusta perder el tiempo - Puck comento sonriendo de lado. Los demás no dijeron nada, Kurt estaba completamente rojo y se agarraba a Blaine tratando de ocultarse en él.  
- Deberíamos irnos - Sam dijo salvando la incómoda situación.  
- ¡Si! ¡Tengo que llegar temprano! - Rachel dijo y todos empezaron a subir al Catallac, el conductor ya estaba dentro de la cabina solo esperando por ellos, nuevamente subieron a la parte de arriba de la cabina.  
- ¿Qué harán mañana? - Quinn preguntó.  
- Iremos a Malibu, Blaine tiene la idea de aprender a surfear - Kurt dijo.  
- ¿Quien le enseñara? - Sam preguntó.  
- Antony, ayer lo vimos y acepto enseñarle - Kurt contesto.  
- ¿Por qué quieres aprender a sufear? - Puck preguntó.  
- No lo se, mi hermano lo practicaba pero nunca me enseño, creo que de ahí es donde tengo curiosidad - Blaine contestó encongiendose de hombros.  
- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? - Rachel preguntó.  
- Mmm, Cooper -  
- ¿Copper? ¿Porqué su nombre me resulta conocido? -  
- Él es actor, aunque actualmente está en Argentina grabando allá -  
- ¡Eso es genial! - Rachel gritó.  
- Si, si, como sea tengo algo que proponerles - Puck dijo haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Sam preguntó.  
- ¡Vamos a Las Vegas! - Puck gritó emocionado.  
- ¿Qué? - Quinn preguntó.  
- A Las Vegas, solo piensen será grandioso, yo puedo conseguir las identificaciones -  
- No gracias, ya tengo una falsa y dice que tengo cerca de 30 años, y seamos sinceros con trabajo me veo de mi edad - Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza.  
- Podría ser divertido - comentó Blaine y Kurt lo volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Ves Kurt hasta tu novio cree que es divertido, además antes de las 10 puede entrar cualquiera - dijo Puck  
- Pero si ni siquiera podemos apostar - Sam dijo.  
- Yo si voy - Santana dijo - ¿Quinn? -  
- Si, ¿porqué no? - Quinn contestó.  
- Anda Kurt, nos divertiremos no tenemos porque entrar a los casinos, podemos hacer otras cosas - Blaine le dijo con esos ojos de cachorrito. Kurt le sonrió.  
- Esta bien, pero ¿y mi papá? - Kurt contestó  
- Tu papá siempre esta viajando en el verano, ni cuenta se dará - Sam le dijo - Yo también voy -  
- Yo también, ya veré que les invento a mis papás - Rachel dijo.  
- ¡Perfecto seremos nosotros 7 y Las Vegas! - Puck gritó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que estos dos van algo rápido pero por favor, son Los Angeles, arena, sol, playa, verano y muchas hormonas en revolución.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4: Surfing

_**N/A: Hola a todos, ya volví con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y también les quiero mencionar que cree una pagina en facebook que se llama "I. D. Arreola Writer" para que me envíen sus mensajes sobre cualquier cosa no hay problema y para que nos podamos conocer mejor ademas también me pueden seguir en tumblr como "isabellarreola", de verdad me gustaría conocer a mis lectores y que me conozcan sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.**_

_**P.D. Me encanto el capitulo de Glee de esta semana, morí con las escenas del bar y la gran presentación de Rachel, al fin y como le hizo frente a Sue, todo fue fenomenal.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4. Surfing _**

Era una noche fresca el viento corría y se sentía agradable, el cielo se miraba oscuro, solo con la luz de la luna y algunas estrellas que se asomaban, aunque claro desde el balcón era una vista mejor donde se podía ver Beverly Hills. Toda la ciudad seguía despierta con luces por doquier, la noche apenas iniciaba para aquellos que solían salir a disfrutar de las atracciones que ofrecía ese lugar en el crepúsculo. Blaine estaba recostado en el pequeño sofá de la terraza, contestando mensajes que tenia de sus amigos, todos estaban en diferentes lugares por lo que no era muy probable que le contestaran debido a la diferencia de horarios que existía, él único que no parecía no tener problema con el tiempo era Jeff que estaba en New York y eran pocas las horas que había.

"_Blainey, ¿Cómo te tratan en Los Ángeles?" – J._

"_Uff, no tienes una idea (;" – B._

"_Mmm, ¿de que me estoy perdiendo?" – J. _

"_De mi excelente guía de turistas, Kurt Hummel (6)" – B._

"_¿Guía de turistas? *Levanta una ceja pidiendo explicación*" – J._

- Hey – Lo llamó Kurt saliendo al balcón pareciendo un poco nervioso y caminando hacia él, ya tenía puesto su pijama, un pantalón de algodón a la cadera azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

- Hola, – Saludó Blaine sentándose bien vio como se encontraba y dejó su teléfono de lado - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ofreciendo su mano a Kurt para que se siente con él. Kurt sonrió ante el acto de Blaine y se sentó a su lado aunque no lo vio directamente sino que agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo con una voz muy baja, levantando un poco la cabeza viéndolo de lado.

- Uhmm, si claro, ¿De que? ¿De que quieres hablar? – Blaine habló con voz nerviosa, Kurt tomó aire varias veces, inhalando y exhalando, abría su boca pero no lograba que ninguna palabra saliera de ella - ¿Es sobre lo que paso hoy? – Le dijo cuando notó que Kurt no lograba hablar.

- Mmm, más o menos – Contestó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Dime Kurt, dime cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme – Blaine le tomó una mano e hizo que volteara a verlo.

- Sobre que seamos novios – Finalmente le dijo después de soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

- Oh, yo sé que fue precipitado de mi parte, pero...– Blaine comenzó hablar rascándose con la otra mano la nuca, pero Kurt le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara seguir hablando él.

- Blaine, lo que pasa es que... noquieroquenadieaquíenmicasaseentere – Dijo velozmente sin respirar, Blaine lo volteo a ver sin entender nada de lo que decía.

- Perdón pero, ¿Qué dijiste? – Blaine le preguntó y Kurt río sonrojándose un poco.

- Que no quiero que nadie aquí en mi casa se entere – Le explicó aunque aun se notaba inquieto, Blaine le sonrió para calmarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Blaine de manera moderada.

- Porque si una de las personas que trabaja aquí se entera, se lo dirá a mi papá y él bueno, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que esto este pasando y...- Se volvió a quedar sin habla.

- Entiendo, créeme, si tú no quieres que él se entere no hay ningún problema, no es como si yo estuviera planeado contárselo a mis papás, tampoco creo que les guste mucho la idea – Lo conforto Blaine y sonriendo para que viera que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

- Además quisiera ahorrarme los sermones que vendrían si supiera y creo que conmigo mismo ya tengo suficiente, como para también tenerlo a él sobre mi, me gusta esto que estamos teniendo pero de verdad seamos sinceros si uno de nuestros padres se enterara tal ves decidan mandarte de regreso a Londres y no quisiera sentirme culpable de que eso pasara, por eso creo que es mejor mantenerlo solo para nosotros y bueno mis amigos pero con ellos no hay ningún problema – Le explicó Kurt ya normalizado.

- No importa Kurt, de hecho pienso lo mismo –

- Entonces, ¿no te importa? –

- No, entiendo perfectamente, tal vez si estuviéramos en una situación diferente no pasaría nada, pero nuestra posición no es la más favorecedora – Admitió Blaine y Kurt asintió reconociendo que tenía razón.

- Gracias – Le dijo Kurt y le sonrió en verdadero agradecimiento.

- De nada, y cada vez que quieras hablarme sobre esto solo dímelo, como tu dices yo no suelo quejarme mucho de las cosas y digo que todo me gusta, pero igual si algo me molesta o no me agrada te lo diré – Se había acercado un poco mas a él y había agarrado las dos manos de Kurt entre las suyas.

- Está bien, me parece un buen acuerdo –

- Bien – Se vieron durante unos segundos hasta que Kurt se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, era un beso donde afirmaban su pacto, por lo que era dulce y solo labios rosándose. Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda y juntos fueron cayendo sobre el asiento, hasta que su propia espalda estuvo por completo contra el sofá, Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre él nunca sin separar sus bocas, el beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado y necesitado Kurt se movió sobre él y Blaine gimió y Kurt aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca de Blaine acariciándola dulcemente con la suya.

Blaine pasaba sus manos por todo su dorso estrujando la tela de la camiseta y Kurt tenia ambos brazos recargados al lado de la cabeza de Blaine y con sus manos agarraba sus rizos y los tironeaba suavemente haciendo que soltara leves jadeos, el aire se empezó hacer necesario y se separaron con los labios rojos e hinchados en una sonrisa. El celular de Blaine volvió a sonar, se había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando con Jeff, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, Kurt se quedo sentado sobre él y Blaine puso sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿Kurt? – Hablo jugando con sus dedos y viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Cómo aremos para que nadie se entere? –

- Ohm, podemos no se actuar como buenos amigos delante de todos y aquí – Hizo un gesto con su cabeza refiriéndose al balcón – Podremos ser y hacer lo que nosotros quiéramos – Le contesto con voz coqueta y guiñó un ojo, soltando una de sus manos para poder pasar uno de sus dedos por sobre su pecho - Además en algún momento todos se tienen que ir, a excepción de la Sra. Robinson pero inclusive ella tiene que dormir, ¿seguro que estas bien con esto? No te quiero poner incomodo –

- Ya te lo dije, Kurt estoy bien y me parece buena idea que este sea algo así como nuestros punto de encuentro, me gusta, es excitante – Kurt soltó una carcajada y Blaine lo volvió a jalar hacia él riendo para besarlo, pero nuevamente su teléfono sonó, Kurt se separó de él sin parar de reír y se lo paso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó del sillón sin soltar una de sus manos.

- Esta siendo muy necesitado esta noche señor Anderson – Se mofo Kurt.

- Lo siento pero no puedo evitar que todos quieran algo de mi – Contestó siguiendo con su broma, el castaño soltó risotada ante su respuesta.

- Buenas noches – Dijo una vez que se había apaciguado.

- Hasta mañana, que descanses –

- Igualmente, sueña bonito – Le susurró y soltó su mano.

- Entonces también estarás en mis sueños – Kurt se sonrojó pero no dijo nada y solo le sonrió por ultima vez, estaba por meterse en su habitación cuando recordó algo, y parado en el marco de la ventana se volvió hacia Blaine que no había dejado de mirarlo.

- Una cosa más - Le dijo y Blaine lo vio expectante.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Kurt sonrió para hacerle saber que no era nada malo.

- Antony me mandó un mensaje, dice que nos veremos en Zuma Beach que él estará ahí todo el día, por lo que no hay problema en que horario vayamos -

- Genial - Le regaló una enorme sonrisa, que Kurt le devolvió mientras cerraba la ventana aunque las cortinas las dejó abiertas igual que la noche anterior. Blaine vio su celular y tenía algunos mensajes de su amigo.

"_Blaine, ¿Qué guía? ¿Kurt Hummel? ¿Quién es?" – J._

"_Blaine no me puedes dejar así, contesta" –J._

"_No puedes simplemente soltar algo como eso y después no decir nada" – J. _

"_Llevas pocos días allá, ¿que pasa con este Kurt?" – J._

"_¡¿Anderson?! ¿Sigues ahí?" – J. _

Blaine río ante la insistencia de su amigo, y contestó.

"_¿Versión corta y fácil? Ó ¿Versión larga y difícil? Escoge (;" – B._

"_Es tarde, así que te daré la corta, Kurt es con quien me quedo y me muestra el lugar además es mi novio, fin" – B._

"_Espera, ¿Novio? ¿Te quedas con él? ¡Quiero detalles!" – J._

"_Hasta mañana Jeffy (:" – B._

"_Anderson, no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar" – J._

"_Demasiado tarde Jeff, ya me siento en medio del infierno y me gusta" – B._

"_Blaine... Cuídate" – J._

"_Buenas noches Blaine" – J._

"_Buenas noches Jeff" – B._

Blaine se levantó y se estiró, volteo a ver a la ventana de Kurt y él ya estaba profundamente dormido acostado en su cama, por Dios que estaba en medio de un incendio pero disfrutaba de estar quemándose con esas llamas, y no sabia como podría apagar ese fuego después.

* * *

La vista de la Highway 1 era impresionante por un lado se podía apreciar la altura de las montañas que eran todo el Valle de Santa Mónica además todo era de un verde natural, con todos los arboles proyectando su sombra hacia abajo, se podía escuchar el ruido de las aves cantando y el viento golpeando las ramas, todo al natural sin nada artificial que pudiera arruinar ese hermoso paisaje, el camino se miraba adelante cada curva bien marcada, un camino muy bien delineado sin nada fuera de su lugar, la carretera despejada dejaba apreciar mejor todo lo que pasaba adelante sin esconder ningún secreto.

Del otro lado estaba la costa y se escuchaba como las olas golpeaban contra las rocas de la orilla ese tranquilizador sonido del agua al moverse, metros mas debajo de donde ellos viajaban en coche ya se encontraba el mar y se podía sentir su aroma, con tan solo voltear a la derecha ya alcanzabas a ver todo lo azul celeste y transparente que era el gran y ancho mar de California, pero lo más impresionante de todo era como la brisa del agua inundaba todo el lugar y subía por todo el camino hasta perderse en la cima del monte. Sin duda alguna viajar a Malibú por ese camino era una de las mejores experiencias que se podían tener era como vivir un momento único en el que lograbas conectar con el ambiente.

Se dirigían hasta Zuma Beach, donde habían acordado de verse con Antony para enseñarle a Blaine a surfear, eran casi las 12 del día, salieron un poco mas tarde de lo normal debido a que la Sra. Robinson se había empeñado a que esa mañana salieran desayunados sin que ninguno pudiera quejarse o se opusiera.

* * *

- Buenos días Sra. Robinson – Saludó Kurt cuando abría la puerta del refrigerador, dispuesto a solo comer alguna fruta y salir después a Malibú. Estaba esperando a que Blaine bajara para después navegar hasta su destino en una de las playas, donde los esperarían.

- Buenos días joven, eh no – Le dijo con voz reprobatoria y quitó la manzana que llevaba en sus manos, con una mano negando – Hoy se van a sentar ambos – Señalo a Kurt y después a Blaine que se iba acercando al lugar – Y van a comer el desayuno que yo les prepare, así que díganme que quieren de desayunar –

- No es necesario – dijo Kurt, pero todo intento fue en vano, porque la mujer puso cara de que no la haría cambiar de opinión con nada que dijera.

- De acuerdo – Contestó resignado Kurt sentándose en una de las sillas altas junto a la barra de la cocina, con un gesto de cabeza le indico a Blaine que tomara asiento a lado suyo sonriéndole. Ella notó el gesto pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieren comer chicos? – Les preguntó recargándose en la barra.

- Creo que estaríamos bien con un desayuno americano – Contestó Kurt y Blaine asintió de acuerdo.

- Entonces, prepararé panqueques de manzana, con tocino, y ¿capuchino? – La señora les dijo mientras abría una de las puertas de la alacena para sacar algunos ingredientes.

- Gracias y nosotros haremos el capuchino no te preocupes – Le dijo Kurt, se paro de su silla y fue hasta donde se encontraba la cafetera, saco la leche del frigorífico y otras cosas mas de una de las puertas – Ven Anderson, también tienes que ayudar –

- ¿Leche descremada Kurt? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Blaine a su lado sosteniendo un cartón de leche en su mano.

- Si, me tengo que cuidar, este cuerpo – Movió sus caderas tentativamente – Tiene que mantenerse o que, ¿acaso crees que esta así por si solo? –

- Entonces no me opongo – Le guiñó un ojo y Kurt le sonrió levemente sonrojado. Sin duda ocultarse de los demás no les estaba saliendo bien, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

- ¿Emocionado? – Preguntó Kurt con la vista fija en el camino.

- Mucho – Se sonrieron y Blaine volteo a ver de nuevo el mar - ¿Kurt?

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Podrías parar por favor? – Pidió Blaine

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? - Kurt contestó con voz un poco asustada y preocupada.

- Quiero una foto – Blaine contestó riendo – Recuerdas, me gusta tener fotos de los recuerdos bonitos – Kurt rodo los ojos y soplo el aliento.

- Oh Dios Blaine, me asustas, pensé que te ocurría algo –

- Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar, la vista desde aquí es impresionante – Se disculpo Blaine, poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

- Lo es, por eso me vine en este camino, prefiero esto que la usual autopista, creo que mas adelante hay un descanso y de hecho podemos bajar a la playa por una escalera –

- Eso sería mejor, gracias – Acomodo su teléfono y empezó a sacar fotos de Kurt en diferentes ángulos.

- De nada, pero por favor ya deja de tomarme fotos – Dijo riendo, la verdad es que le gustaba que Blaine siempre fuera tan tierno y lindo con él, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ante sus atenciones.

- Nah, a ti te encanta que te tome fotos aunque no lo admitas – Kurt se puso aun mas ruborizado de lo que ya estaba – Tu sonrojo me lo acaba de confirmar –

- Mmm, si tú lo dices – Blaine río.

- Claro que si, yo lo digo – Blaine dijo de manera altanera y Kurt dejo salir una carcajada.

- ¿Quién es el presumido ahora? –

- Tú lo sigues siendo, creme ese papel es solo tuyo –

- No se, si sentirme agradecido o avergonzado –

- Creo que te puedes sentir orgulloso – Continuaron con su camino riendo y haciéndose bromas entre ellos, hasta que llegaron al descanso que Kurt le había mencionado. Estacionaran y después bajaron para apreciar mejor el sitio.

- Wow, es increíble, no me equivocaba es una magnifica vista – Blaine dijo cuando estaban parados viendo hacia el mar.

- Si –

- ¿Una foto? –

- ¿Contigo? – Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Conmigo – Confirmo Blaine guiñándole un ojo.

- Entonces si, - Blaine sonrió y se acercó a él. Se recargaron contra el barandal de madera, lo abrazó por la cintura y él castaño le sonrió, Kurt le quitó el celular de las manos y lo colocó alejado de ellos para sacar la fotografía. Ambos sonrieron a la cámara, el flash salió disparado y la memoria quedo guardada.

- Déjame ver – Blaine le arrebato el teléfono y vio la imagen. Estaban los dos riendo felices y el agua se miraba detrás de ellos, le dio un pequeño peso en los labios – Precioso –

- Gracias, no lo puedo evitar – Dijo Kurt riendo y bromeando, Blaine rodo los ojos y lo beso de nuevo, captando un nuevo retrato.

- Presumido – Kurt soltó una carcajada. Blaine sacó más imagines del paisaje y de ellos juntos, después de un rato volvieron a subir al coche y continuaron con su camino hasta que entraron a Malibú City. Era como una sola calle que atravesaba toda la ciudad de ambos lados construcciones frente a la playa, hacia dentro estaban la mayoría de las casas de la zona, también algunas residencias en las partes altas del monte o extravagantes pisos privados a pasos del mar.

- Llegaremos al Centro comercial, dado que usted señor Anderson no tiene una tabla y tampoco un traje apropiado – Kurt le dijo a cuando avanzaban por la calle.

- Creo que en eso te doy la razón señor Hummel – Kurt frunció el seño - ¿Qué pasa? –

- Señor Hummel, suena extraño, me recuerda a mí papá – Blaine río con incredulidad.

- Mmm, hablando de tu papá, ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Dijo Blaine pensativo.

- No lo sé, no ha llamado – Blaine frunció el ceño extrañado.

- ¿Tu no lo llamas? – Pregunto aun mas extrañado, Kurt no le contesto lo que le pareció extraño hasta que llegaron al centro comercial y se estacionaron en el primer lugar que vieron, Kurt apagó el motor del coche y lo volteo a ver.

- Es que cuando lo llamó muchas veces no esta disponible, entonces tenemos como una clase de acuerdo él me llama y así yo no lo interrumpo en una reunión o alguna cita importante, ¿Me explico? – Le dijo de manera que pudiera quedar claro lo que quería decirle.

- Si, ¿tu papá hace esto todos los veranos? – Preguntó algo achicopalado Blaine.

- Si, hace unos años empezó hacerlo, lo hace en el verano porque es cuando surgen más contratos y cosas así, el resto del tiempo no sale de casa por estar conmigo –

- Oh – Kurt se sintió mal, la cara de Blaine había decaído por un momento, él no sabía cuando su novio había visto por última vez a su padre, lo mas probable es que fuera hace meses y al parecer tampoco lo llamaba, no supo que decir por lo que mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

- Vamos, tenemos que comprar tus cosas, sonríe hoy vas aprender a surfear – Blaine levanto de nuevo su rostro y aunque sus ojos se veían triste en su cara estaba una pequeña sonrisa, movió su cabeza en un gesto de confirmación y bajaron del auto. Blaine le agarro la mano, dándole un leve apretón del que ambos entendieron el significado, el cual era un agradecimiento a Kurt por no hacer ninguna pregunta respecto a la relación con sus padres, caminaron en un amigable silencio hasta adentro del mall, buscaron entre todos los sitios hasta que encontraron el indicado y se pararon delante del local antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que nunca antes haz entrado en una tienda como esta? – Blaine preguntó divertido.

- ¿Por qué nunca lo he hecho? – Contesto Kurt encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

- No se, porque no dejas de sorprenderme –

- Porque soy yo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y soy sorprenderte – Blaine lo vio fijamente – Si, Elizabeth ya lo sé no es muy común, pero me gusta – Dijo algo sonrojado.

- Me parece muy bonito, yo me llamo Devon – Le dijo sonriéndole, Kurt río levemente.

- Bien entonces Devon, vayamos a comprar tus cosas – Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Como digas Elizabeth – Contestó y ambos rieron, entraron en la tienda y compraron todo lo necesario para que Blaine pudiera surfear y después salieron directo al coche con sus compras hechas, volviendo a emprender su camino hasta Zuma Beach, donde ya los esperaba Antony.

* * *

La playa era tranquila, la marea estaba baja no demasiado alta según Antony perfecta para aprender. No había muchas personas y todas en su mayoría sentadas en mantas y solo algunas practicando surf, Kurt y Blaine bajaron del auto que dejaron sobre las dunas, tomaron sus cosas, y bajaron hasta la playa donde a lo lejos vieron a Antony con otro grupo de gente. Se acercaron caminando, Blaine sacó de nuevo su teléfono y sacó una foto del mar.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de tomar fotos? - Kurt preguntó a su lado.

- Bueno, es que es una costumbre y me gusta porque así siempre puede volver a recordar el momento preciso, puedo revivirlo viendo la imagen y si eh olvidado algún detalle me ayuda a rememorar todo otra vez, es como si solo pudiera ver los buenos momentos y no los malos - Kurt lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - No me mires de esa forma, no estoy loco ni obsesionado con la fotografía, simplemente me parece algo bueno que me gusta -

- No pienso que estés loco, me parece estupendo que tengas algún hobby, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que te guste tanto y te haga sentir bien - Blaine le sonrió.

- Bueno, gracias - Siguieron caminando por la arena, pero Antony se les adelante y corrió hacia ellos para encontrarlos en mitad del camino.

- Hey chicos - Les saludo Antony mientras llegaba hasta ellos.

- Hola Antony - Contestó Kurt.

- Hola - Dijo solamente Blaine.

- ¡Que bueno que llegan! - Antony hablaba animadamente - Oh por cierto Kurt, Zack te esta buscando - le guiñó un ojo - Ya sabes nunca se cansa -

- ¿Zack? - Preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja. Kurt estaba ruborizado completamente, Zack nunca se cansaba de pedirle que salieran y él siempre se negaba no era exactamente la clase de persona que le gustaba a Kurt, ya que todas las noches tenía una persona diferente en su cama sea hombre o mujer no importaba, tenía unos meses insistiendo pero Kurt jamás podría aceptar cualquier propuesta que le ofreciera, por muy atractivo que fuera el tipo, a él simplemente no le interesaba.

- Es un tío que lleva algún tiempo tras Kurt, pero él nunca da su brazo a torcer se sigue haciendo del rogar - le guiñó un ojo y Kurt soltó una risita nervioso fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, este entendió la indirecta - Pero... es decir... Kurt nunca saldría con él - concluyo sin saber que decir para enmendar su error por lo que acaba de mencionar

- Oh - Dijo serio Blaine. Antony se rascó nervioso la nuca sin saber que más hacer. Kurt le mandó una mirada a su amigo que le indicaba claramente que los dejara un momento.

- Yo iré, por allá y ustedes pueden alcanzarme ahorita - Dijo torpemente señalando hacia el grupo de personas con el que había estado.

- No es necesario podemos ir contigo, ya - Blaine dijo sonriendo pero viendo solamente hacia él y no a Kurt.

- Como gusten - Le contesto, Kurt lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él se encogió de hombros sin sabes que más, empezó a caminar y ellos lo siguieron.

- Blaine – Llamó serio Kurt, pero Blaine solo le sonrió sin decir ninguna palabra - Blaine - volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Qué Kurt? - Le preguntó sin verlo.

- Blaine, por favor - pidió.

- No tienes que decir nada Kurt - Lo cortó Blaine sin darle oportunidad de decir mas. Antony seguía caminando tratando de ignorar la plática entre ellos que tenían tras de él.

- Es que... - de pronto sintió como unas manos lo tomaban por la cintura desde atrás y se le congelo la sangre, como si la situación no pudiera ponerse peor.

- Hola sexy – dijo una voz ronca en su oído y vio como Blaine se puso rojo ipso facto - Mucho tiempo sin verte - Kurt trato de alejarse de él, pero lo mantenía fuertemente sujetado.

- Zack, te eh dicho infinidad de veces que no me toques - volteó hacia Blaine y este estaba matando con los ojos al otro chico. Zack le sonrió riendo de forma divertida tratando de pegarlo aun más a él como le fuera posible.

- Oh vamos Kurtie, yo sé que quieres aunque lo niegues - Blaine no soportó más dejó caer las cosas que tenía en sus manos y jaló a Kurt para alejarlo de él, casi temblaba de la rabia que tenía.

- Haz el favor de no tocar a mi novio nunca más, si no quieres que te rompa la cara - Le espetó Blaine con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Zack se sorprendió de esta declaración y abrió la boca entretenido, aunque él era más alto que Blaine, Kurt agarró el brazo de su novio temiendo que si pudiera golpearlo y ocasionarán una pelea.

- ¿Novio? Vaya Kurtie resultaste más fácil con los demás, pero no conmigo - dijo socarronamente, aunque preparado por si Blaine lanzaba un golpe hacia él, Kurt estaba seguro que Blaine estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegarle, dado que estaba respirando agitadamente y apretaba tan fuerte sus manos que todas las venas de sus brazos empezaban a resaltar.

Blaine estaba sintiendo como toda su sangre ardía dentro de él, ese tipo había estado muy cerca de Kurt y lo acaba de ofender, no podía soportar todo lo ocurrido pero estaba consiente que no podía armar un espectáculo semejante en un lugar como ese, si lo hacia todo se podría echar a perder, aunque por fortuna en ese momento Antony se volvió de nuevo ajeno a todo y vio la escena reaccionando rápidamente.

- Eh, Zack porque no vamos con los demás - Zack observo por última vez a Blaine repasándolo con la vista y asintió hacia su amigo, Kurt suspiró de alivio al ver como los otros dos se iban y la situación quedaba salvada. Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, hubiera deseado tanto poder darle su merecido al arrogante sujeto. Cuando se percató de que estaban lejos empezó a levantar lo que había dejado caer agachándose en el suelo.

- Blaine - escuchó que lo llamaba Kurt - ¿Estas enojado... conmigo?- preguntó con una voz muy baja y con miedo en ella.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía Kurt pensar eso? No estaba enojado con él, estaba molesto con ese tipo que lo había tratado de esa forma, se levantó inmediatamente para verlo directo a los ojos._

Blaine se levantó inmediatamente del suelo al escucharlo hablar de ese modo, para verlo a los ojos y hacerle saber que no estaba molesto con él - ¿Qué? No, no Kurt, no estoy enojado contigo, no podría –

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó temeroso.

- De verdad, quien me molesto fue ese sujeto, como te trato - Blaine se expresaba de Zack con una mezcla de asco y enojo.

- Quiero que sepas que entre nosotros nunca ha pasado nada, de verdad él solo ha intentado en vano que yo me acueste con él – Kurt explicaba desesperadamente.

- ¿Te ha tratado de hacer algo alguna vez? – Blaine preguntó preocupado, porque el solo hecho de ese pensamiento le hacia sentirse enfermo.

- No, fuera de abrazarme o agarrarme como hace un momento nunca se ha propasado con migo en otra forma y siempre trato de alejarme lo mas posible de él, es solo que es tan terco a veces, Blaine ¿me crees verdad? – Le dijo rápidamente para que no pensara algo que no era.

- Claro que te creo Kurt - Blaine lo abrazó pegándolo lo más posible a él poniendo sus manos en su espalda y Kurt escondió el rostro en su cuello.

- Gracias por no golpearlo - dijo Kurt una vez que estuvieron separados, Blaine levantó una ceja - una pelea no es muy buena idea aquí, bueno de hecho casi en ningún lugar de Los Ángeles, se arma un verdadero horror – le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de espantar un pensamiento.

- Tratare de no golpear a nadie en ese caso - Le dijo sonriendo.

- Me parece perfecto, ahora vayamos con Antony para que te pueda enseñar de una vez como pararte en una tabla estando en el agua - Kurt le dijo. Blaine se inclino en el suelo y terminó de levantar todo para otra vez empezaron a caminar.

- ¿Por qué nunca haz aprendido? - Blaine le preguntó cuando lo tomaba de la mano.

- Bueno, es que no soy muy fan de los deportes y no lo sé, realmente no llama mucho mi atención – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca.

- ¿No te gusta ningún deporte? – le pregunto escéptico dejando de caminar.

- Mmm, el año pasado estuve en el equipo de fútbol como pateador, ¿eso cuenta? – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Fuiste pateador? – su voz sonaba sorprendida pero no podía evitar sentirse de esta forma.

- Si, durante un partido - Blaine soló una carcajada - tuve que hacerlo porque Britt le dijo a mi papá que yo estaba en el equipo – le contó entretenido.

- ¿Por qué? – Blaine seguía riendo.

- Es una larga historia – Kurt hizo un movimiento con su mano como si espantara algo.

- ¿Crees que pueda conocerla? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, pero por ahora no – Blaine hizo un puchero chistoso, que hizo a Kurt reír.

- ¿Porqué no ahora? - preguntó Blaine desconcertado.

- Porque ahora quiero ver como te caes de esa tabla - Blaine lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios - Ambos sabemos que ocurrirá, anda vamos y mira están Sam y Puck - dijo Kurt viendo hacia adelante donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¡Klaine! - gritó un muy emocionado Sam viéndolos.

- ¿Klaine? - preguntó Blaine a Kurt.

- Dios, ya empezaron con eso - murmuró Kurt aunque más para sí mismo.

- ¿Con que? - Blaine preguntó nuevamente confundido.

- Mmm, acostumbramos a nombrar a las parejas o amigos, con un apodo que es la combinación de los dos nombres - Blaine levantó una ceja divertido - No, no estamos locos ellos por ejemplo son Spuck y Santana y yo Kurtana, ¿entiendes? -

- Si, es divertido e inusual - contestó sonriendo - ¿Así qué Klaine?

- Si, ¿te agrada? -

- Es una combinación perfecta – le guiñó un ojo, haciendo ruborizar a Kurt.

- ¡Tortolos! - saludó Puck ya cuando estaban juntos, saludando a Kurt en un saludo de manos algo extraño pero que él castaño hizo con total naturalidad después hizo de igual manera con Blaine aunque este no sabía que hacer exactamente. Sam los saludo de igual forma pero estaba demasiado feliz.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Sam? - le preguntó Kurt.

- ¡Mercedes me ha dicho que si! - contesto eufórico.

- ¡En hora buena! - Kurt lo abrazó, en eso Antony se les acercó con una joven rubia, alta, ojos azules que sostenía por la cintura con una mano y con la otra una tabla tipo Stand-up.

- Hola chicos - saludó la chica rubia a Kurt y Blaine.

- Hola Penny, él es Blaine Anderson mi novio - los presentó Kurt, Penny volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa amigable.

- Hola, mucho gusto Penny Owen, hermana de Antony - Le dijo sonriendo y saludándolo con una mano.

- Igualmente es un placer - contestó con su típico gesto.

- Si, bueno como sea, vamos al agua de una vez - Puck dijo rodando los ojos y caminó hacia el mar con todos detrás de él.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Antony ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Blaine desde enseñarle como debía de meterse en el agua y hasta como pararse cuando la ola viniera. Todos se divertían en el mar, y al parecer los únicos que no sabían surf eran Kurt y Blaine, los demás estaban como pez en el agua sobre sus tablas, Blaine intentando no caerse y hacerlo lo mejor posible mientras Kurt solamente nadaba disfrutando del agua cálida. Blaine cayó al mar algunas veces tal y como había dicho Kurt, aunque nunca se hundía realmente dado que tenía un tobillo amarrado con fuerza que era lo que lo mantenía a flote, Sam y Puck también lo ayudaban de vez en cuando recomendándole diversas posiciones y dándole consejos. Cuando Blaine lograba sostenerse correctamente venía una ola que de nuevo lo hacia perder el control, pero Kurt se encargaba de animarlo.

- ¡Tu puedes Blaine! – le gritaba y ponía sus manos alrededor de su boca creando mas eco, y Blaine sencillamente le sonreía. El tiempo transcurrió y de pronto la playa se encontraba llena de personas ya sea en familia o con amigos disfrutando del día, sentados en la arena y tomando el sol, nadando y chapoteando, practicando el surf e inclusive un grupo llevo una red de voleibol en la que tenían un partido amistoso.

Llegado un momento se reunieron en la arena y se sentaron en circulo a platicar, Puck sacó de su coche unas cuantas cervezas y les dio una a cada uno a excepción de Kurt y Penny quienes al parecer eran las encargadas de conducir ese día, también había llevado unas bolsas con botanas que habían puesto en el centro para que todos pudieran comer. Hablando sobre cualquier cosa, contando anécdotas e historias que habían pasado, hasta Blaine les había contado aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos estando en Londres, Antony les habló acerca de las competencias que se acercaban en las cuales planeaba competir aunque solo sea por diversión y Penny de la escuela de enfermería a la que entraría en agosto. Sam y Puck también hablaron sobre como habían sido los juegos de ese año y el anterior.

- Nunca olvidare cuando en un partido por culpa de Kurt tuvimos que bailar Single Ladies – Puck dijo y todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Oh, vamos si no hubiera sido por ese baile y mi perfecta anotación ten por seguro que hubieran perdido – contraataco Kurt riendo.

- En eso te doy la razón – admitió Puck llevando su cerveza hasta la boca para darle un sorbo.

- ¿De verdad todo el equipo? – preguntó Blaine sin poder creer lo que decían los otros dos.

- Si, mi papá dice que es el juego más raro que ha visto en su vida – Kurt le dijo.

- Ese y en el que también interpretamos Thriller - comentó Sam.

- Oh si, también ese, aun no puedo creer que todos hayan aceptado usar los disfraces y ponerse maquillaje – Antony les dijo – Cuando los vi no lo podía creer –

- ¿En serio? – volvía a preguntar Blaine, nunca había escuchado que un equipo hubiera hecho algo como aquello.

- Si, todos y cada uno de nosotros lo hicimos – Puck dijo – Oh, ahora que recuerdo sobre lo de Las Vegas –

- ¿Las Vegas? ¿Irán a Las Vegas? – Antony les preguntó atónito.

- Si, viaje de excursión, tu sabes – Le dijo Sam.

- ¿Pero cuando? –

- Este sábado – dijo Puck cuando los tres chicos se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿En que exactamente iremos? – Kurt le preguntó.

- Coche – Puck contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Son como 4 horas en coche, 3 y media conmigo –

- ¿Cuándo vuelven? – preguntó Antony.

- No lo sé, ya veremos estando allá – le contesto Puck muy quitado de pena.

- Mi papá no ha llamado aun y no sé cuando vuelva – Kurt dijo preocupad.

- Kurt, tu papá se va por semanas – Sam le dijo.

- Cierto - Penny dijo esta vez – Siempre estas solo en el verano o bueno con Santana –

- Si tienen razón, ¿en que coche iremos? – le preguntó directamente a Puck ya que él era quien estaba planeando todo el viaje.

- Cada quien el suyo, o bueno creo que Quinn y Rachel vendrán conmigo – Puck explicó.

- Si, y Santana conmigo – dijo Sam.

- Entonces Blaine y yo, aparte – Kurt dijo.

- Si, y nos quedaremos en el Cesar Palace – finalizó Puck.

Siguieron hablando sobre su viaje a Las Vegas, todo lo que podrían hacer y a donde ir cuando estuvieran allá, lamentablemente Antony no los podía acompañar porque su trabajo no se lo permitía y Penny simplemente no le atraía mucho la idea. Después de acordar todos los planes para el viaje y prometerle a Penny que era al parecer la mas responsable de todos que no apostarían, Blaine y Kurt se despidieron para ir de vuelta hasta su casa cuando el sol empezaba a descender, pero al parecer Kurt tenía otros planes antes de llegar.

- ¿Este no es camino, verdad? – le preguntó Blaine cuando miraba que no era por donde se habían ido mas temprano.

- Este es otro camino, pero antes de llegar quiero llevarte a otro lugar – Kurt le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Pensé que tu papá había dicho que de noche no fuéramos más allá de Santa Mónica -

- Blaine, a donde vamos es Santa Mónica de hecho nunca hemos salido de ella, Malibú esta en la cosa de Santa Mónica – explicó Kurt sonriendo.

- Okey, pero por favor dime a donde me llevas – le pidió Blaine haciendo un adorable puchero.

- No seas infantil Blaine, cuando lleguemos lo veras –

- Bien – aceptó Blaine su derrota, sabiendo que no había forma de convencer a Kurt de que le dijera hacia donde iban. Siguieron yendo por el camino, hasta que entraron en uno de terracería, Blaine se dio cuenta que iban a otra playa porque adelante se miraban unas construcciones rocosas, pero todo se miraba absolutamente solo sin ninguna persona cerca.

- Te gustan lo lugares en los que no hay nadie, ¿verdad? – Blaine le dijo cuando se estacionaron en esa playa solitaria.

- Te lo dije, los lugares donde me puedo alejar de la ciudad, ahora bajemos te quiero mostrar algo mas antes de que se haga mas tarde – Bajaron cada uno del coche y Kurt lo guío hasta donde estaban esas rocas que formaban una especie de cueva.

- ¿Otra cueva? – Le preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja, Kurt se sonrojó al recordar lo de la _"vuelta por la isla". - _¿Qué haremos en esta? –

- Ver como el día da paso a la noche – Kurt le contesto sonriéndole – Mira ahí se forma una especie de arco – señalo mas adelante y efectivamente se formaba una especie de circulo a medias - Ahí nos sentaremos para poder ver –

Blaine caminó junto con él, hasta que estuvieron frente a las piedras y ayudo a subir a Kurt primero, después él se agarró con sus brazos y dio un salto para poder sentarse junto a Kurt, se recargo contra el peñasco e hizo que Kurt quedara sentado entre sus piernas abiertas recargando su espalda contra su pecho. Así permanecieron viendo hacia el horizonte y solo viendo como el sol terminaba de esconderse y el cielo se llenaba de millones de colores desde el tenue naranja bajito hasta el azul que empezaba a emanar con algunas estrellas y la luna comenzaba a aparecer para tomar el lugar en el que había permanecido el sol. Inclusive la marea del mar cambiaba adaptándose a esta nueva forma, la presión de las olas crecía y luego bajaba, haciendo la marea creciera cada vez mas, el agua golpeaba la arena y el olor de tierra mojada invadía a un mas el lugar, todo era hermoso desde el cielo hasta el silencio en el que se habían quedado solo observando lo que los rodeaba.

- Kurt esto es fantástico – dijo en su oído, ganándose que la piel de Kurt se erizara por el contacto de su aliento contra su piel, lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos y los mantenía entre los de él en su regazo.

- Me alegra que te guste – le contesto por sobre su hombro, lentamente se movió alejándose de él para después acomodarse y quedar frente a frente.

Blaine lo atrajo hacia él, con una de sus manos acarició una de sus mejillas y con la otra lo mantenía sujeto por la espalda - Sabes, con esta luz tu piel luce inclusive mas bella de lo que es – le dijo y Kurt se ruborizó dándole una tierna sonrisa – Ahora es todavía mas hermosa –

- Blaine – susurró acercando su rostro al de él, y Blaine inmediatamente entendió, puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y puso sus labios sobre los de él, en todo el día solo habían compartido besos fugaces, pero ahora estaban ahí solos sin nadie que los viera y compartían ese beso con tanta paz y tranquilidad como les permitía el momento. Kurt pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros y dejó que esos labios a los que se estaba volviendo adicto lo llenaran y lo llevaran al mismísimo paraíso, Blaine paso su lengua por sus labios pero no hizo ademan de internarla en la boca de Kurt, el castaño dejo salir un quejido de protesto y Blaine río en el beso, entonces Blaine volvió a jugar con su lengua y esta vez si se permitió adentrarla en la profunda cavidad de Kurt envolviendo con su lengua la de él y acariciándola dulcemente, pasándola por toda su boca como queriendo recordar cada centímetro de esta y poder saborear cada rincón, Kurt movió instintivamente sus manos a sus rulos y los empezó a jalar suavemente mientras Blaine bajaba sus manos hasta su cadera inmiscuyéndose por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt para poder tocar su piel delicadamente. Kurt sintió como sus pulmones empezaban a pedirle por algo más de oxigeno pero no estaba dispuesto a terminar aun con ese beso, pero Blaine sintió la misma necesidad por lo que se separaron uniendo sus frentes juntas y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

- No tienes idea de como extrañe esto, todo el día – Blaine le dijo y Kurt río ante su tono de necesidad.

- Yo también, pero ahora tenemos que volver, y... – Paso una de sus manos acariciando por sobre su cuello, el pecho, estomago y terminando en su cadera – Tal vez podamos terminar con esto – se acercó hasta su oreja para susurrarle y darle una leve mordida en su lóbulo – en nuestro pequeño balcón, ¿te gustaría eso? –

- Me encantaría –

* * *

_**Bueno, esto fue el capitulo de hoy. No había podido actualizar pero ya lo hice y espero que les haya gustado, estuve contestando algunos reviews y espero que me puedan volver a dejar alguno, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón y recuerden que los quiero y los amo!**_

_**P.D. ¡Próximo capitulo nuestros chicos se irán a Las Vegas!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Viaje en carretera

**_N/A: Holaa, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews de los capítulos anteriores en verdad se los agradezco._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5. Viaje en carretera_**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada Blaine no soportaba mas la cama, lo único que había hecho desde que se acostó era pensar y pensar en su vida, se sentía sofocado y ahogado. Se levantó y observó a través de la ventana pero no le apetecía salir, salió por su puerta al pasillo, vio las puertas de las demás habitaciones en especial la de Kurt pensó en ir con él y simplemente abrazarlo hasta volver a quedarse dormido, pero no, eso sería demasiado y no estaban listos para dar ese paso.

Bajo por las escaleras en el segundo piso lo recibió la sala de entretenimiento pero sabía que ponerse a jugar en ese momento no sería para nada agradable, continúo su camino hasta la sala, se volvió al lado izquierdo y en el fondo vio el piano. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó sobre el banquillo. Colocó sus dedos en las teclas se sentía un poco frías al tacto en sus cálidas manos, miró hacia los lados pero no estaba ninguna partitura por ningún lado y él no recordaba ninguna canción en esos momentos debido a que su cerebro estaba medio dormido.

Recordó que el despacho de Burt estaba ahí junto así que fue hasta allá, la puerta estaba cerrada como de costumbre pero no tenía la llave puesta agarró el pomo de la puerta y le dio la vuelta. Entro en la oficina que era como una biblioteca en miniatura había una gran cantidad de libros en los libreros que estaban detrás del escritorio y una mini sala en el rincón, encendió el ordenador e ingresó en una de sus páginas favoritas sobre música y buscó en la colección una canción que le gustaba, imprimió el documento y después volvió al piano dejando todo como estaba.

De nuevo sentado, acomodó las partituras correctamente, empezó con las primeras notas dejando que ese sonido lo reconfortara, dando una muy larga introducción más de la necesaria para empezar a cantar.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

* * *

Kurt se despertó algo extrañado desenredándose de sus sabanas, estiró su mano izquierda hasta su mesita de noche volteó su reloj para ver la hora marcaba las 3:15 a.m. gruñó por haberse despertado a esa hora de la madrugada y se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado, abrió completamente sus ojos, sino estaba equivocado ese era el sonido del piano.

Pero, ¿Quien estaba tocando a esa hora?, se levantó de su cama y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, conforme iba bajando una voz inundo sus oídos.

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like**

Ese sin duda era Blaine, terminó de bajar las escaleras más lentamente y dando pasos cuidadosos para que no notará que estaba ahí, caminó a donde provenía la música y se quedó parado hasta quedar unos tres metros de distancia del piano, lugar donde estaba su novio sentado solo con un pantalón de pijama puesto y de sus caderas para arriba al descubierto, Kurt se recargo cuidadosamente a la pared tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbarlo, lo miraba de espalda pero por su voz se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar.

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like to be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

Blaine estaba totalmente entregado a la melodía, sin percatarse de que su novio estaba a una corta distancia, solo existía él y ese instrumento que tocaba con sus manos, sintiendo como cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía mas desahogado y sus ojos se llenaban más de esas lagrimas acumuladas de siempre.

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**But deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like to be like me**

En este punto no soportó más y las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a rodar sobre su cara, mojando sus pómulos y mejillas, pasando por sus suaves labios y pudo saborear el sabor salado de cada una de ellas, al final bajaban perdiéndose por debajo de su barbilla hasta comienzos de su cuello, sentía que con esas gotas salía cada vez mas de su sentimiento de olvido.

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lies straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be ok**

Kurt notó que Blaine estaba llorando con un gran sentimiento de desasosiego, sintiendo que un fuerte puñetazo lo golpeaba muy duro directo al pecho justo en su corazón, una gran opresión lo invadió, tomando una decisión se acercó a él despacio para no asustarlo, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia Blaine no parecía haber escuchado nada. Kurt acomodó una de sus manos en su hombro y Blaine se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, volteó de lado para verlo aunque sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Kurt pudo ver por primera vez su rostro cubierto completamente de lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir y sus ojos habían decaído de igual forma que su sonrisa, mostrándose ahora triste y sin ese peculiar brillo que siempre suelen tener, se sentó a su lado, afortunadamente el banco era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos pudieran estar sentados cómodamente, se sentía cada vez peor al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, Blaine se deshacía más cada vez que hablaba y no podía controlarse en absoluto y sinceramente aun no tenía la intensión de parar.

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like**

**What it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life.**

Cuando finalmente la canción terminó permaneció sentado en su lugar sin decir nada, sus dedos aun colocados en la misma posición y su llanto permanecía en silencio.

- ¿Blaine? – escuchó que Kurt lo llamaba al lado suyo, él había aparecido en algún momento pero realmente no le prestó atención hasta ese momento.

Volteo de nuevo hacia él y se percató de que Kurt también tenia los ojos humedecidos pero no había derramado ningún lagrima – Perdona si... te desperté... pero...- Kurt colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Solo, ven – Le dijo mientras abría sus brazos para él, Blaine no tardó mas de dos segundos en abrazarse al cuerpo de su novio, pasando sus brazos apretando sobre su estomago, escondió la cabeza en su pecho y lloró sobre su camiseta.

- Shh, shh, ya, ya, está bien – Kurt trataba de consolarlo pasando su brazos sobre su espalda formando extraños patrones con sus manos sobando y masajeando, pero Blaine se desbarataba en sus brazos, sacudiendo su cuerpo en fuertes sollozos que resonaban en toda la sala, por ultimo Kurt recargo su cabeza en su hombro y dio tiernos besos en donde le fue posible alcanzar de su espalda.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada por los próximos minutos, Kurt dejó caer algunas lágrimas pero las limpió rápidamente, no sabia exactamente el porqué de que Blaine estuviera así pero suponía que se debía a su familia, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario, no al menos hasta que él decidiera que quería hablar. Era consiente de que por ahora lo único que él necesitaba era ese confort y calma que él mismo podría brindarle.

Luego de un tiempo Blaine pareció calmarse y se separó un poco de él, aunque todavía lo mantenía abrazado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Kurt, depositando un tierno beso en su cuello.

- Si, creo – le respondió con la voz ronca después del llanto.

- ¿Quieres hablar? –

- No, aun no, por favor – pidió Blaine con la voz asustada de un niño pequeño.

Kurt lo abrazó aun mas fuerte susurrando en su oído – Tranquilo cuando tu estés listo, yo estaré aquí para ti, ¿si? –

Blaine se apartó completamente y acomodo sus propias manos en sus costados, mientras Kurt pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Gracias, solo gracias por estar aquí – le dijo y se acercó a sus labios para darle un tierno beso de agradecimiento.

- No tienes que agradecer Blaine, yo te lo dije, estoy aquí para ti cada vez que me necesites no importa si son las 3 de la madrugada o las 5 de la tarde estaré en cualquier momento – puso sus manos en su rostro y limpió suavemente su rostro de las húmedas lágrimas que aun estaban.

- Aun así te lo agradezco y disculpa si te he despertado a esta hora – Blaine parecía tan apenado y frustrado que era como estar con un niño espantado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, ahora subamos – Kurt se levanto del asiento y tendió una de sus manos hacia él, Blaine la cogió y lo siguió escaleras arriba – Vamos a limpiarte ese rostro para que después puedas seguir durmiendo – ya estando en el tercer piso sin vacilar los llevó directo a su habitación, Blaine iba aun tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta sino hasta que estuvo dentro del dormitorio.

- Kurt...-

- Nada Blaine, vas a dormir conmigo hoy – se adelanto a terminar de hablar por él - Ven, yo te ayudó – le metió a su baño y mojó una toalla para posteriormente pasarla por todos los lugares donde había marcas de su llanto, lo volvió a conducir hasta su cama y lo ayudó a acostarse bajó las sabanas, Kurt se tiró a su lado y Blaine se abrazó otra vez a él, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Se quedaron dormidos casi inmediatamente, Blaine aferrado con ganas a su novio y en su mente reviviendo ese sueño por el que le costaba tanto superar y Kurt sosteniéndolo consigo mismo para tratar de darle esa seguridad que necesitaba.

* * *

La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas, era media mañana y como ambos se habían levantado en la madrugada no se habían levantado más temprano. Kurt sentía como el sol pegaba de lleno en su rostro y apretó mas los ojos frunciendo el ceño, además de que se sentía aprisionado y apretado, con un peso sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y se dio cuenta que Blaine seguía en la misma posición de la noche anterior aferrado a él.

Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la cabellera oscura mientras pasaba sus manos por toda su espalda desnuda, Blaine se removió entre sueños refregándose contra él y Kurt pudo sentir su excitación a través de la fina tela del pantalón, luego de esto murmuró algo incomprensible para después abrir sus orbes delicadamente, pestañeó un par de veces hasta que volteó hacia arriba encontrándose con los grandes ojos de Kurt que lo miraban fijamente.

- Buenos días – logró decir en medio de un bostezo cuando se separaba un poco de Kurt y estiraba levemente sus brazos, colocándose de lado para quedar frente a frente.

- Buenos días – contestó Kurt sonriendo, Blaine lo volteó a ver y quedó fascinado si aquella ocasión cuando había logrado fotografiarlo por su ventana se miraba tan tierno bello durmiendo, ahora teniéndolo de cerca esa visión era aun mejor, Kurt tenía el cabello alborotado y en todas direcciones mientras sus ojos estaban adormilados y sus labios en una tierna sonrisa amodorrada, para Blaine era la vista perfecta a pesar de que se miraba algo cansado.

- De verdad quiero besarte ahora – le dijo sin poder evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca y acariciando dulcemente su mejilla con su mano.

- ¿Quién te esta deteniendo? – Kurt preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

Blaine sonrió e inclinó su rostro sobre el de Kurt acariciando suavemente sus labios con los suyos, Kurt puso sus manos como pudo en la espalda de Blaine y lo jalo junto con él hasta quedar recostado completamente sobre su espalda y su novio sobre él. Blaine se sorprendió por el movimiento y soltó una risita en los labios de Kurt, pasando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, delineó con su lengua el labio inferior de Kurt, mordiéndolo cuidadosamente con sus dientes y chupando ávidamente sus labios, hasta que él riendo le dio pasó a su boca, Blaine internó su lengua en la boca de Kurt provocando que sus lenguas se tocaran y ambos gimieran, en una lucha por la dominación del beso. Kurt comenzó a acariciar con sus manos toda la espalda de Blaine disfrutando que este no llevara nada que la protegiera, Blaine se movió más sobre él provocando que su erección se frotara contra el muslo de Kurt, cuando finalmente se logró acomodar con su rodilla abrió paso entre las piernas de él para que la rodilla de Kurt quedara de igual forma en su entrepierna y así tocarse mutuamente entre ellos, Kurt siguió el contacto de Blaine subiendo sus caderas y provocando que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro al sentirse a través de la fina tela.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Blaine no tardó en repartir besos por todo su rostro y mandíbula, bajando por su cuello dejando besos húmedos mientras sus caderas se seguían tocando en ese movimiento que los hacia jadear, Kurt movió su cabeza a un lado dejando mas espacio a Blaine que seguía besando toda la extensión de su cuello, con el tiempo su lengua remplazó sus labios, chupando en algunas partes y mordiendo para saborear esa suave piel que parecía que cada vez le gustaba más dejando leves y pequeñitas marcas rojas que sabía que después se volverían mas oscuras, mordisqueo una zona en especifica del cuello de Kurt, que sabia que lo convertían en una manojo de sensaciones, después lamió en el mismo lugar para sanar un poco la marca un poco más grande que las demás y sopló con su boca haciendo haciéndolo jadear incontrolablemente y encajara sus dedos fuertemente en la espalda baja de Blaine mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

- Kurt sabes tan delicioso – le susurró en la oreja antes de morder su lóbulo y besar justó detrás de su oreja.

Kurt se sentía en las nubes sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocado por Blaine se ponía en llamas y encendía, percibió las manos de Blaine internarse bajo su camiseta y acariciar su estomago mientras su boca bajaba cada vez más de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula que era el punto donde la ropa le permitía llegar dejando una marca ahí donde la camiseta y su pecho se unían, Blaine tironeó de la camiseta para tratar de subirla y sacársela pero Kurt lo detuvo separándose de él, Blaine lo vio con el ceño fruncido y su rostro en total interrogación.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada, solo déjame a mí – le sonrió y el mismo se saco su prenda por sobre sus hombros y cabeza. Blaine sentía que su mandíbula podría caer en cualquier momento y así abría pasado si Kurt no hubiera con su mano cerrado su boca riendo – Blaine cierra esa boca y utilízala en hacer algo mas útil – Blaine le sonrió y vio su pecho y abdomen poco trabajados pero que estaban firmes con una mirada descarada y hambrienta, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas en ellas se debatían la pasión, lujuria y cariño que cada día crecía más entre ellos a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo juntos.

- Eres tan hermoso Kurt – le susurró contra sus labios y después lo beso con toda esa pasión que lo dominaba en ese momento, sus pieles se tocaron y ambos jadearon audiblemente.

- Shh, shh alguien puede oírnos – le dijo atrayendo su cabeza con las manos en su cuello para un nuevo beso y acallar los ruidos que se provocaban entre ellos.

- Mmm – Fue lo único que Blaine pudo decir en respuesta al sentir la lengua de Kurt irrumpir en su cavidad.

- Blaine – gimió Kurt cuando sus miembros se rozaron y subió sus manos hasta su cabeza para tironear de esos rizos libres de gel, a Blaine eso lo excitó aun más y aumentó el movimiento disfrutando de los pequeños ruiditos que salían de Kurt, empezó a bajar una de sus manos hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón y desató el cordón, mientras que con la otra la mantenía aun lado para apoyarse en ella y no estar completamente sobre su novio, después volvió a subirla tocando cuanto podía para acariciar uno de sus pezones con apenas sus yemas suavemente sobándolo y jaloneándolo Kurt dio un pequeño gritó que estaba entre el placer y el dolor, y Blaine seguía con su boca besando todo su pecho, con su lengua delineo una de las tetillas de Kurt ganándose un fuerte jadeo de parte del castaño empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo ávidamente como si se tratase de un caramelo especialmente dulce para después jalarlo con sus dientes, Kurt arqueó su espalda contra es boca caliente que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas y tratando de obtener el mayor contacto posible. Blaine convirtió mas errático el toque de sus erecciones haciendo que cada vez se rozaran más y los llevaran más cerca del éxtasis – Blaine... no aguanto...– pidió Kurt entre jadeos.

Blaine internó su mano entre su pantalón y después en su ropa interior, tomando el pene erecto de Kurt entre sus manos, subiendo y bajando su mano gentilmente desde la cabeza hasta la base y jugando con su pezón en la boca, provocando un gran placer en toda la anatomía de Kurt, haciendo que gimiera incontrolablemente en ese punto y que los dedos del castaño rasparan la piel dorada de su espalda, mientras él mismo seguía masturbándose contra el muslo de Kurt.

El castaño no soportaba tanta cantidad de placer junta, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se podría venir sin previó aviso y así fue después de un par de movimientos más de la mano de Blaine sobre él, Kurt lo tomó por el cuello con sus manos y unió sus bocas salvajemente para un beso necesitado, en el camino chocando dientes y narices, sintió como todos sus músculos contraerse mientras llegaba al orgasmo, un calor invadió toda la parte baja de su abdomen y se vino en un grito ahogado por la boca de Blaine, Blaine sintió el líquido caliente recorrer su mano y segundos después fue se turno de correrse sintiendo un poderoso clímax y soltando un gemido ronco de lo más profundo de su garganta que Kurt se encargo de tomar de sus labios.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Kurt contra las almohadas y Blaine permaneció encima de su pecho, sacó su mano de la ropa de Kurt limpiándola con el mismo interior del pantalón y la puso sobre su estomago, mientras seguían sintiendo las descargas de placer aun inundando sus cuerpos. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Blaine acariciando la suave piel de su estomago con sus manos escuchando el golpeteo del corazón de Kurt contra su oído y Kurt masajeaba su cráneo con las yemas de sus dedos y jalando de vez en cuando de unos cuantos rizos negros azabache consiguiendo que Blaine ronroneara de satisfacción.

- Pareces un gatito – le dijo riendo.

- Es que es muy placentero eso que haces con tus manos – contestó.

- Tus manos son mayormente placenteras – dijo y sintió que su rostro se sonrojó inmediatamente y Blaine soltó una carcajada sin ver como se había puesto Kurt.

- A ti te encanta lo que yo hago con mis manos – contestó mientras con sus dedos tocaba todo el estomago de Kurt y lo acariciaba amablemente disfrutando del tacto de su tersa y suave piel.

- Sabes, creo que me acostumbraría a despertarme así todas las mañanas – Kurt le dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba al techo.

- Entonces podría colarme por tu ventana todas las noches, como en el libro, y dormir contigo para despertar juntos por la mañana –

- ¿De verdad leíste ese libro? – fue lo único que pudo decir Kurt cuando Blaine hizo la referencia del libro de "El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación".

- Si, de verdad lo leí – se levantó del pecho de Kurt colocándose mejor sobre él para verlo directamente a los ojos y recargó su frente contra la de él dando un pequeño beso un sus labios – Buenos días, de nuevo – murmuró y Kurt río.

- Buenos días, de nuevo – contestó Kurt e hizo un movimiento con sus piernas sintiendo su propia corrida en él, transformó su cara en una mueca de incomodidad y asco haciendo que Blaine soltara una carcajada al verlo.

- Si, necesitas una ducha – le dijo riendo, beso por última vez sus labios que aun estaban fruncidos y después se levanto de la cama – Yo iré a hacer lo mismo, te parece si nos vemos ahorita abajo para desayunar juntos –

- Me parece bien – dijo incorporándose en la cama para sentarse, viendo como Blaine se dirigía a la puerta que daba directamente al pasillo - ¿No crees que sea mejor que cruces por el balcón?-

- Oh, si tienes razón – Blaine sonrió por última vez y salió por la ventana.

* * *

- Oh, Dios Blaine... por favor... deja de... hacer e-eso – pidió Kurt.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó en tono burlón.

- Oh, oh, por favor –

- No quiero, me gusta hacerlo –

- Por favor, t-te lo pido –

- Pero me encanta hacerlo –

- Pero... pero...–

- Y a ti, te encanta–

- Blaine...–

- Esta bien, voy a parar – Blaine dejo de hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sillón. Dejando que Kurt se recupera recargándose contra el reposa brazos, flexionando una de sus rodillas hacia arriba y con sus manos sosteniendo su estomago aun riendo, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y trataba de regular su respiración entre cada risa.

El día ya se había ido y ambos estaban afuera como de costumbre en su pequeña terraza disfrutando de la noche, habían pasado el día jugando con la consola de videojuegos y nadando en la alberca, Blaine había estado evitando hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior pero sabía que no lo podría evitar o seguir postergándolo por mucho mas tiempo.

- Gracias – dijo después de unos segundos cuando estuvo completamente calmado.

- De nada – contestó riendo Blaine.

- ¿Blaine? – lo llamó Kurt, a pesar de que lo tenía frente suyo. _¡BIEN! ¡ES AHORA! _

- ¿Si? –

- Cuéntame que paso anoche – Blaine se puso algo tenso ante la mención de lo sucedido y bajó su mirada al suelo – Si no quieres, no pasa nada –

- No, si quiero pero...- no pudo terminar de hablar.

- De verdad no tienes que hacerlo por ahora – Kurt se inclinó de nuevo y le agarró con el pulgar e índice la barbilla para hacer que volviera su vista a él.

- Lo voy hacer, te lo voy a contar – dijo suspirando y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

- Está bien –

- Okey, yo... estuve pensando en mis padres anoche –

- Pensando en tus padres, no lo entiendo – Kurt estaba confundido ante su respuesta.

- Kurt, ¿Porqué crees qué estoy en un internado? –

- Bueno, pues yo pensaba que porque tus padres comúnmente están de viaje –

- En parte – tomo una gran exhalación y después inhalo – Kurt, no sabes lo que se siente ver a tus padres sol veces al año, 4 si tengo suerte y eso solo a pasado dos años de los siete que he estado en Londres –

- Blaine, yo...-

- Kurt, mis padres nunca han estado, nunca – se levantó del sillón caminando de un lado a otro tomando su cabello entre sus manos desesperado – les importa una mierda lo que pase conmigo y hacen que yo me sienta así, me hacen sentirme que nos soy digno de estar cerca de ellos, me hacen sentir que no sirvo para nada, por eso me mandan hasta otro continente para no tener que tenerme cerca o tener que verme, me siento herido y perdido Kurt, completamente solo, ni siquiera mi hermano ha estado cuando mas lo necesite, cuando le hablé a mi padre acerca de que no me gustaban las mujeres fue la única ocasión en años que pase tiempo con él y sabes que lo único que hizo, me quería hacer entender que yo estaba mal y estaba confundido y...y...–

Kurt se levantó del sillón y lo abrazó como la noche anterior con fuerza dejando que se desahogara, Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt y ahí siguió hablando un poco mas tranquilo pero con la misma impotencia – Me han pateado y encerrado en otro mundo aparte para no tener que lidiar conmigo y mis problemas nunca más, y ni siquiera Cooper, mi propio hermano, ha estado para salvarme un ejemplo es ahora, le pedí, rogué y suplique que me dejara ir con él y simplemente se negó diciendo que le era imposible, a veces creo que él tiene suerte ya no tiene que preocuparse mas por nuestros padres, estoy solo Kurt, completamente solo en este mundo, me gustaría tanto poder ser una persona que simplemente todo eso no le importara pero no puedo, es algo que no puedo simplemente evitar, los necesito y me duele admitirlo pero es la verdad, necesito de ese cariño de mis familia, necesito ser yo con ellos y que me aprecien por eso, pero no puedo por que cuando creo hacer algo que ara que por fin se sientan orgullosos de mi y de mí esfuerzo, ellos tan solo dan la media vuelta y se vuelven a marchar, hace dos años sufrí un accidente donde unos tipos nos molieron a golpes a mi y mis amigos y lo único que ellos hicieron fue mandar un maldito correo deseando que pronto me recuperar, eso me dolió mas que cualquier golpe que pude haber recibido alguna vez y me di cuenta de que definitivamente no tengo a nadie con quien estar – Blaine terminó de hablar pero solo se quedaron ahí parados abrazándose mutuamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

Hasta que Kurt se animó a hablar sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a llorar al igual que Blaine – No estas solo Blaine ahora estoy yo aquí contigo – eso fue lo único que susurró en su oído y Blaine en respuesta solo se aferró más a él.

- Gracias – sintió Kurt que Blaine murmuraba.

* * *

Después de aquel día cuando Blaine se había abierto totalmente, Kurt no quiso seguir insistiendo más con el tema y le dio algo de espacio para él, dado que desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles no había podido tener ni un minuto a solas. Ya era viernes y al día siguiente se irían a Las Vegas lo cual los tenía emocionados, Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, esperando que Santana llegara a su casa para pasar el tiempo en la alberca y relajarse para disfrutar del buen clima. Tocaron a su ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pasa Blaine – le dijo sabiendo que era el único que podría estar tocando.

Blaine entró cuando abrió la ventana y le dio una de sus grandiosas sonrisas, llevaba un pants y una sudadera de cierre pero la tenía abierta dejando ver su perfecto abdomen trabajado y una mochila colgaba de su hombro de lado, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior al verlo – Mmm, voy a bajar a hacer algo de ejercicio, ¿quieres unirte? –

- Gracias, pero estoy esperando a Santana –

- Bueno, está bien – Le sonrió Blaine y de nuevo salió por dónde había entrado.

Blaine iba llegando a la sala, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y la Sra. Robinson salió quien sabe de qué lugar para abrir, esperó un momento suponiendo que era la amiga de Kurt y podría aprovechar para saludarla y hacerle una pregunta.

- Buenas tardes señorita Santana – saludó amable la mujer.

- Hola, buenas tardes vengo a ver a Kurt – Santana la saludó entrando a la casa dirigiéndose a las escaleras y la mujer se retiró por donde había venido, Santana estaba por subir pero vio a Blaine ahí parado, ella llevaba un vestido rojo con unos zapatos increíblemente altos y un gran bolso en su mano junto con su gafas de sol en la otra – Oh, Hola –

- Hola, ¿Santana, cierto? –

- Si, esa soy yo –

- Genial, no soy muy bueno con los nombres pero es bueno verte – dijo nervioso.

- Lo mismo digo, _Blaine _– Santana le sonrió dándole a entender que ella no había olvidado su nombre - ¿A dónde ibas? – le preguntó al ver que no iba a subir.

- Oh, yo voy hacer algo de ejercicio, tengo que practicar porque en el inicio de clases son las primeras competencias o peleas como prefieras llamarlas –

- ¿Peleas? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Si, practico el boxeo –

- ¿De verdad? – un tono de emoción se había instalado en su voz.

- Si – le contestó extrañado.

- Eso es fantástico, pero sabes aun no entiendo que sucede entre tú y Kurt, realmente espero poder descubrir eso hoy – le dijo con cierto tono de superioridad pero bromeando.

- Mejor dejar que él te diga todo lo que quieras saber – Blaine le guiñó un ojo y Santana río – _Santana_ hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Santana arqueó una de sus cejas.

- Kurt es virgen si es lo que quieres saber – le dijo en tono serio la latina, y Blaine río avergonzado.

- Agradezco tu información, pero eso no es lo que me interesa saber – dijo Blaine sacudiendo su cabeza levemente ruborizado.

- ¿Entonces? –

- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Kurt? –

- Oh, ese es en 2 semanas más el 20 para ser mas clara, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó abriendo mas de lo necesario sus ojos.

- Lo que pasa que de hecho la última vez que lo vi antes de llegar aquí fue en su cumpleaños y no recordaba con exactitud la fecha, además de que hoy lo escuche hablar con su papá y lo amenazaba conque tenía que estar aquí para ese día – Blaine se disculpó.

- Ah, así es Kurt, no le importa si su papá no esta en todo el verano, pero si no esta en su cumpleaños no se lo perdona y este año será mas especial que cualquier otro porque va cumplir 18 y será legal – Santana aplaudió con sus manos emocionada.

- Perfecto entonces, gracias por decirme –

- ¿Planeas alguna sorpresa? –

- No lo sé, yo no conozco a casi nadie aquí además de él y no es como si yo conociera mucho el lugar como para poder planear algo – Blaine explicó y Santana sonrió con picardía moviendo sus cejas - ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer algo para él? –

- Blaine Anderson, puedes contar conmigo para todo, TODO – le asegura Santana afirmando con su cabeza.

- ¿Santana? – escucharon la voz de Kurt que bajaba por las escaleras.

- Si, aquí estoy con Blaine – contestó su amiga y en unos cuantos pasos más Kurt ya estaba ahí con ellos.

- Hola, te esperaba arriba – la saludó Kurt dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla que Santana le devolvió.

- Si, bueno estaba por subir cuando tu guapísimo nov... – Kurt le tapó la boca con su mano antes de que terminara de hablar.

- Shh, no lo digas en voz alta – le dijo en un susurró y Blaine se río de la acción de su novio, pero Kurt lo ignoró.

- Pero, ¿Qué? – preguntó una vez que Kurt hubo quitado su mano.

- Ahorita te cuento, pero ¿que hacían ustedes dos? – señalo del uno al otro sin comprender.

- Como te decía me entretuve con Blaine y su increíble cuerpo cuando iba subiendo – Blaine se tomó las orillas de su sudadera y las uso para cubrirse más un poco sonrojado cuando escuchó las palabras de Santana.

- Santana, podrías por favor evitar ver el cuerpo de mi n... amigo – dijo parándose más enfrente de ella e interponiendo su visión de Blaine.

- Como quieras – Santana se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, yo me voy los veo más tarde – Blaine les dijo y salió para irse directo al gym.

- Kurtie algo de lo que quieras hablarme –

- ¿Mi habitación o alberca? –

- Uhh, la alberca con una piña colada para acompañar – Kurt soltó un suspiro pero asintió.

- De acuerdo, tú ve yendo y yo te alcanzó en unos minutos –

- Allá te espero –

Santana salió por el mismo lugar que se había ido Blaine y Kurt fue a la cocina a preparar las bebidas encontrándose con la Sra. Robinson ahí que anotaba las compras de la semana en unas hojas.

- ¿Así que durmieron bien? – preguntó mientras escribía y Kurt se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo. Después de la primera noche que durmieron juntos, lo habían seguido haciendo, Blaine entraba por su ventana y ahí se quedaban dormidos abrazados uno del otro.

- ¿Cómo? – contestó una vez que pudo tranquilizarse.

- Hoy en la mañana, fui hasta tu habitación, como era tarde pensé que ya te habrías levantado y estarías haciendo alguna cosa fuera como de costumbre, así que solo entre sin tocar y lo vi a ambos profundamente dormidos y abrazados muy cómodamente – la mujer le explico pero sonreía de manera cómplice.

- Oh, Dios, yo...– Kurt no sabia ni que decir a eso, nunca había pasado por su mente que ella se pudiera dar cuenta.

- Además, son demasiado obvios – dijo riendo, pero se dio cuenta de que él seguía sin saber que hacer o decir – No le diré a tu padre si es lo que te preocupa –

Kurt soltó el aire que no sabia que había estado acumulando antes de contestar – Gracias –

Ella le sonrió y le acaricio el brazo – De nada – Kurt agarró la charola con los vasos y estaba por salir cuando le volvió a hablar – Solo usen protección, por favor – Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente y agacho la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra mientras salía.

Fue hasta donde estaba Santana sentada en una de las sillas con una gran sombrilla puesta y una pequeña mesa al lado.

- Ya te estabas tardando Kurtie – dijo ella pero sin verlo realmente.

- Si, tuve una pequeña charla con la señora Robinson antes de venirme – le contó mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a ella y colocaba la charola en la mesa que quedaba en el medio.

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Sobre como pasamos la noche Blaine y yo – y cayo en cuenta en sus palabras demasiado tarde, mal uso de esa oración delante de Santana López.

- ¡WANKY! – Gritó emocionada – eso quiere decir que pasan la noche juntos, es decir viven en la misma casa y todo eso, pero ¿él duerme contigo? –

- Algunas veces hemos dormido juntos, pero solo eso, solo dormimos – le aseguró Kurt.

- Mhmm – murmuró mientras tomaba por el popote de una de las bebidas – Y yo soy Santa Claus –

Kurt no pudo evitar recordar que dormir con Blaine era algo completamente diferente incluso si solo se abrazaban, cierto algunas veces se iban a algo más que eso pero nunca habían hecho cualquier cosa mas allá de masturbarse mutuamente porque sabían que eso les era mas que suficiente a los dos, y es que el solo pensamiento de eso lo hacia ruborizarse.

- ¿Y piensas contarme acerca del porque son novios de un día para otro? – le preguntó Santana que se estaba poniendo cómoda para escuchar toda la historia completa.

- Okey, todo empezó cuando vi sus hermosos ojos... – Kurt se concentró en contarle todo a su amiga desde el terror que paso para poder encontrar a Blaine en el aeropuerto, después el día que había pasado con él, la comida que tuvieron, la ida al centro comercial para comprar el celular nuevo de Blaine hasta le habló sobre el tal Jeremiah que trabajaba en ese lugar, la visita al viejo muelle, después lo que ocurrió en la piscina y como se habían besado por primera vez.

Continuó con su relato del día que fueron a la isla con todos en el yate, trataba de evitar los detalles de lo que hicieron cuando estuvieron solos pero Santana siempre lo instaba a que continuara diciendo más hasta que al final supo punto y seña de todo lo que habían hecho, y no pudo evitar ponerse de nuevo algo celoso al mencionar a las mujeres de aquella tienda, le dijo todas y cada una de las cosas que habían hecho estando en la playa y la escena por la que paso cuando Zack se les había acercado.

Al llegar a la parte del porque habían dormido juntos le advirtió que no le podía decir la razón por la que Blaine se había levantado aquella noche dado que era algo muy personal y él no estaba en derecho de andarlo diciendo todo por ahí, Santana lo escuchaba en todo momento a cualquier cosa que decía hasta terminar con la platica que había tenido momentos antes con la señora que lo único que le había pedido era que usaran protección y le dijo el acuerdo que habían hecho de que nadie se enterara.

- Así que ella ya lo sabe, ahora solo quedan las persona de limpieza pero comúnmente vienen cuando estamos fuera – terminó Kurt.

- Magnifica historia ahora comprendo todo mejor –

- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? –

- Si, no hay mucho que agregar a eso, ustedes lo hacen parecer todo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo, no te puedo decir que no lo hagas porque seamos sinceros nosotros somos igual de tercos y si yo te dijera que estas haciendo mal tu te empeñarías en seguir haciéndolo porque eres capaz de todo solo para demostrar que tu estas en lo correcto, por eso es lo único que diré al respecto –

- Tienes razón –

- Claro que la tengo, además tu novio esta buenísimo y nunca te quitaría la oportunidad de que hagas de todo con él –

- Emm, ¿gracias? –

- De nada, ahora hablemos de Las Vegas –

- Así a propósito, ¿Qué le dirás a tu mamá? –

- Que nos vamos de campamento y así no vera tan extraño que vallamos tantos –

- Excelente idea, creo que le diremos lo mismo a la señora Robinson, total dudo mucho que mi papá vuelva para ese entonces –

- Tu papá volverá solo para tu cumpleaños ambos sabemos eso –

- Pues si, la mayoría de las veces lo hace así –

- Ahí esta, no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada y solo concéntrate en disfrutar –

- Eso are, ¿segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? –

- No, estoy bien yendo con Sam además no quiero ir de mal tercio con ustedes – le dijo guiñando un ojo hacia él.

- Ugh, tendré que conducir mas de 3 horas seguidas – hizo una mueca con su rostro con tan solo imaginarse el recorrido.

- Pero Blaine puede ayudarte, ¿Qué no? –

- Blaine no sabe conducir –

- ¿Cómo? – Santana no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Que no sabe, nunca ha aprendido porque su papá no le vio el caso a que tuviera un coche y no ha aprendido hacerlo –

- No te preocupes, no será un viaje tan pesado, además llegaremos al Cesar Palace, ¿Qué más puedes pedir? –

- Si, sobre eso, ¿Cómo estarán las reservaciones? –

- Quinn me dijo que son 4 habitaciones las que están reservadas, una para ella y Puck, otra para ti y Blaine, Rachel y yo tendremos que compartir también y Sam estará solo –

- ¿Cómo conseguirá Rachel ir sin que sus padres lo sepan? –

- Siempre si consiguieron ir en otro crucero y saldrán mañana mas temprano que nosotros, ya sabes ellos aman los barcos y navegar –

- Si –

- Ah, y saldremos a eso de las 10 de la mañana para llegar allá a la hora de la comida –

- Me parece bien, pero ¿Cuándo volveremos? –

- Creo que el lunes, pasar el fin de semana completo y venirnos ya en la tarde del lunes – Kurt asintió en comprensión - ¿Ya saben que harán allá? –

- No lo sé, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que no queremos ir a jugar ni apostar a ningún casino y no le vemos el caso tratar de entrar en algún lugar que no, nos sea permitido –

- Mmm, pero podría ser divertido ir todos juntos a bailar en algún club –

- Podría ser, pero eso ya lo veremos cuando estemos ahí –

- Te convenceré de aquí a entonces –

- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? –

- No, es una promesa – Kurt río - Oye y ¿Por qué no fuiste con Blaine a hacer ejercicio? Según sé tu también haces para mantenerte en forma, ¿Por qué no bajaste con él? –

- Porque quiero darle algo de espacio, prácticamente no nos hemos separado para nada desde que llego y no quiero que se sienta atosigado con mi presencia todo el tiempo, por eso estoy dándole su propio espacio personal para que así él pase tiempo a solas consigo mismo, todos necesitamos un respiro de vez en cuando –

- Es un buen punto, pero ¿Apoco no te gustaría ver como hace ejercicio? –

Kurt echo a volar su imaginación y lo único que vio fue a Blaine cubierto completamente de sudor, sin esa sudadera que llevaba puesta y con toda sus piel expuesta además de que los músculos estarían algo hinchados después de hacer ejercicio y su cuerpo se marcaría a un más dejando ver ese perfecto cuerpo trabajado – Dios, claro que me gustaría verlo – admitió.

- ¿Te lo acabas de imaginar, cierto? –

- Si, lo acabo de hacer – contestó sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, por que demonios Santana lo conocía también, como para saber que se lo acaba de imaginar en esa situación.

- Deberías aprovechar e ir a verlo, me ha dicho que practica boxeo, eso quiere decir que debe estar golpeando el saco y si mal no recuerdo eso queda al fondo de tu gym, fácilmente podrías ir a verlo sin que él se diera cuenta que estas ahí –

- No lo hare Santana, simplemente no –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, no? –

- Porque ya te lo dije, espacio personal, puedo esperar para ver su perfecto cuerpo mas tarde – contestó con un tono de voz decidido y Santana empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero miraba sobre el hombro de Kurt, él solo la miraba sin comprender a que se debía tanta risa.

- ¿Perfecto cuerpo? – preguntó Blaine divertido detrás de él y Kurt solo sintió como su rostro pasaba por todos los matices de rojo que existían, hasta quedar completamente colorado, no se animaba a voltear a verlo, esa sin duda era una de las vergüenzas mas grandes por las que había pasado.

- Mmm – Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo tomó por los hombros, ya no llevaba la sudadera pero sus brazos se sentían húmedos aunque Kurt estaba seguro que era agua y no sudor, hizo un movimiento haciendo que Kurt quedara de lado y volteándolo a ver.

- Gracias, tu cuerpo también es perfecto – después beso sus labios tiernamente...

- Ugh, saben que esto es asquerosamente dulce, creo que yo mejor me iré – Kurt rodó los ojo y se separó de Blaine.

- No, no te iras, aun no has entrado a la alberca y eso es a lo que venias en primer lugar –

- Bien, pero compórtense de verdad no necesito una interpretación de una pareja del 14 de febrero a mediados de año –

- Está bien – Blaine le respondió – ahora vamos a meternos a la alberca – igual que la primera vez Blaine se quitó su pants quedándose solo en un ajustado bóxer negro, le guiñó un ojo a Kurt, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – Lo siento, pero no me he dado cuenta que no tengo traje de baño – dijo como disculpa y después se tiró un clavado hacia la alberca.

- Wow Kurt, tu tienes eso entre tus brazos todas las noches – Santana le dijo mientras ella también se quitaba su vestido dejando ver un biquini negro. Kurt ignoró completamente su comentario y fue directo a la orilla de la alberca.

- Ven, el agua esta deliciosa – Blaine lo invitó dando su mano desde adentro.

- Okey, allá voy – sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se dejó caer en el agua al lado de Blaine. Santana fue la siguiente en entrar y así pasaron toda la tarde del viernes, metidos en la alberca y disfrutando de poder nadar cómodamente en ese espacio.

* * *

La mañana del sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado, y cuando menos pensaban ya iban camino a Las Vegas. Kurt le había dicho a la Sra. Robinson lo que habían acordado y ella no muy convencida los dejo marcharse. Se habían visto con todos en la salida de Los Ángeles y acordaron la ruta que seguirían para que ninguno se desviara o se perdiera.

-¡Es un jodido desierto! ¡Eso es lo que atravesaremos! ¡Nadie se perderá! ¡Es solo Mojave! – estalló Santana cuando Rachel repetía una y otra vez el camino que debían seguir.

- Y así piensan compartir habitación – murmuró Kurt a Blaine para que solo él lo oyera. Blaine no las conocía demasiado pero estaba seguro que esas dos chicas en una sola habitación no era para nada seguro.

Después de ese solo imprevisto en la salida, todos subieron a sus respectivos coches e iniciaron el camino de ida, Santana había tenido razón lo único que había era una carretera solitaria por la cual transitaban muy pocos coches y no había manera de perderse, a su alrededor lo único que se miraba el suelo seco y uno que otro árbol o planta extraña que solo nacía en esas zonas, el camino resultó más tranquilo de lo esperado, lo único que los acompañaba era el sonido del aire golpeando el coche y ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de bajar el capo porque fuera hacia un calor demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo.

El paisaje era tan poco agradable que Blaine quien acostumbraba tomar fotos casi a cualquier cosa por que le parecía bellísimo, solo había sacado una cuantas tomas y casi todas en su mayoría eran de Kurt riendo por alguna cosa que le decía Blaine, al exterior en si, solo había sacado unas cuantas y solamente para poder decir que tomo alguna.

A Kurt le molestaba el manejar tantas horas seguidas, por lo que cerca de las tres horas empezó a sentir sus brazos algo cansados avisó a los demás que pararía unos minutos para poder descansar e insistió en que ellos continuaran pero decidieron que era mejor esperarlo, no se querían arriesgar a que algo pudiera suceder además de que todos necesitaban un descanso ya que ninguno acostumbraba manejar tanto tiempo.

- De verdad me gustaría poder ayudarte – Blaine le dijo cuando estaban estacionados en un pequeño descanso prácticamente en medio de la nada, solo con unos cuantos árboles a su alrededor, mientras los demás también habían bajado para estirar un poco sus piernas antes de continuar.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada es solo que no tengo la costumbre de conducir tanto – Kurt le sonrió y después de unos minutos mas ahí, volvieron a la autopista para seguir el camino. En un punto del camino la señal llegó y pudieron encender la radio, sintonizaron cualquier estación y empezó a sonar Maroon 5 por las bocinas, Blaine seguía la canción cantándola en voz baja y Kurt se deleitaba de poder escuchar su suave voz.

El camino, pronto se vio más lleno de autos que entraban en la carretera de diversas vías alternas, así fue como supieron que cada vez se acercaban un poco más a su destino, en especial cuando primero los recibió un pequeño cartel a un lado del camino con la inscripción de _"Bienvenidos a Nevada"._

- Bueno, ya estamos en Nevada así que no nos podemos arrepentir y volver ahora – Kurt dijo, aunque más para si mismo.

- Relájate Kurt, no dijiste que hablaste con tu papá ayer y te dijo que los más probable es que tardara por lo menos una semana más en volver – le dijo Blaine para tratar de calmarlo.

- Si me lo dijo, pero... – _un momento cuando le dije a Blaine que hable con mi papá, él aun estaba arriba cuando me llamó – _espera, ¿Cuándo te dije que mi papá había llamado? –

_¡Mierda Blaine! Él nunca te lo dijo, tú lo escuchaste cuando estaba hablando. No le puedes decir eso. ¡PIENSA!_

- Ayer, cuando estaba Santana lo mencionaste – le contestó en el tono mas seguro que pudo.

- Oh, me supongo que lo hice – dijo restándole importancia y Blaine se pudo relajar.

- Si, vez entonces no hay ningún problema, cuando volvamos él aun no llegara y todo estará bien –

- De cualquier forma tengo que estar precavido por si él llega a llamarme –

- Tomaremos todas las medidas de seguridad que quieras – Blaine le dijo riendo y Kurt se unió a su risa que era contagiosa.

Los minutos siguieron pasando hasta que se toparon con ese gran anuncio en la entrada de la ciudad que estaba completamente rodeado por una gran cantidad de focos y estaba en lo alto con letras de colores llamativos y una gran estrella roja sobre el, en esta estaba escrito _"Bienvenidos a la fabulosas Vegas, Nevada". _Colocado en dos altos pilares azules, sobre un pasto verde en un camino de palmas que te adentraba a la ciudad, a pesar de que todo se mirara tranquilo de día, estaban seguros que de noche mas dentro de la ciudad, ese lugar sufría una gran transformación y no se parecía en nada a lo que se miraba justo en ese momento.

- Blaine Anderson, bienvenido a Las Vegas, Nevada – Kurt le dijo sonriendo.

* * *

_**Y bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy que espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, los quiero y los amo!. 3**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Las Vegas

_**Holaaaaa! Feliz 12 de Mayo, más abajo explico por que estoy tan feliz por este día.**_

_**Sorry por no haber actualizado.**_

_**P.D. "¡Feliz día de las madres!"**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6. Las Vegas**_

El camino seguía adentrándolos en la ciudad por medio de la autopista rodeados de mas coches visitantes mas adelante se lograban una gran variedad de hoteles y carteles con atracciones que el lugar ofrecía, conforme mas internados estaban seguían escuchando el GPS guiándolos hasta el hotel aunque cada vez se sentían mas perdidos.

- _Vuelta a la derecha en 20 metros – dijo la voz del navegador._

- Kurt estamos dando vueltas en circulo, esto es absurdo – Blaine le dijo después de haber dado 5 vueltas en el mismo lugar. Se sentía desesperado de estar yendo por un camino sin ningún rumbo alguno, realmente sentía que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte, además de que la voz motorizada del instrumento lo estaba matando.

- Pero es el _VEXIA_...– Kurt dijo con reproche. Viendo el aparato como esperando que este por arte de magia cobrara vida y le dijera por donde ir sin ningún problema.

- Lo sé, lo haz dicho los últimos 20 minutos y seguimos exactamente en el mismo lugar – replicó Blaine recargando su cabeza cansadamente contra el respaldo, no quería verse tan irritado pero no podía evitarlo Kurt era tan terco que se había empeñado infantilmente en seguir las indicaciones del dispositivo aunque estas fueran completamente erróneas.

- No entiendo de quien fue la brillante idea de separarnos al llegar aquí – Kurt ya se estaba impacientando al igual que Blaine pero a pesar de eso seguía aferrado a que el sistema lo ayudaría a arribar en el hotel.

- No fue idea de nadie, simplemente nos perdimos entre el trafico y cada uno tuvo que seguir su camino – Blaine le dijo viendo por la ventana – Oh, mira ese hotel es la sexta vez que lo pasamos – dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Esta bien, ya entendí no tienes que estarme reprimiendo en todo momento que no estamos en ninguna parte – le contestó Kurt elevando un poco la voz pero evitando en todo momento gritarle, ambos estaban cansados por el viaje y por lo tanto malhumorados por no poder descansar también estresados por el trafico que los seguía, ninguno tenia la culpa de estar comportándose como lo estaban haciendo.

- Bueno pues... – No pudo continuar por que una vez más fue interrumpido por el susodicho utensilio.

_- Vuelta a la izquierda en 20 metros – _repetía el aparato incontables ocasiones.

- Aquí vamos otra vez – murmuró Blaine.

Kurt se desesperó tanto por Blaine como por el GPS y arrancó el aparato del tablero jalando los cables sin ningún cuidado trozando uno de los cables que lo conectaban, haciendo que sonora un fuerte pitido que se iba apagando lentamente.

- Al fin – suspiró Blaine.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué propones entonces? – preguntó Kurt exasperado, de perdida ya no tendría que aguantar al refunfuñón de Blaine.

- Digo que nos paremos ahí donde dice información turística y le preguntemos a alguien – señaló Blaine una pequeña caseta en unos metros más adelante.

- Okey – musitó Kurt.

- Gracias – dijo Blaine con agradecimiento, dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla haciendo que Kurt sonriera y se relajara notablemente.

- Pero tu serás quien pregunte – Blaine volteo a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados – Por favor – pidió Kurt poniendo su mejor cara inocente viéndolo con ojos suplicantes y anhelantes.

Blaine le sonrío divertido – Como tú quieras, realmente me conformo conque hayas desconectado eso –

- Realmente te molestaba el GPS, ¿cierto? – Kurt le dijo riendo de la cara de Blaine.

-Es que fuera fácil de aguantar si no tuviera esa voz tan falsa y sonara tanto como un robot – Kurt río de sus caras.

- Blaine, es técnicamente un robot – le dijo entre risas. Haciendo a Blaine bufar y verlo de reojo.

- Bien, tienes razón– murmuró Blaine a regañadientes.

Siguieron el camino, hasta que estuvieron delante del servicio de ayuda de turistas. Blaine bajó del coche y fue hasta la ventanilla donde atendía una mujer no más d años mayor que ellos.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – la mujer dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

- Buenas tardes, quisiera saber donde queda el Caesar Palace, por favor – pidió Blaine.

- Oh, solo tiene que seguir por todo El Strip hasta toparse con el hotel todo derecho – le indicó la mujer señalando hacia delante en la carretera.

- Ah, genial, gracias – dijo Blaine y volvió de nuevo al coche riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Kurt.

- Solo tenemos que seguir derecho, hasta que topemos con el hotel –

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Kurt con tono incrédulo.

- Si –

El Strip era impresionante era la calle principal de Las Vegas y por lo tanto era donde se ubicaban los hoteles mas extravagantes con diferentes temáticas en cada uno de ellos, desde la famosa torre de Paris hasta la Estatua de la Libertad o la Esfinge, cada uno diferente y con un estilo propio, después de varios minutos más por fin pudieron estar entrando en el estacionamiento del Caesar Palace, era un hotel gigantesco sentían que no les alcanzaban los ojos para poder ver todo lo que los rodeaba realmente sentían que estaban en una especie de palacio de la antigua Roma.

- Wow – musitó Blaine.

- Si, wow – concordó Kurt - ¿Listo para disfrutar de Las Vegas?

- Mas que nunca –

Kurt se detuvo delante de las puertas del gran hotel, abrió el maletero y los dos bajaron del coche recibidos por una empleada del hotel y un bell boy que se encargó de llevar sus maletas dentro, Kurt dio las llaves a uno de los encargados del valet parking y este le entregó un ticket para que pudiera recogerlo en cualquier momento, mientras se acercaban a la joven que los recibía.

- Buenas tardes caballeros, bienvenidos al Caesar Palace – anunció llevándolos hasta dentro del gran vestíbulo, si por fuera era un lugar impresionante por dentro lo era aun mas la recepción era una sala redonda con una fuente en el centro, la luz de un color blanco pero como el mármol que decoraba la estancia era de color café eso atenuaba todo el lugar, el techo tenia figuras en los paneles de vidrio, y había diferentes cuadros todos con referencia a la antigua roma – Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado, ¿tiene ya reservación? –

- Lo que sucede es que venimos acompañados y uno de nuestros amigos es el que hizo la reservación – explicó Kurt.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Blaine! – escucharon la estridente voz de Rachel gritarles.

- Oh, ahí están – dijo sonriendo.

- Perfecto, disfruten de su estadía aquí y nuevamente bienvenidos – les dijo y con una sonrisa se retiró. Kurt y Blaine caminaron hacia los demás que estaban parados frente a una recepcionista que tecleaba en su computadora.

- Los estábamos esperando, ¿Qué paso? – Les dijo Santana una vez que los tuvo delante de ella.

- Kurt, quiso probar el mal uso que tiene su tan fabulosa VEXIA – Blaine le dijo, recordando esos caminos que tuvieron que recorrer sin ninguna razón aparente.

- Gracias Blaine – Kurt dijo con sarcasmo.

- Kurt te eh dicho en muchas ocasiones que esas cosa no funcionan, ya las he probado – le dijo Rachel.

- Bien aquí tengo las llaves – Puck les dijo a todos formando un circulo para que lo escucharan mejor – Vaya hasta que llegan Kurt aquí esta tu llave, Sam, y – a cada uno le entregó su llave pero al momento de dar la de Rachel y Santana titubeó por no saber a quien debía de dársela.

- Dame acá – se la arrebató Santana de las manos.

- Como sea, son habitaciones sencillas – les dijo Puck por ultima vez antes de dirigirse con Quinn al ascensor

- Hablamos mas tarde para acordar que hacer – Quinn dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas junto a Puck – Podríamos ir a comer juntos o bien vernos hasta la cena – Se adentraron en uno de los ascensores y se perdieron de vista.

- Vale, nos hablamos más tarde – acordó Rachel aunque no estuvo segura si la alcanzaron a escuchar – Creo que deberíamos subir igual –

- Me parece excelente idea – Kurt dijo recargándose en el hombro de Blaine.

- Yo no, yo iré a la alberca – Sam les dijo – Quiero broncearme –

- Sam, vivimos en Los Angeles allá hay tiempo suficiente para hacer eso, ¿Y tú vienes hacerlo acá? – Santana le preguntó confundida.

- Si, nos vemos más tarde – les dijo yendo hacia otra puerta.

- Vayamos nosotros arriba entonces – Blaine le dijo a Kurt, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta donde Puck y Quinn se habían ido - ¿No vienen? – les preguntó a Rachel y Santana, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y los siguieron de cerca discutiendo sobre quien de las dos debía usar el baño primero, también los acompañaban 2 bell boy llevando las maletas de los cuatro.

Afortunadamente las chicas bajaron unos pisos antes que ellos y ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al no tener que escuchar más su discusión. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron y el bell boy los condujo hasta donde estaba su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió se quedaron sin palabras, cierto que el cuarto se suponía que era sencillo pero no les pareció en absoluto que fuera así sino todo lo contrario, era todo tan sofisticado y con colores blanco perla, y un chocolate oscuro sin embargo por la ventana entraba la luz que daba un gran resplandor en todas parte.

Blaine sacó algo del dinero en efectivo que llevaba y le tendió una propina al hombre - Aquí tiene -

- Muchas gracias, que tengan una buena estancia - dicho esto el hombre se retiró y Blaine cerró la puerta.

Kurt ya se había dejado caer sobre la cama sin importarle mucho si su ropa se arrugaba o se maltrataba, estaba boca abajo y tenia los ojos cerrados con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Blaine caminó hasta quedar junto a la cama y sonrío ante la imagen, no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y retratarlo de esa manera, Kurt escuchó el peculiar sonido de la cámara con el que empezaba a familiarizarse y abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas pero sonriendo levemente de lado.

- Te estoy tomando una foto recostado en la cama - volvió a tomar otra y después puso su teléfono sobre la cómoda, Kurt había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos. Blaine se acercó con cuidado y lentamente se fue sentando junto a él y puso sus manos de tras de él para recargarse, Kurt tan solo sintió como la cama se hundía a lado suyo y no hizo ningún comentario - ¿Cansado? -

Kurt murmuró algo incomprensible contra la colcha - Perdón pero no te entiendo, bebé - le dijo Blaine e ipso facto Kurt abrió sus ojos levantando su espalda y reclinándose contra sus brazos para verlo mejor.

- ¿Como me dijiste? - le preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas, Blaine se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza nervioso.

- ¿Bebé? ¿Te molesta? - Blaine dijo en una voz muy baja, temiendo por la respuesta que Kurt le pudiera dar. Kurt sonrió, se levantó de su lugar en la cama y se acomodó para quedar sobre él a horcajadas en sus muslos, Blaine se sorprendió por el movimiento y levantó la vista hacia él.

- No, me gusta de hecho, solo que es la primera vez que me llamas así - Kurt le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se inclinó para besar sus labios, entregándose en un beso cariñoso donde Blaine le respondió de igual forma- Me encantaría seguir besándote pero de verdad quiero darme un baño, comer un poco y después dormir entre tus brazos toda la tarde - le dijo entre beso y beso.

- Me parece una muy buena idea, ¿Quieres que ordene algo a la habitación mientras te das un baño? - ofreció Blaine en sus labios.

- Te lo agradecería mucho - se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño dejando a Blaine sentado encima de la cama.

- ¿Que quieres para comer? - le gritó Blaine tomando el menú que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto al teléfono.

- ¡Sorpréndeme! - escuchó que Kurt le gritaba desde el interior del baño.

Blaine sonrío para sus adentros y tomó el teléfono para llamar al restaurante del hotel.

Kurt salió del baño con una bata del hotel y la comida ya estaba ahí en un carrito de servicio aunque todo estaba pulcramente cubierto por unas grandes tapaderas de aluminio además de una cubitera con un vino tinto, se acercó por aquel aroma tan abruptamente delicioso que desprendía la orden y lo llamaba para que descubriera que era, puso su mano sobre una para poder levantarla...

- Es de mala educación mañosear la comida antes de que te sirvan - Blaine dijo viéndolo desde la ventana recargado. Kurt se sorprendió de su presencia ahí pero donde mas se supondría que estaría.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Kurt alzando sus manos en rendición riendo.

Blaine se le acercó lentamente y puso sus manos sobre su cadera donde se amarraba la bata, Kurt no pudo evitar jadear cuando Blaine lo jaló hacia él por los cordones - Perdonado - susurró contra su oreja pasando la punta de su lengua sobre el lóbulo, enviando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de Kurt.

- Blaine - dijo Kurt como advertencia pero sonó más como un gemido necesitado.

- Comamos - susurró de nuevo pero esta vez bajando su boca cuidadosamente evitando tocarlo directamente y dejando que su aliento caliente golpeara contra la delicada piel del cuello de Kurt haciéndolo desear más de ese contacto, pero Blaine se alejó de él y Kurt resintió por la pérdida de su cuerpo. Gruñó y Blaine río de la cara que puso de niño cuando le han quitado un dulce.

- Te prometo que te recompensare después de la comida - le dijo Blaine guiñando un ojo hacia él haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¿Qué comeremos? - Kurt preguntó pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco mas emocionada de lo normal.

Su novio le sonrío y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama - Ven aquí - contestó palmeando a su costado - Siéntate y deja que te consienta - Kurt se sentó lentamente y Blaine colocó una de sus manos sobre la tapadera listo para abrirla - ¿Que te parece la cocina francesa? -

- _Deliciosa_ - respondió pasando la lengua por su labio superior de forma bastante sexy y provocador, cosa que hizo que Blaine luchara contra todos sus instintos más bajos y no tuvo idea de como evito besarlo frenéticamente y tal vez mucho mas que eso - Me comeré cualquier cosa a excepción de caracoles - agregó arrugando el entrecejo con asco.

- Bien - tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta riendo de la cara de Kurt y su boca estaba completamente seca, destapó el platillo y en este se vieron una gran cantidad de diferentes tipos de queso todos de origen francés, cortados en cuadros, triángulos y tiras con aceitunas encajadas con un palillo, además de que había cerezas y uvas para acompañar.

- ¿_Fromage? _- murmuró en un fluido francés.

- _Fromage – _confirmó Blaine, tomó la botella de vino y una de las dos copas que habían colocado – Este es un _Beaujolais Nouveau_, proviene de un gran viñedo que esta en Paris – Kurt levantó una de sus cejas hacia él, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa sobre como sabia acerca de eso – Tengo un amigo, se llama Sebastián y él es de ahí así que por eso sé – explicó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, sirvió el liquido rojo guinda oscuro en la copa y se la tendió a Kurt – Te encantara, prueba –

Kurt agarró la copa de su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo, era un sabor dulce y agrío, sentía como hacia estallar sus sentidos en mil formas mientras el liquido pasaba y quemaba por su garganta – Apetecible, aunque prefiero los vinos dulces afrutados del norte de California – dijo bromeando de manera engreída.

- Por supuesto que si – contestó Blaine sirviendo un poco para él y bebiéndolo, escogió uno de los quesos tomándolo por el palillo llevándolo a la boca de Kurt – Abre – ordenó sonriendo, Kurt obedientemente abrió su boca y dejo que Blaine metiera dentro el pedazo de queso, lo mordió suavemente saboreándolo y disfrutando de la suavidad que tenía.

- Suculento – le dijo una vez que hubo tragado todo el alimento, haciendo que Blaine sonriera con suficiencia.

- Te dije que te encantaría – respondió y así se mantuvieron, Blaine daba de comer en la boca a Kurt mientras se alimentaba a si mismo y de vez en cuando le robaba algún beso llevándose con él el sabor a queso y vino. Hasta que destaparon el resto de la comida antes de que se enfriara, Blaine había pedido dos platillos más, en uno había una gran _galette _de queso emmenthal derretido con patatas, salsa con mostaza, ciboulette, lechuga y andouille de baye era solo una pero suficientemente grande para que pudieran comer ambos, también en otro plato estaba un Coq au vin era un pollo al vino que le daba al pollo un sabor frutal muy rico.

Comieron riendo compartiendo besos y un único tenedor que Blaine se encargaba de maniobrar para que los dos pudieran comer, eran guarniciones grandes para que ninguno permaneciera después con hambre, la comida era deliciosa y los llenaba gratamente, bebían del vino y seguían comiendo quesos para que todo en combinación fuera una gran mezcla de sabores distintos para el disfrute de sus paladares, llegado un punto en el que tomaban directamente de la botella del vino y no se preocupaban por servirse en un vaso, reían felices sin ningún motivo a parte del de estar juntos en aquella ciudad donde a veces ocurrían tantas cosas inimaginables que aunque después pudieras quedar arrepentido en el momento las disfrutabas increíblemente.

Luego de un tiempo la comida se fue acabando hasta que solo quedaba un último platillo en la parte de abajo del carrito, Blaine había vuelto a llamar a servicio a la habitación para encargar alguna otra bebida y sentían que le vino ya estaba empezando hacer efecto por lo que era mejor tomar otra cosa para reducir su sensación, les llevaron una jarra con zumo de naranja y finalmente se dispusieron a disfrutar del postre.

- ¿Qué me darás de postre? – preguntó Kurt entre besos en la boca de Blaine, cuando este trataba de levantar la ultima tapadera aunque fallando en el intento.

- Yo sería el postre perfecto – contestó rindiéndose a los besos que le daba su novio, Kurt río y lo tiró sobre la cama sentándose sobre sus muslos y tomando sus manos entre las de él para tenerlo inmovilizado.

- No lo dudo – Kurt dijo mientras lo volvía a besar en los labios, después en su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello – Quiero probarte – susurró en su oreja antes de pasar su lengua por toda su extensión y después volver a subir su cabeza para recargar su frente contra la de él – Quiero hacer el amor contigo – murmuró, Blaine lo vio tenia las pupilas dilatadas donde antes se percibía un azul ahora parecían nubes de tormenta en un casi completamente negro todo debido en parte al alcohol que tenia en la sangre y la excitación que sentía.

- Kurt... – jadeó Blaine, cuando Kurt empezó a moverse sobre él.

- Por favor – pidió Kurt.

Blaine al parecer estaba más consciente que Kurt, porque parecía ser el único que aun pensaba, Kurt seguía trabajando en su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo la piel morena – Kurt haz bebido, creme no quieres tener tu primera vez ebrio – Kurt, se separó solo para volver a verlo y su rostro ahora había cambiado a uno de tristeza.

- ¿Tu no me deseas? – preguntó en una voz muy débil sentándose completamente y soltando las manos de Blaine que hasta ese momento las había estado sujetando.

Blaine toco con sus manos, ahora sueltas, las mejillas de Kurt que estaban de un color rosado debido al alcohol – Claro que si te deseo por supuesto que lo hago como no tienes idea, pero ahora en este momento no es el indicado, hemos estado bebiendo y tenemos mucho alcohol en la sangre y no estamos actuando como nosotros mismos, creo que debemos estar completamente sobrios si vamos hacer algo como eso, que sea especial, real, y que podamos ser capaces de recordar cada detalle después, para que también lo disfrutemos como se merece, ¿no lo crees?, me muero por estar contigo pero no lo hare a menos de que estemos, ambos bien, porque justo ahora no se seria justo para ti el que yo me aprovechara de la situación – explicó tranquilamente Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y no de tristeza o decepción si no de un gran amor que estaba sintiendo por ese hombre debajo de él, y eso era sin duda lo que más le aterrorizaba el enamorarse por completo de Blaine porque cuando se fuera su corazón quedaría destrozado y estaba seguro que no sería fácil restaurarlo después, prefirió ahuyentar esos pensamientos, y quiso objetar y seguir insistiendo para que tuvieran su primera vez pero él mismo lo miraba como caso perdido y sabia que Blaine tenia razón, quería que ese momento fuera especial y lo quería llevar en su mente para siempre – Esta bien – dijo levantándose de Blaine y sentándose a su lado.

Blaine se sorprendió del cambio tan repentino en Kurt, se sentó junto a él y lo jalo de lado para quedar sentados juntos pegados por el costado, Kurt permanecía con la cabeza agachada por lo que Blaine levanto su rostro con una de sus manos – Hey, estabas muy feliz no te pongas triste por favor –

- No estoy triste es solo que ahora no sé que hacer – dijo en una voz muy baja mirando directo en los ojos de Blaine y perdiéndose en ellos.

- Vamos a comer nuestro postre – contestó quitando finalmente la molesta cubierta – Un Cheesecake de fresa con frambuesa – Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mi favorito, pero que paso ¿no hubo ningún postre francés? – Blaine río, ahora Kurt estaba de vuelta ese Kurt que tanto le gustaba.

- Prefiero este, un rico postre griego digno de un rey como tú – Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño y estuvo cerca de darle un beso a Blaine pero se detuvo a medio camino, Blaine notó su vacilación por lo que fue él quien lo beso, con un solo tenedor partió un trozo del pequeño pastel – Abre la boca –

- No, ahora seré yo quien te de, de comer a ti – dijo con tono decidido y le quitó el tenedor de las manos.

- Como tú quieras, a eso no me opondré en lo absoluto –

- Muy bien, ahora abre tu preciosa boca –Blaine rio abriendo la boca para que Kurt pudiera darle del pastel, lo saboreó y degustó con gran entusiasmo - ¿Rico? –

- Delicioso, pero sabes que sabe mejor –

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con voz altanera.

- No – le contestó y Kurt frunció el ceño, Blaine tomó de la mermelada del postre y unto un poco sobre los labios de Kurt quien se desconcertó pero permaneció callado y sin moverse – Sabes mejor tú así - dijo como explicación y después lo beso quitando con su lengua todo rastro del dulce y mordiendo con sus dientes el suave labio inferior de Kurt estirándolo un poco – Si, definitivamente tú sabes mejor de esta forma –

- Aprovechado – Kurt murmuró pasando la lengua por sus labios, Blaine soltó una carcajada.

Comieron el postre igual como habían hecho con el resto de la comida, hasta que se lo hubieron terminado todo y no quedaba nada.

- Tengo que ponerme algo de ropa – dijo Kurt, dejando el tenedor en el plato vacío – No puedo creer que hayamos comido todo eso, era demasiado – se levantó y fue hasta su maleta.

- No exageres que no era tanto, y yo no tengo problema con que te quedes como estas – dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Si lo era, y quiero evitar una situación como la de hace rato por lo que si me cambiare – agregó Kurt sonrojado buscando ropa.

- Cierto, me daré un baño – Blaine se levantó de la cama y abrió su maleta escogiendo algo que ponerse para después ir al baño – Vuelvo en unos minutos –

Kurt aprovechó que Blaine se metió en el baño para cambiarse ahí mismo y llamó al personal para que fueran a recoger el servicio, después de uno minutos Blaine salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y los rizos alborotados, llevaba puesto un jean cómodo y una camiseta. Kurt estaba acostado en la mitad de la cama con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, Blaine se acostó con él abrazándolo por la espalda acomodando su mano izquierda sobre su estomago dando leves caricias.

- Se siente bien – le dijo Kurt sonriendo pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin voltear a verlo.

- Pensé que estabas durmiendo – Blaine contestó en voz baja en su oído.

- Te estaba esperando, haz hecho que no pueda dormir sin que estés conmigo – se explicó Kurt, y Blaine no pudo evitar pensar en bromear con él diciéndole que si que haría cuando se fuera pero se dio cuenta de que eso seria una mala idea y podría arruinar el momento convirtiéndolo en el algo triste y en lo que ninguno de los dos prefería no pensar en absoluto.

- Perfecto entonces, porque no te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácil – contestó y ambos se fundieron en un sueño durmiendo juntos sin querer separarse en ningún momento.

* * *

Estaban dormidos abrazados solo que ahora de frente, estaban tan sumergidos en su sueño que apenas escuchaban un leve golpeteo en su puerta se encontraban tan a gusto que no querían despertar hasta que el golpe se fue haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

- Blaine... – gruñó Kurt dormido.

- Mmm – fue la única respuesta que recibió de un dormido Blaine.

- Puerta... – le dijo golpeándolo al pecho con su mano –... abre –

- No...tú – rezongó.

- Blaine...– volvió a pedir cuando se escuchaba el golpe seco contra la madera.

- No... deja que se valla quien quiera que sea – un ruido estridente inundó la habitación cuando hubo un nuevo golpe.

- Blaine, levanta tu trasero y abre la maldita puerta – estalló Kurt, ya que él no tenia la menor intención de levantarse para abrir.

- Ugh, tienes suerte de ser lindo – contestó Blaine rindiéndose, consiente de que Kurt no se movería lo más mínimo, y abrió sus ojos para ver a través del cuarto que ya estaba oscuro, quito sus manos del cuerpo del otro y también la pierna con la que tenía aprisionado a Kurt contra él.

- Gracias – le dijo Kurt sonriendo con suficiencia.

Blaine caminó hacia la puerta y encendió la luz en el camino para iluminar el resto de la habitación. Se asomó por el visor de la puerta y vio a Santana parada del otro lado quien no se miraba de muy buen humor en ese momento. Abrió la puerta forzosamente, molesto por que había interrumpido su sueño.

- ¡Al fin! – le gritó la latina en cuanto Blaine le abrió la puerta pasando por delante de él.

- Si claro, adelante – Blaine contestó sarcástico cerrando la puerta.

- ¡No estoy de humor para buenos modales! – gruñó Santana.

- ¿Y para que estas de humor entonces? –

- Para...–

- Podrían solo por favor callarse – les espetó Kurt mientras se estaba sentando en la cama tallándose los ojos fuertemente a causa del sueño que tenia - ¿Qué quieres Santana? –

- Vine por que no soportaba estar más tiempo cerca de Rachel – contestó su amiga un poco más calmada sentándose en la cama junto a él.

- ¿Nosotros tenemos la culpa? – preguntó Blaine y no estaba siendo sarcástico, pero Santana lo ignoró.

- Y saldremos todos juntos, en 1 hora – le dijo a Kurt.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Kurt preguntó porque aun seguía casi dormido – Blaine, puedes decirme la hora por favor –

- Si, solo déjame ver mi teléfono -

- Son las 7:30 – les dijo Santana, Kurt y Blaine abrieron sus ojos viéndose entre ellos sin poder creerlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado durmiendo?

- Unas horas – le dijo Blaine – Kurt estaba muy cansado, así que después de comer nos quedamos profundamente dormidos hasta hace unos minutos - recalcó Blaine reclamando por haberlos despertado.

- No lo siento, aunque debería – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me duele la cabeza – murmuró Kurt apretando con fuerza sus sienes.

- Creo que en el baño hay un botiquín, veré si hay algo que puedas tomar – Blaine fue hasta al baño dejándolos a solas.

- ¿Por qué te duele la cabeza? – su amiga le preguntó curiosa.

- Ugh, es que tomamos vino con la comida y nos excedimos un poco creo que por eso fue que dormimos por tanto tiempo –

- ¿Cómo consiguieron que les vendieran vino? Yo quise comprar pero no quisieron venderme-

- No lo sé, cuando yo salí de bañarme ya estaba aquí la comida y Blaine no me dijo nada –

- Oh –

- Hay Cafiaspirina, con esto te sentirás mejor – Blaine dijo saliendo del baño con un paquete de pastillas en sus manos, fue hasta el frigo bar y saco una botella– Tomate dos – le señalo dándole las pastillas y el agua.

- Gracias – Kurt obedeció e hizo lo que él le dijo.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que te trajeran vino? – Santana le preguntó.

- Pensaron que era mayor de 21 –

- ¿Cómo? Yo les dije que era mayor y no me creyeron –

- No lo sé, les di mi nombre e inmediatamente me atendieron y no hicieron mas preguntas –

- Genial tu y Kurt pueden hacer lo que sea solo por tener los apellidos que tienen – le dijo con recelo.

- Eso no es verdad – se defendió Blaine.

- Suficiente – dijo Kurt antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo mas – No quiero tener que preocuparme porque ustedes se estén peleando, y Blaine es verdad podemos hacer casi cualquier cosa –

- Pero no entiendo porque aquí – Blaine dijo sentándose en la cama al otro lado de Kurt.

- Lo mas probable es que tu papá tenga inversiones en varios casinos u hoteles de aquí por eso es que conocen el apellido – Santana reflexionó.

- Si, debe de ser algo así – Kurt siguió – Pero bueno eso no es lo que importa ahora, ¿A dónde iremos Sant? –

- Oh si, los demás dijeron que podríamos ir a dar un recorrido por todo el Strip y ver algunos lugares donde hay shows y cosas así aunque Puck insista en ir a un casino Quinn nunca lo dejara –

- Quisiera ver las fuentes del Bellagio – dijo Blaine llamando la atención de ambos.

- Yo también – Kurt le dijo y luego se dirigió a Santana - Entonces, ¿nos vemos en 1 hora abajo? –

Santana quien estaba atenta entendió que se tenía que marchar ya de ahí – Bien, me iré pero no tarden – se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta – ¡Apresúrense! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Kurt levantó una ceja – No me malentiendas, me agrada mucho tu amiga solo que algunas veces es un poco... –

- ¿Inoportuna? ¿Terca? ¿Imprudente? Ya lo sé, la conozco muy bien –

- Me imagino – se incorporó para quedar mejor frente a Kurt –Son muy parecidos –

- No se, si eso es un cumplido o una grosería hacia mi persona –

- Mmm, yo tampoco lo se, lo que si se es que quiero besarte –

- Tu siempre quieres besarme – Kurt contestó riendo.

- Y tu siempre quieres que lo haga – Blaine tomó con sus manos ambos pómulos ruborizados de Kurt y acercó su rostro al de él besando delicadamente sus labios - ¿Lo ves? –

- Tenemos que bajar –

- Pero aun tenemos 1 hora –

- Exacto solo 1 hora – Kurt se desafanó del agarre de Blaine y se bajó de la cama.

- Kurt – dijo en un tono parecido a un puchero.

- Blaine – Kurt imitó su voz.

- Muy gracioso – contestó riendo falsamente – JA JA JA –

- Lo soy –

- Solo un beso más por favor –

- Está bien, pero solo uno –

- Uno me es suficiente – Kurt río acercándose de nuevo a él para besarlo.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, cuando Kurt se alejó de él y Blaine lo siguió con sus labios, Kurt río y lo volvió a besar – Dije solo uno –

- De acuerdo, te dejo ir –

- Oh, gracias que considerado de tu parte –

- Gracias Kurt – dijo como de la nada Blaine viéndolo directo a los ojos, con los suyos propios brillando con una gran intensidad que no había visto antes.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Por todo – contestó tomándolo de las manos – Por aceptar que pasara el verano contigo, por aguantarme, por estar conmigo, simplemente por todo –

- No haya nada que agradecer Blaine – a Kurt le hubiera encantado decirle muchas cosas mas darle un gran discurso con mucho sentimiento pero le aterraba el abrirse demasiado con Blaine y entregarle su corazón, sabiendo que después tendría que sanarlo.

Blaine le sonrió, él mismo pensaba que tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos con decirle eso a Kurt y las cosas se podrían poner algo incomodas pero no pudo evitar decírselo y una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca no se pudo detener más.

- ¿Solo 1 hora? –

- Eh... oh... si – Kurt contestó tartamudeando y parpadeando.

- Bien, tenemos que alistarnos entonces – pero Kurt se abalanzó sobre él besándolo - ¿Qué pasó con lo de la hora? –

- Aun tenemos 1 hora –

* * *

**_1 hora y 15 minutos después._**

- Santana nos va matar – dijo Kurt acomodándose la bufanda en su cuello tratando y fallando en el intento de cubrir unas marcas en su cuello, mientras bajaban por el elevador.

- Es muy probable que nos grite – concordó Blaine pasando sus manos sobre su camisa para que quedara lisa.

- Gritarnos será poco – las puertas se abrieron y a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a su grupo de amigos.

- ¿Listo? – Blaine agarró con su mano la de Kurt.

- Listo – caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás.

- ¡¿Pero que sucede con ustedes?! – estalló Santana en cuanto los vio.

- Por favor escóndeme de ella – susurró Kurt a Blaine.

- No te hará daño – murmuró Blaine riendo de los nervios de Kurt.

- Tú no la conoces –

- ¡¿Y bien?! – volvió a repetir, viéndolos susurrarse entre ellos.

- Vale ya Santana estas exagerando – dijo Quinn.

- Solo fueron 15 minutos Santana – dijo Kurt a manera de excusa.

- 15 minutos – bufó Santana.

- Lo sentimos – Blaine se disculpó.

- Esta bien – Sam dijo ganándose una mirada mortal de parte de Santana.

- Si, como sea el coche aun no esta listo – comentó Puck encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Por la pequeña discusión ocurrida no habían notado que Rachel no estaba, sino hasta que la vieron acercarse acompañada de un hombre que al parecer era un chofer de algún servicio de turismo.

- ¡Chicos! – chilló con su estridente voz.

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? – preguntó Santana.

- ¡Ya esta listo! – Rachel dijo - ¡Él es Cameron! ¡Y será nuestro guía de turistas!

Blaine río internamente y Kurt lo vio con el ceño fruncido - ¿De que te ríes? – le preguntó Kurt fingiendo escuchar todo lo que Rachel y los demás decían acerca de lo que harían esa noche.

- Nada – le contestó riendo y después habló mas alto para que el resto lo escuchara – Yo quiero ir a las fuentes de Bellagio –

- Si, eso será fascinante – Sam le dijo chocando las cinco con Blaine, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto pero respondió de igual forma. Kurt sonrío le agradaba la idea de que Blaine se pudiera hacer amigo de los suyos.

- ¿Qué les parecería ir a Vulcano? – Puck se les unió y Blaine agradeció que esto distrajo a Kurt de seguir preguntando porque estaba seguro que nada nunca detenía a Kurt cuando quería saber sobre algo.

- Estupendo – repitió Sam.

- ¡Genial chicos! – Les dijo Cameron – Ahora que saben a donde quieren ir podemos irnos y les mostraré todo lo que ustedes quieran además de cualquier cosa que nos encontremos –

Todos siguieron al hombre fuera del hotel hasta un camión en el que había que sentarse en la parte de arriba del camión y tenia el techo descubierto, con luces alrededor haciéndolo ver mas llamativo de lo que ya lo era.

- ¿Por qué te reíste hace un momento? – Kurt preguntó mientras esperaba que los demás subieran.

- Porque me causa gracia que tengamos un guía de turista – explicó Blaine como si se tratase de lo mas obvio.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque yo te miraba a mi como mi guía de turista y ve donde estoy contigo y en que situación – Kurt se sonrojó, él mismo se había hecho llamar guía de turista con Santana y bromeaba al respecto - ¿A ti no te parece gracioso? –

Kurt se acercó a su oído – Me parece excitante –

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Blaine se sorprendió por las palabras de Kurt.

- Si, tal vez te pueda enseñar más cosas cuando estemos de vuelta – Kurt guiñó un ojo y se subió al camión detrás de Rachel.

- Entonces no puedo esperar para volver – murmuró Blaine sin que Kurt lo escuchara.

* * *

_**Bueno pues este fue el capítulo me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes lo que pasa es que la escuela me esta volviendo loca, y adivinen que ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! y me siento sumamente feliz por eso me esmere en terminar el capitulo hoy aunque es de madrugada para no hacerlos esperar más, les agradeceré mucho un review! Los quiero y los amo 3!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Las fuentes del Bellagio

**_N/A: Holaaa aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo, que espero y disfruten mucho!_**

**_Ya saben cualquier error me disculpo pero ya saben, nadie es perfecto._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

******_Capítulo 7. Las fuentes de Bellagio_**

Como bien les había dicho Cameron los llevó primero para que recorrieran por todo a lo largo del Strip los mas de 6 kilómetros completos, les puso música para que disfrutaran del paseo y después hizo una parada en las fuentes del Bellagio para que pudieran bajar a verlas.

El show era fascinante, era una laguna artificial delante del hotel con cientos de fuentes conectadas que hacían una coreografía inigualable, todo un espectáculo conectado entre luces, agua y música que se interconectaban y daban como resultado una exhibición impresionante. Bajaron del camión y se acercaron al barandal que estaba justo enfrente de la laguna para verlo mejor, se recargaron para poder apreciar debidamente la función, en esos momentos sonaba una canción que desconocían pero los chorros de agua subían y bajan al mismo ritmo siguiendo la melodía.

Kurt puso sus manos en el barandal y aspiró por la nariz dejando que todo el aroma del lugar inundara sus pulmones, el viento corría fresco llevando con el una corriente agradable de brisa, Blaine se acercó por detrás de él y puso sus manos en su cadera recargando su cabeza junto a su hombro.

—Esto es fabuloso—susurró contra el oído de Kurt,

—Lo sé—contestó Kurt— ¿No tomas una foto?— bromeó haciendo reír a Blaine.

—Si, no es tan mala idea—se separó de Kurt, quien se extraño cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse y volteo a verlo dejando de ver las fuentes, Blaine se había acercado caminando a Sam y Santana que hasta el momento habían permanecido bromeando —Eh, ¿les importaría tomarnos una foto?—les pidió casi tímido Blaine.

—Si, ¿Por qué no?—contestó Santana arrebatando el teléfono de las manos de Blaine.

—Gracias—

Blaine fue de nuevo con Kurt y se acomodó junto a él tomando por la cintura juntándolos lo mas posible para que salieron en la toma y a sus espaldas se viera el agua desde lo más alto a lo más bajo—¿De verdad acabas de pedirles que nos saquen una foto?—Kurt le preguntó murmurando.

—Si, lo he hecho, ¿tiene algo de malo?—

—No, nada de malo—contestó Kurt indeciso por decir algo más.

—Pero...—dijo instalando para que continuara hablando.

—Me gusta que te lleves bien con mis amigos—admitió Kurt.

— ¿Listos?—les preguntó Sam, ellos asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo y Santana apretó el botón del teléfono dejando salir la luz del flash y la foto quedó grabada en la memoria del aparato.

—Esto es ridícula y asquerosamente enternecedor—se quejó Santana pero no reprimió la pequeña sonrisa que salió de sus labios.

El show continuaba a sus espaldas y gente seguía llegando para verlo, cada uno se concentraba en sus propias cosas, Quinn y Puck estaban muy en su mundo pasando el tiempo juntos mientras Santana, Rachel y Sam hablaban con Cameron preguntándole sobre la próxima parada y que es lo que harían en el transcurso de la noche.

Kurt y Blaine seguían viendo las fuentes, jugando con el celular de Blaine tomando fotos a cada cosa que pasaba por más tonta y ridícula que fuese haciendo muecas y caras graciosas a para cada toma diferente, hasta el momento en que empezó a sonar una canción que conocían.

**_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,_**

**_That is how I know you go on._**

—My heart will go on—dijo Blaine.

—Si—corroboró Kurt.

— ¿Me dirías que soy cursi si te pido que bailes conmigo?—preguntó Blaine avergonzado.

**_Far across the distance and spaces between us_**

**_You have come to show you go on._**

Kurt lo vio con una ceja alzada, sin eso era algo que no se lo esperaba—Sin duda te diría que eres un cursi—guardó silencio solo para hacerse esperar, y Blaine bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota—Pero no me negaría si me lo pidieras apropiadamente—agregó.

**_Near, far, wherever you are,_**

**_I believe that the heart does go on._**

Blaine rio y se arrodilló delante de él ofreciendo una de sus manos—Blaine, ¿Qué haces? no me refería a esto—dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y viendo hacia todas partes pero los demás parecían ignorar lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

**_Once more, you open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart,_**

**_And my heart will go on and on._**

Él ignoró su comentario y siguió en la misma pose para hablar— ¿Kurt Hummel, me harías el grandísimo honor de bailar esta canción conmigo?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,_**

**_And never let go till we're gone._**

Kurt respiró riendo de lo ridículo que aquello parecía—De acuerdo tu eres oficialmente un cursi, pero si te concedo el honor de bailar conmigo—dijo presumido, Blaine rodó los ojos y se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas.

**_Love was when I loved you, _**

**_One true time I hold to._**

Lo tomó por una mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y colocó la otra en su cintura, Kurt se recargó contra Blaine poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, Blaine guío el baile, lento y suave tal como iba la canción, dejando que sus oídos se inundaran con la delicada voz de Celine Dion que sonaba por los altavoces.

**_In my life we'll always go on._**

Se movían en el mismo lugar solo dando unos cuantos pasos a su alrededor ambos sonreían y contenían las carcajadas que tenían atoradas en la garganta, Blaine comenzó a tararear la canción en la oreja de Kurt siguiendo toda la letra.

**_Near, far, wherever you are,_**

**_I believe that the heart does go on._**

**_(Why does the heart go on?)_**

Antes de que él continuara Kurt siguió cantando la siguiente parte de la canción uniendo su voz con la de Blaine.

**_Once more, you open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart,_**

**_And my heart will go on and on._**

Se separaron ligeramente solo para verse a los ojos, Kurt recargó su frente contra la de Blaine solamente para mirar sus hermosos orbes color ámbar que brillaban todavía más por la luz del espectáculo y de la calle que se reflejaba en ellos.

**_We'll stay forever this way._**

**_You are safe in my heart,_**

**_And my heart will go on and on._**

Cantaron por última vez esa ultima estrofa y permanecieron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas solo regalándose miradas tiernas e interminables haciendo que el color verde avellana y el azul verdoso se juntaran y se fusionaran como uno solo, el espacio era mínimo hasta que Blaine se decidió por terminarlo uniendo sus labios con los de Kurt solo en un beso superficial.

—Me dejas sin aliento—susurró Kurt contra sus labios—No solo ahora, todo el tiempo, no sé que es lo que me haces que siempre provocas en mi cosas nuevas, algunas que nunca imagine que pasaría—

Blaine sonrío—Me alegro de eso, sabes que nunca imagine que vendría encontrarme un tú como el que tengo ahora—lo apretó mas contra su propio cuerpo—Tu me mueves de una forma difícil de explicar y si hace dos semanas me hubieran dicho que esto me pasaría en vacaciones yo simplemente le hubiera dicho que estaba loco porque tu y yo seguramente ni nos llevaríamos bien, pero ve ahora estaba totalmente equivocado, nunca pensé que creería en...—

— ¿En qué?—preguntó Kurt curioso por saber lo que no terminó de decir.

— En muchas cosas que me están pasando justo ahora, en cada momento que estoy contigo, porque tu eres sin duda lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado—Kurt se sonrojó adorablemente—Y yo, no sé tu, creo que nunca me arrepentiré de esto que nos esta pasando, estoy consciente de lo que vendrá mas adelante y tu también lo sabes—el castaño agacho la cabeza no queriendo escuchar las palabras de Blaine—Sabes que...—no pudo continuar hablando porque Kurt puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

—No, no digas mas por favor, por favor no lo hagas, esta noche es especial es buena para los dos y simplemente no quiero escuchar cosas... no favorables, por favor solo hoy no, he pasado todos estos días convenciéndome de que esto que estoy haciendo me gusta y quiero seguir haciéndolo pero si tu sigues con eso, yo, yo no sé que pasaría conmigo—dijo con sus ojos vidriosos por lagrimas que se asomaban por sus esquinas, la voz un poco fraccionada.

—Kurt, ¿quieres seguir con esto?—preguntó señalando el espacio que había entre ellos que era mínimo debido a lo unido que estaban.

Kurt se quedo silencio pensando tenia su cabeza baja, no levantaba su vista hasta que estuvo pensando, pensó y pensó hasta que se negó en seguir recordando eso que tanto le aquejaba, se armó de valor que no sabia que tenia y contesto en un murmuró—Si, si quiero, solo que...—

—Kurt, ¿Qué sientes por mi?—le preguntó Blaine decidido.

El castaño finalmente levantó su vista a Blaine—No lo sé Blaine—sintió que esas fueron las palabras mas difíciles que había pronunciado en su vida, ahora fue el turno de Blaine de voltear hacia otro lado y tragando un nudo que se había hecho en su garganta—Tengo miedo, miedo de todo Blaine—

—Yo también—admitió— ¿Sabes porque?—giró de nuevo su rostro para mirar a Kurt quien estaba negando con la cabeza—Porque las cosas que son buenas, siempre nos aterrorizaran por temor a que lleguen a su fin y nos quiten eso bueno de lo que tanto disfrutábamos, algunas personas se dan cuenta muy tarde cuando todo ha llegado a su fin pero otras lo pueden ver desde antes y se permiten de disfrutar todo a cada instante, eso es lo que quiero Kurt—

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente Blaine?—

— Disfrutar hasta el último momento contigo por mas mínimo que sea, también tengo mucho temor pero al igual que tu no lo quiero pensar aunque no lo puedo evitar, eso es algo que me ha estado aterrando todos estos días cuando me despierto y la realidad me golpea de bruces en la cara y cuando llegue el momento no podre detener el impacto, pero entonces sabré que todo valió la pena y que no hay cosa de la cual pueda arrepentirme, no quiero lamentar esto alguna vez—

—Yo tampoco lo quiero hacer, quiero que esto este conmigo siempre y saber que de perdida tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo alguna vez aunque el tiempo fuera corto—

Blaine lo abrazó, sentía que su corazón vibraba de una manera inigualable y que podría salir en cualquier momento de su corazón pero no estaba seguro exactamente del porque—Entonces hagamos que esto valga la pena, y te prometo que...—

Kurt puso sus labios rápidamente sobre los de él para que no pudiera seguir hablando—Lo peor que me puedes hacer Blaine, es hacerme promesas que ambos sabemos que no podrás cumplir, así que solo abrázame y dime que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien y no tendré que arrepentirme en la mañana por lo que haya hecho el día anterior y que cuando llegue la noche otra vez estarás conmigo y me harás dormir entre tus brazos susurrando palabras en mi oído para que pueda dormir arrullado por tus palabras, ¿puedes hacer solo eso?—

—Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por ti—besó su frente y Kurt volvió a colocar su cabeza en su cuello escondiendo se ahí en ese lugar en el que sentía que todo era perfecto y nadie ni nada podría herirlo, inhalo con su nariz el dulce y refrescante aroma que Blaine desprendía tanto el suyo propio y el del perfume con el cual empezaba a familiarizarse Kurt, sintiendo que este lo transportaba aun lugar todavía mejor donde no existía nada más que ellos.

Estaban tan fundidos en ese interminable abrazo que la música y todo lo demás había quedado ignorado para ellos hasta que Blaine repitió un pedazo de la canción que sonaba que según reconocía como la voz de Frank Sinatra—_In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me—_acto que hizo que Kurt riera y levantara su cabeza solo lo suficiente para atrapar los labios de Blaine en un beso donde ambos reían y se sentían realmente felices como hace tiempo no podían haber estado.

Se entregaban a ese beso que una aunque solo fueran labios rozándose y manos que los sujetaban para no caerse, se sentía como lo mejor que podían haber pasado jamás...

— ¡Muy bien hora de irse!—gritó Cameron sacándolos de su ensoñación y haciendo reventar la burbuja en la que estaban— ¡Nuestra siguiente parada es Volcano!

— Creo que esta ah sido mi parada favorita, a pesar de que la noche apenas comienza—le dijo Blaine en secreto cuando caminaban de regreso al camión tomados de la mano.

— Pienso exactamente lo mismo—contestó Kurt.

* * *

Sentía su espalda contra la fría pared del ascensor cuando subían, la boca de Blaine en su cuello, mordiendo y chupando la piel dejando marcas en todo su paso desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula, estaban tan pegados que sus erecciones duras se frotaban creando un delicioso contacto que los tenia gimiendo y jadeando necesitados por mas, por mas de lo que podían obtener de ambos, Blaine internó sus manos dentro de la camisa de Kurt y acarició la suave piel en su camino...

¿Qué tenían los ascensores que hacían que te calentaras aun más? Habían pasado toda la noche con sus amigos yendo de un lugar a otro, conociendo más de lo que habían llegado a imaginar, hasta reservaron un viaje en helicóptero para poder ir mañana a sobrevolar el gran cañón y ver la ciudad desde las alturas, había sido una buena noche, pero llegado un momento sus temperaturas corporales comenzaron a subir y aunque compartían fugases besos se necesitaban, necesitaban tocarse y acariciarse en partes en los que solo ellos conocían.

En cuanto hubieron llegado al hotel, se separaron del resto del grupo y casi corrieron al elevador, cuando Rachel quiso unírseles para subir con ellos Kurt no la dejo y oprimió el botón para que la puerta se cerrara frente su cara, la escucharon gritar y gruñirles pero ellos soltaron una carcajada pero en cuanto se vieron comenzaron su labor de compartir una sesión de besos apasionados llenos entrega, gimiendo cuando sus lenguas se tocaban y se acariciaban entre ellas, el hecho de que estaban subiendo en un elevador, el cual en cualquier momento se podría abrir para que alguien mas subiera solo aumentaba mas calor y excitación del momento, además agregándole a eso que eran dos adolescente que tenían hormonas alborotadas, desconocían la hora que era pero solo estaban consientes que en un par de horas amanecería.

Las puertas se abrieron y consientes de que ese no era su piso se separaron casi inmediatamente con la respiración agitada y sus pechos subiendo y bajando tratando de recuperar el control, el ascensor para su sorpresa se había abierto en el piso del casino entonces se dieron cuenta que nunca habían seleccionado el piso a donde iban por lo que todo el tiempo estuvieron bajando y subiendo yendo a ninguna parte, hasta que lo habían llamado desde ahí, subieron unas cuantas personas pero no notaron realmente quienes eran por lo que aun tenían sus sentidos nublados como para poder reaccionar.

Los demás que habían subido los miraban extrañados, como sospechosos y era obvio de entenderlos, ¿Qué hacían dos jóvenes que seguramente eran menores a esas horas y en ese lugar?, una mujer soltó una risita mientras escuchaba que su acompañante un hombre alto que no podían ver claramente por que estaba de lado y la luz no le pegaba para alcanzar a distinguirlo, susurraba algo en su oído, ella volteó a verlos y asintió con su cabeza hacia él, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y como pudo se acercó a Kurt que había permanecido en todo momento junto a Blaine en el fondo del gran elevador solo sonriéndose entre ellos con miradas cómplices por lo que había ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos atrás.

El hombre se paró delante de ellos y al fin lo distinguieron era alto de tez clara, ojos de un café oscuro penetrante con una mirada intensa, con una barba y cabello desaliñado castaño con unos lentes negros cuadrados que enmarcaban sus por completo sus ojos, de edad cercana a los cuarenta y en una de sus manos llevaba una copa con una bebida entre el color ámbar y el café con hielos en el fondo, Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos al ver quien tenía delante, a Blaine le resultó conocido pero no supo quien era con exactitud sin embargo Kurt sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba.

El hombre les sonrió con suficiencia al corroborar quien tenia delante—Kurt Hummel—saludó haciendo un movimiento con la copa que llevaba en su mano haciendo énfasis de salud.

Kurt tragó, este hombre conocía muy bien a su padre y con tan solo levantar el teléfono podría marcar el número correspondiente y hacerle saber todo, además de que siempre lo hacia sentir nervioso con su presencia—Buenas noches, señor Dempsey—contestó Kurt.

—Patrick, por favor llámame Patrick ya te lo he dicho _Kurt_—le dijo el hombre y después se dirigió a Blaine—Patrick Dempsey—le tendió su mano y Blaine la apretó a manera de saludo.

—Blaine Anderson—contestó, Patrick volvió a reír.

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí a los niños pequeños de los dos grandes—les dijo paseando sus ojos del uno al otro.

Ellos se vieron temeroso por un segundo—Eh, pues... supongo—murmuró Kurt.

—Perdón, pero ¿Quién es usted?—le preguntó Blaine confundido, Kurt lo vio como si lo que dijo fuera el peor error que pudo haber cometido en cualquier momento.

—Yo—dijo Patrick señalándose así mismo—Soy el principal director con el que trabajan sus padres y amigo personal de ambos desde hace algunos años, Kurt me conoce por eso, pero tú creo que no te había conocido porque estas o estabas en un internado, ¿no es así?—

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto que acaso todo el mundo conocía a su padre menos él—Oh—fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Kurt, no sabía que tu padre ya había vuelto de New York, ni mucho menos que estuviera esta noche aquí en Las Vegas, habría sido bueno poder compartir una partida de póquer con él—

—No, él no esta aquí esta noche—contestó con voz baja.

—Oh, entonces me supongo que es Carson es él que...—

—Mi padre tampoco esta—dijo Blaine antes de siguiera.

— ¿Saben sus padres, _niños_, que ustedes están aquí?—les preguntó, pero solo obtuvo silencio por parte de ellos dos—Eso me parecía, no se preocupen su secreto esta a salvo conmigo—

— ¿Gracias?—contestó Kurt dudoso.

—De nada, pero díganme ¿Qué hace que dos _niños _como ustedes estén aquí _solos_?—

—Podría por favor dejar de llamarnos niños—le dijo Blaine, porque algo de este tipo no le agradaba—Y lo otro sinceramente no es de su interés—

—Tranquilo, solo es interés por saber—contestó sonriéndoles—En definitiva tienes el mismo carácter de tu padre—

El ascensor se abrió y por fortuna de ellos, y aun más de Blaine el hombre se despidió con un saludo de mano y se fue fuera junto con su acompañante, ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire.

Kurt notó como Blaine se sentía un poco incomodo y pensó en algo que decir para remediar el mal momento—Creo que ya se me bajó—le dijo en el oído a Blaine, haciendo que soltara una risita—No te agradó, ¿cierto?—

— ¿Soy tan obvio?—Kurt asintió tratando de contener su risa—No lo sé hay algo que no me agrado de él—

—Así es él normalmente, es su manera de ser, sino fuera por esa personalidad que tiene no seria el director que es—reflexionó Kurt—Pero si tiene algo que no termina de agradarme—

—Si, _Kurt—_dijo imitando la voz del hombre y Kurt rió, se acercó más a él hasta que pudo hablarle directo en la oreja para que solo el pudiera oírlo— ¿Quieres que te lo suba otra vez?—

Las puertas se abrieron y esta vez afortunadamente era su piso, Kurt lo jalo de la mano y sin importar si golpeaba a alguien en su camino tiró de él hasta la puerta de su habitación, pasó la tarjeta por el lector y esta se abrió retirando el seguro, Blaine lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó empujando con él la puerta, entraron al cuarto sin despegarse en ningún momento conectados tanto por sus bocas como sus manos que tocaban todo lo que alcanzaban.

Blaine lo tomo del trasero apretándolo sugestivamente y subiéndolo hacia arriba, Kurt entendió lo que quería y brincó para pasar sus piernas alrededor de Blaine, quien lo recargó contra la puerta ahora cerrado y empezó a bajar besando su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula, Kurt echaba su cabeza de lado dándole todo el espacio que podía para que siguiera con su tarea, cada vez que la lengua de Blaine lo tocaba sentía que su erección crecía y mas aun cuando percibió la dureza de él contra su muslo.

Lo llevó hasta la cama sosteniéndolo por la cadera y se dejó caer contra las almohadas con Kurt quedando a horcajadas sobre él, Kurt aprovechó el cambio de lugares y se lanzó sobre Blaine chupando su cuello, mordiendo la piel hasta dejar un marca roja que después se tornaría de otro color, siguió bajando hasta toparse con el cuello de la camisa y empezó a desabrochar uno por uno sus botones con más paciencia y lentitud de la que se requería mientras sentía a Blaine debajo de él crecer cada vez más por el contacto de los dedos de Kurt contra su piel, las manos del moreno viajaban por toda su espalda hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón sumamente ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, las volvía a subir hasta el pelo castaño y cuando sintió a Kurt tocar su piel con parsimonia lo jaló de los delicados cabellos dorados y unió sus bocas gimiendo en el contacto de sus lenguas compartiendo sus sabores.

—Quiero probarte—gimió Blaine contra sus labios, Kurt se separó sin comprender hasta que la idea llegó a su mente, si un simple beso en la boca de Blaine era fenomenal algo así seria una sensación completamente placentera—Descuida sino quieres, no hay ningún problema—

—Si quiero—dijo demasiado rápido entusiasmado, haciendo que Blaine riera—Solo que, no lo sé—

—Si lo sabes—lo animó Blaine y beso su cuello, pasando su lengua por toda la extremidad de esa cremosa y tersa piel blanca—Dime, ¿quieres?—

—Si, joder si quiero—aceptó jadeando cuando sentía la juguetona lengua de Blaine haciendo círculos y patrones raros en su cuello y especialmente por sobre donde se podía sentir el pulso de su respiración—Y después quiero devolverte el favor— dijo jalándolo de sus rizos y atacando su boca, sus lenguas luchando por el control en sus bocas, compartiendo salivas, y chocando dientes y narices para encontrar un mejor ángulo.

—No, tienes que hacerlo ya sabes—binó la respuesta de Blaine una vez que se separaron del beso y llenaron sus pulmones de aire reconfortante.

No obtuvo respuesta de vuelta de Kurt, ya que este había comenzado a besar la clavícula de Blaine, tocando con sus manos sus costados, raspando con sus uñas cada vez que sentía al moreno jalar de su cabello, recorrió todos sus hombros y parte de cuello besando y lamiendo, hasta que bajo a su pecho y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició uno de los pezones de Blaine este se endureció al instante y Kurt no se pudo resistir a pasar su lengua sobre el ganándose un gemido profundo y ronco de parte de Blaine que arqueó su espalda en un intento de obtener más contacto con su húmeda boca.

El castaño estaba disfrutando de los ruidos que emergían de Blaine, todo él era una masa de sensaciones por debajo de Kurt, el moreno estaba apretando con sus manos con todas las fuerzas que parecía tener las sabanas de la cama y sentía su miembro rogarle por un poco de atención pero por el momento dejaría que Kurt jugara con su cuerpo y seguiría conteniéndose para no venirse antes de tiempo.

Kurt siguió jugando con sus pezones, primero con el derecho lamiendo y chupando con su lengua mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el izquierdo, no se contuvo más y mordió el adolorido pezón de Blaine.

— ¡Kurt!—gritó Blaine por la sensación—No, muerdas... es decir si... pero ya deja de jugar...—

El castaño solo rió una vez más antes de seguir con su tarea, esta vez bajo por todo el abdomen bien trabajado de Blaine agradeciendo interior y fervientemente esas horas que siempre dedicaba al ejercicio para mantenerse en forma, tocando con sus manos cada abdominal bien marcada, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde lamio como si se tratase de una bebida especialmente buena, Blaine se estremecía ante sus toques.

Blaine no soportó más tantas sensaciones juntas y bajó una de sus manos hasta rozarla por encima de su pantalón para acariciar su adolorido miembro que ya no soportaba más el estar tanto tiempo sin ninguna clase atención, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un manotazo por parte de Kurt quien le quito la mano antes de que siquiera la alcanza a ponerla.

—No, no te debes de tocar, o me veras obligado a atarte de las manos—amenazó Kurt.

—Kurt, por favor—suplicó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió maliciosamente ante la suplica de Blaine, así que se movió mas sobre él, el mismo sentía su miembro erecto y adolorido se cernió sobre su cadera rozándose contra Blaine quien gimió de satisfacción al sentir el contacto por mas mínimo que fuera hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos fuertemente cerrado y apretados, la boca abierta en una mueca de placer y su cuello extendido, Kurt vio esto como una invitación e internó su lengua en la profunda cavidad de Blaine.

Blaine aprovechó que Kurt estaba distraído besándolo y moviéndose sobre él para tomarlo de las cadera y dar una media vuelta para cambiar de lugares, Kurt soltó un gritito y mordió el labio inferior de Blaine por que no se esperaba ese cambio de papeles tan rápido, Blaine no le pensó por mas tiempo y llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Kurt dispuesto a deshacerse de ella lo mas pronto posible, la estaba mirando como un obstáculo y ya no le interesaba seguir teniéndola enfrente.

Una vez que la hubo quitado gimió de frustración al ver la playera que Kurt llevaba debajo, la estaba por sacar cuando Kurt lo detuvo con sus manos.

— ¡Espera!—gritó.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó entre entristecido con miedo y avergonzado— ¿Quieres que pare?

Kurt le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y lo besó en los labios solo para que no quedara ninguna duda de que todo estaba bien—Es solo que tu no eres nada cuidadoso con la ropa, y no tienes ni idea de cuanto batalle para conseguir esta—dijo ruborizándose Blaine rió y esperó a que el mismo se quitara de una vez por todas la prenda. Se vieron a los ojos antes de seguir, Blaine adoraba ver esos ojos que lo volvían loco y ahora estaban completamente dilatados viéndose de un gris oscuro como el de una tormenta, Kurt por su parte también vio el avellana oscuro con las pupilas completamente amplias donde se debatía la lujuria, pasión y algo de amor también colándose entre ellas.

Una vez que Kurt estuvo otra vez recostado en la cama, Blaine se dedico a verlo por unos segundos disfrutando de su figura, cada plano y curva que aunque ya las había visto ahora comenzaba a conocerlas mejor, toco con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro por sobre sus cejas y siguiendo su forma hasta llegar a la mandíbula, Kurt cerró los ojos y Blaine tomó la oportunidad para besa su frente, parpados, pómulos que estaban de un tenue color rosado, su delicada nariz y por último sus labios pero este era un beso diferente no era como ninguno de los anteriores era especial justo como el que se habían dado esa noche mas temprano lleno de ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer cada vez mas entre ellos, fundiendo sus labios juntos en la mas delicada y preciosa expresión de amor que podía haber representando una de las caricias mas suaves.

Kurt abrió sus ojos una vez más y se encontró con lo de Blaine cuando recargó su frente contra la de él. Le dio un beso mas y después fue directo a su pecho donde beso justo sobre los latidos de su corazón acariciando con su boca toda la piel blanca que se erizaba con su contacto, chupó cada uno de sus pezones hasta ponerlos finamente erectos, con su manos acariciaba su abdomen plano y fue bajando por toda su línea alba entretanto se regocijaba de escuchar los tenues jadeos que salían de la cálida boca de Kurt, levantó sus vista y ahí seguía Kurt observando cada uno de sus movimientos con sus manos enterradas en la mata de cabellos despeinados de Blaine, tirando de los rizos que volvían a su lugar como un resorte.

Posó las manos sobre el cinturón del pantalón de Kurt y con sumo cuidado por la advertencia de él, lo retiro, después desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre. Cuidadosamente fue quitándolo centímetro a centímetro dejando ver la inmaculada blancura de Kurt, Kurt levantó la cadera para permitir que Blaine termina de desvestirlo, solo dejándolo en un apretado bóxer negro que enmarcaba la silueta del pene erecto de Kurt, nunca antes lo había visto desnudo completamente y sin duda pensaba que era lo mas hermoso que sus ojos podían ver.

—No me agrada ser el único desvestido—murmuró Kurt con voz muy baja distrayéndolo—Me estas comiendo con la mirada—

El moreno le sonrío—No te preocupes ahorita dejare que tu hagas lo que quieras conmigo—sin decir una palabra más bajo su rostro hasta quedar justo enfrente de la entre pierna de Kurt y sentir su olor de cerca, lo tomó por las rodillas abrió sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso y apreciar las pulcras extremidades de Kurt.

Dio un beso en el hueso de su cadera, y luego bajó por la pierna derecha dejando un reguero de besos por todas partes hasta llegar a la rodilla donde volvía a subir por el interior de sus muslos, hizo lo mismo con la otra y se detuvo ahí donde la pierna terminaba y empezaba su ingle la piel de esa zona era tan atractiva que no reprimió el impulso de morder.

— ¡Blaine!—gritó en un gemido Kurt al sentir los dientes de Blaine moliendo su delicada tez.

Blaine rió sintiéndose victorioso por su travesura al ver aparecer la marca de rojo brillante, finalmente se dirigió al miembro hinchado y erecto de Kurt, dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza donde había unas cuantas gotas del líquido preseminal luego de eso subió y beso su boca internando su lengua.

Kurt sintió el sabor de Blaine en su lengua y también el suyo propio combinado, era un sabor extraño a su gusto pero no desagradable, en ese momento se sintió mas caliente que nunca sin poder evitar imaginar el sabor que podría tener Blaine, no podía esperar para hacer lo mismo con él.

El moreno se acercó a su oído y susurró en un tono provocador—Sabes tan bien Kurt—jadeó—Voy a tomarte en mi boca y te hare disfrutar como nunca imaginaste—Kurt gimió junto con él cuando Blaine pasó una mano experimental sobre su miembro, lo único que Kurt pudo hacer fue agarrarse de los hombros de Blaine mientras este lo besaba y pasaba su mano subiendo desde la base del tronco y subiendo hasta la cabeza pulsante.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Por favor!—gritó desesperado.

Blaine se separó del beso jadeando, fue directo a su entrepierna y sin avisar metió en su boca la punta del pene de Kurt y la chupó ávidamente ensalivando cada parte que pudo, le encantaba sentir a Kurt retorcerse debajo de él, mientras el mismo se sentía muy necesitado pero evito tocarse, sintió las finas manos del castaño agarrarse a su cabello instalándolo a seguir más profundo.

Se movió mas abaja tratando de tomar más de Kurt en su boca, subió una de sus manos hasta sentir uno de los pezones y apretarlo entre sus dedos, Kurt arqueó su espalda contra la mano de Blaine cuando elevaba también su pelvis, su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre dejando a Blaine que hiciera lo que le pareciera.

Sentía la boca de Blaine, caliente y húmeda, no se había equivocada eso se sentía grandioso, al mismo tiempo que sintió la forma en volvía estimular sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de Blaine subir y bajar sobre él cosa que hizo que se excitara todavía más si fuera posible, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mover sus caderas hacia arriba y conseguir más de la profunda cavidad de Blaine, pero se contuvo bajando una de sus manos y apretar con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas.

Blaine lo saco por completo de su boca, y Kurt gruñó en reproche, pero él no se detuvo ahí si no que paso su lengua a su alrededor siguiendo una danza que terminaba en la punta donde hacia círculos por toda la cabeza antes de volver a engullirla completamente, bajo sus manos y las puso en la cadera de Kurt para evitar que se moviera y tener mejor palanca mientras se concentraba en degustarse de todo Kurt.

—Mas Blaine... mas fuerte... siii... asii... ah... Blaine—gemía Kurt y Blaine solo se encargaba de complacerlo haciendo más errático el movimiento de su cabeza sintiendo como la erección de Kurt golpeaba en su garganta y con sus dientes rozaba la sensible piel, sintió como Kurt se contraía contra él jalando más fuerte que nunca de su cabello y se dio cuenta de que el orgasmo le había pegado cuando notó el liquido caliente que desprendía y él lo estaba tragando gustosamente, una vez que Kurt hubo terminado dejo su miembro ir ahora ya más ligero.

Sentía el sabor de Kurt en su paladar y el solo verlo ahí desecho con los ojos aun cerrados, la boca abierta tratando de respirar recuperándose después del clímax, aun sintiendo las olas de placer inundar su cuerpo, fue lo que lo llevo a besarlo y Kurt abrió sin ninguna objeción su boca a Blaine sintiendo nuevamente su propio sabor en él, se relajo en ese beso unos minutos hasta que sintió la erección, aunque un poco más baja, de Blaine contra su muslo.

Kurt bajó una de sus manos y la rozo por delante de los pantalones de Blaine, haciendo que con esto Blaine gimiera en su boca y apretara con sus manos su cintura, se separó de la boca de Blaine—Te dije que yo te devolvería el favor—dijo con una voz de mando y excitante, Blaine sonrió y se dejo caer contra las almohadas al lado suyo.

El castaño se sentó sobre él completamente desnudo y sintió sus mejillas arder ante la vista hambrienta de Blaine, pero miro también lo urgido que estaba Blaine se movía incómodamente deseando que Kurt cumpliera lo que había prometido, sin mucho juego como antes lo había hecho Kurt se apiado de su estado y quitó lo mas velozmente de pudo el pantalón de Blaine junto con su ropa interior dejando al exterior su palpitante pene que estaba rojo e hinchado pidiendo por cualquier clase de contacto con demasiada prisa.

Puso una de su manos en la cabeza hinchada y palpitante, esparciendo el liquido que goteaba de ella, Blaine recargó su cabeza con los ojos apretados y la boca en un gemido mudo—Háblame cariño, dime que quieres—le dijo Kurt pasando su manos suavemente.

Blaine respiró sintiendo el aire espeso en sus pulmones—Tu boca alrededor de mi, tu lengua lamiendo ávidamente a mi alrededor—Kurt hizo todo lo que Blaine le indicaba, desde meter cuidadosamente el miembro en su boca hasta como pasar la lengua sobre el— ¡Oh, joder Kurt! ¡Por Dios santo tu boca!—

Kurt estaba muy concentrado en chupar y lamer todo el miembro de Blaine, quería complacerlo y hacerlo sentir tan bien como Blaine lo había hecho sentir a él, el moreno lo tomo del cabello castaño para ayudarlo a subir y bajar su cabeza.

Blaine recargó su cabeza dejando escapar incontrolables gemidos y jadeos que le provocaba la sensación de enterrarse tan profundamente en la dulce y caliente boca de Kurt, pero no podía dejar de ver al castaño que se entregaba a cada movimiento que hacía pero eso era Kurt, que con cada cosa que hacia lo dejaba sorprendido y esto no estaba siendo la excepción.

El castaño, volvió a un ritmo más lento y delicado solo para hacerlo esperar un poco y poder escuchar más de los gemidos de necesidad del moreno, quería escucharlo pedir, rogar y suplicar por más, quería seguir escuchando su nombre entre todos esos sonidos y lo consiguió.

— ¡Kurt, bebe! ¡Más, más, más! ¡Lo necesito, necesito venirme!— Kurt escuchó su voz apurada y en aprietos, chupó tal vez mas de lo necesario la cabeza y con su mano bombeó la base, Blaine empezó a mover su cadera hacia arriba y Kurt lo dejo que lo hiciera sin oponerse.

—Kurt, voy... voy a... venirme—jadeó Blaine haciendo que Kurt chupara con mas decisión haciendo que el éxtasis lo golpeara y se viniera en la boca de Kurt quien a pesar de hacer una mueca tragó todo sin problema alguno, había sido mas rápido de lo que imagino pero había sido por Kurt y eso era lo que contaba.

Blaine cayó hacia atrás rendido, soltando el cabello de Kurt quien cayo sobre él en su pecho escuchando el golpeteo de su corazón contra su oído, Blaine lo jaló de los hombros para unir sus bocas en un beso, chupó del paladar de Kurt para probarse a si mismo y bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de Kurt donde las apretó y las acaricio para acercarlo mas a él si era físicamente posible.

—Estuviste... wow—dijo Blaine contra sus labios rojos e hinchados, aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar hace apenas unos minutos.

Kurt tenía un ligero rubor en su pómulos—Bueno, tengo muchas sorpresas que aun desconoces de mi—le guiñó un ojo y lo beso en los labios.

Compartieron una sesión ardiente de besos en las que se permitían tocarse dado que no tenían absolutamente nada puesto que los cubriera, hasta que Blaine recordó al hombre del ascensor el tal Patrick—¿Kurt?—lo llamó a pesar de tenerlo encima suyo comiendo sus labios.

—Uhmm—obtuvo como respuesta de Kurt quien estaba muy ocupado en seguir besándolo.

Blaine se separó de Kurt, quien se extrañó de que precisamente Blaine haya echo eso siendo el quien siempre estaba queriendo mas de ellos— ¿Qué pasa Blaine?, me vas a decir ahora que tienes dudas de tu sexualidad—le dijo bromeando Kurt y Blaine soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que es muy tarde para retractarme de algo como eso, ¿no crees?—contestó acariciando con su dedo índice los labios de Kurt, el castaño lo atrapó con los dientes y lo mordió suavemente lamiéndolo con su lengua para sanar el dolor—Mmm, tienes una lengua bastante talentosas—

Kurt rodó los ojos—Me separaste de ti, ¿solo para decirme eso?—

Y entonces Blaine recordó el verdadero motivo que lo estaba aquejando—Oh, si ahora recuerdo, el tipo este del ascensor—

— ¿Patrick?—Blaine asintió— ¿Qué pasa con él?—

— ¿No estas preocupado por qué le diga algo a tu papá?—

Kurt se acomodó recargándose en sus brazos para ver mejor a Blaine—Mm, mentiría si digo que no me preocupa, pero sinceramente dudo mucho que vaya a decir algo—

Blaine arqueó una de sus cejas— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?—

El castaño se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, no creo que él sea esa clase de personas, acaso no lo viste, al de verdad le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que nosotros estuviéramos haciendo y te recuerdo que dijo que nos guardaría el secreto—dijo muy quitado de pena.

—Kurt, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos guardara tan bien un secreto como este? ¿Qué ganaría él si lo hiciera?—

—Blaine, debes de aprender en confiar en la gente y recuerda la gente del cine o la televisora siempre cumplen sus promesas porque siempre hay alguien que se las recuerda y luego las utilizan para conseguir algo, ¿acaso no sabes como funciona todo ese mundo?—Blaine negó con la cabeza—Así que respondo tu pregunta, él si ganará algo, tal vez no ahora, no en este momento pero llegado un punto querrá algo a cambio y casi siempre será una cosa en el mundo de los negocios—

—Me das miedo—admitió Blaine—Supongo que sabes todo eso por tu papá, yo la verdad es que ignoro todo eso, pero creo que debería empezar a conocer un poco por si acaso—

—Deberías—coincidió Kurt y un bostezo lo interrumpió, Blaine le sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Tienes sueño bebé?—preguntó Blaine con voz cariñosa.

—Mucho—contestó Kurt con voz cansada—Quiero dormir, ¿tu no?—

—Si, ¿quieres cambiarte antes?—preguntó pero Kurt negó con la cabeza, así que solo levantaron las sabanas para meterse bajo ellas, sin tener que limpiar nada—Sabes tiene sus ventajas—le dijo Blaine una vez que estuvieron acostados y Kurt estaba recostado sobre su pecho.

Kurt lo miró confundido— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Es que si lo hacemos de esta forma no tenemos necesidad de limpiar y darnos un baño después, además es mucho más placentero sentir tu lengüita que tus manos—

—Idiota—Kurt le dijo dando un pequeño golpe en su brazo haciendo reír a Blaine pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada él también.

Y así se quedaron acostado, juntos, abrazándose mutuamente y quedándose profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios por el maravilloso aunque cansado día que habían tenido, Kurt no podía evitar repetir una y otra vez en su mente la pequeña platica que había tenido con Blaine cuando miraban las fuentes, al menos ahora sabia que el moreno estaba igual que él pero estaban juntos en eso y aunque tuvieran miedo, se encargarían de hacer que todo eso siguiera valiendo la pena y no se arrepintieran después de nada.

* * *

_**Bueno, este fue el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado, por favor tenganme paciencia con lo de los capitulo pero es que estoy teniendo semanas de locos en la escuela, son las ultimas del semestre y todos los profesores nos traen sobre rueda sin dejarnos descansar... Pero ya solo quedan tres semanas más y entonces seré libre hasta agosto.**_

_**Bien, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por aquellos que me felicitaron, me alegraron el día, los quiero y los amos3 **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Chapter 8: El gran cañón

**_N/A: Holaa, ¿me extrañaron? Porqué yo si, pero afortunadamente solo me quedan unos cuantos días de exámenes y ya se acabó la escuela hasta septiembre, pero no los entretengo más._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. El gran cañón_**

**_8 de la mañana, New York._**

El edificio era uno de esos normalmente imponentes en esa ciudad tan grande, por lo que no era de extrañar que estuviera en el piso 55 esperando por la reunión toda la mañana, era domingo y él tenía que estar ahí no había de otra, le molestaban esas reuniones de emergencia pero sabía que así era todo el tiempo en el verano.

Burt Hummel estaba sentado en la pequeña sala, tenía ahí desde las 7 esperando para que el hombre con el que tenía que reunirse se desocupara. Él ni siquiera contaba con estar ahí, sus planes eran haber volado desde el día anterior a Los Ángeles, la última conversación con Kurt lo dejó preocupado estaba consciente de que su hijo muy pronto seria mayor de edad y él debía estar allá para pasar ese cumpleaños tan especial con él.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de ir al aeropuerto, Carson, su socio y gran amigo, le llamó y le aviso que se llevaría a cabo esa junta a primera hora del domingo, pero ya estaba decidido en cuanto esa reunión terminara él iría directo al aeropuerto y no miraría atrás con tal de llegar lo más antes posible con su hijo y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible a su lado sin que nada más se lo impidiera, ni siquiera su trabajo tan dependiente.

Sin embargo ya tenían los dos hombres una hora esperando y no ocurría nada, su paciencia empezaba a llegar al límite, él era un hombre con una paciencia muy limitada por lo que era un logro haber permanecido tanto tiempo sentado, tranquilo y un poco relajado y esperando por una persona que ni siquiera era seguro poder firmar un contrato como tanto les gustaría, pero afortunadamente había decidido aprovechar el tiempo satisfactoriamente para pensar en que debía regalarle a su hijo por su cumpleaños. Pero no había podido llegar a una conclusión sin duda alguna necesitaría ayuda para algo como eso, eran 18 años y tenía que impresionar a su hijo debidamente.

Kurt era la única cosa importante que tenía, no importaba cuantos negocios tuviera, su hijo siempre sería primero. Por eso es que desde que lo había llamado y Kurt le advirtió sobre su cumpleaños no lo había dejado de pensar, además lo había dejado con prácticamente un extraño, aunque conocía Blaine desde que nació habían pasado muchos años desde que se vieron por última vez y nunca se llevaron muy bien pero era de comprender porque eran niños, y bueno los niños son así; Kurt le había dicho que se estaban llevando muy bien, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo, había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo.

Una cosa más que rondaba su mente era que llevaba una hora sentado con Carson y él en ningún momento le había hecho si quiera una pregunta sobre Blaine, ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Si había llegado bien? ¿Cómo se la estaba pasando? ¿Qué habían hecho?, pero nada, de ese hombre no salió ninguna palabra sobre ninguno de sus hijos ni del mayor ni del menor, Burt no entendía como su amigo se podía comportar de esa forma, en cambio Burt si lo dejaran podría pasar horas y horas hablando sobre su único hijo y contar mil cosas sobre él.

Pensaba que ya era hora de tomar medidas drásticas y hablar con él sobre todo eso, sabía que debía haberlo hecho años atrás cuando Carson tuvo problemas con Cooper y este se fue de su casa, después de esto Carson y su esposa habían decidido mandar a Blaine hasta Londres, pero igual nunca es tarde para tratar de ayudar.

—Una hora y quince minutos—dijo Burt a Carson mientras miraba su reloj de pulso.

Él bufo—Ya lo sé, ya es demasiado tiempo esperando a este hombre, ¿vale tanto la pena este negocio?—contestó Carson.

—Te equivocas, llevo esperando una hora y quince minutos a que me preguntes algo sobre tu hijo o que hagas un comentario sobre Cooper o Blaine, pero nada—

Carson se removió incomodo en su asiento acomodándose mejor, no esperaba que Burt tomara ese tema en esos momentos, sabía que debía haber preguntado algo sobre Blaine porque estaba con él hijo de él pero simplemente no lo había hecho—No entiendo, ¿eso que tiene que ver?—le dijo indiferente, pero oh respuesta equivocada.

— ¿Como que, que tiene que ver Carson? Tu hijo menor, está en estos momentos en mi casa con mi propio hijo en Los Ángeles, son prácticamente desconocidos el uno para el otro, y tú no te has dignado si quiera a preguntar sobre como llego, no te entiendo yo a ti—le dijo evitando elevar la voz, para que nadie más escuchara su conversación.

—Disculpa pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver un tema como _ese _con lo que tenemos que hacer ahora—volvió a contestar, era evidente que no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Eres increíble Carson, no puedo creer que me conteste algo como eso, te digo que tu hijo menor está en una ciudad desconocida para él, viviendo en una casa extraña con personas que no conoce, y tú simplemente pareces como si no te importara nada en absoluto—

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga Burt? Dime— lo retó Carson.

— ¿Qué sí que espero? Dios Carson, date cuenta, no te preocupas en lo más mínimo por ninguno de tus hijos—le espetó Burt.

—Claro que me preocupo por ellos, por eso tengo a Blaine…—

—Por eso lo tienen en un internado tan lejos de aquí—terminó por él—Y solo te preocupas por verlo dos o tres veces al año, wow me sorprendes Carson, no deberías de tomarte tantas molestias por él—

—No te permito que cuestiones mi paternidad—

— ¿Paternidad? ¿Seguro que eres su padre? Porque no solo es necesario pagarles una buena escuela, complacerles todos sus caprichos y darles todo lo que necesitan para decir que eres su padre, hace falta mucho más que eso Carson—

—Burt, te respeto mucho como amigo y socio, pero no te voy a dejar que cuestiones y juzgues la forma en cuido y educo a mis hijos—

Burt estaba exasperado pero también sabía que Carson era necio y no lo haría cambiar de idea tan fácilmente—Créeme Carson esto no es por ti, es por Blaine—

—Entonces todo esto es porque Blaine está en tu casa, si tanto te molesta solo dímelo Burt, yo sabré que hacer con él—espetó Carson tratando de retener su comportamiento, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre sus hijos.

—A mí no me molesta en absoluto, solo te quiero evitar una situación como la que viviste hace años con Cooper cuando él se fue para hacer su vida lejos de ustedes, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo como eso, quiero que evites que otro de tus hijos se aleje antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te asustaste tanto con eso que paso que creíste que enviando a Blaine al internado en Londres le estarías haciendo un favor, pero estas equivocado porque estoy seguro que a tu hijo le gustaría más estar cerca de sus padres que en un lugar donde se tiene que conformar que se acuerden de él de vez en cuando—

—Burt, de verdad no quiero hablar de esto, porque sinceramente esto es algo que a ti no en cumbe en absoluto y yo sabré que hacer con mis hijos, por lo que solo preocúpate por ocuparte de tu hijo y déjame a mí saber que hare con los míos—espetó por ultimo Carson dando por concluida la conversación.

Burt estaba por agregar algo más para que Carson no se saliera con la suya pero…

—Señores, el señor Collins los puede atender ahora, si me siguen por favor—les dijo la joven secretaria haciendo una seña hacia uno de las puertas que había en esa planta.

Carson se levantó sin chistar mientras que Burt tardó unos segundos en respirar por última vez antes de seguirlos, pero alcanzó a decirle algo en voz baja a Carson para que solo él escuchara.

—Espero que cuando te decidas acercar aun te quieran en sus vidas—susurró y después habló con la joven dejando atrás a un más desconcertado Carson, pero Burt no se detendría ahí después seguiría insistiendo con su amigo.

* * *

**_Las Vegas._**

— ¿Crees que Kurt vaya enserio con Blaine?—preguntó Rachel a Santana mientras la latina se limaba sus uñas.

Santana paró por un segundo su labor y volteó a verla— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

Rachel suspiró—Me preocupa—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque si Kurt se ilusiona mucho con él y después él solo se va, Kurt quedara destrozado—

—Yo pienso igual—tuvo que admitir Santana—Creo por única vez estamos de acuerdo en algo Berry—

Rachel asintió—Entonces...—hizo una seña con sus manos para que continuara.

— ¿Entonces qué?—preguntó Santana sin entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?—dijo Rachel rodando sus ojos, Santana la exasperaba muchas veces.

Santana mérito un segundo la pregunta hasta que contesto un simple y silencioso—Nada—

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Rachel sin creerle, no podía estar hablando en serio, estaban hablando de Kurt por lo que era algo serio de lo que se trataba.

La latina suspiró antes de explicar a Rachel sus motivos—Mira Rachel, algo que tenemos en común nosotros tres por raro que suene—dijo Santana—Es que somos tan tercos como una mula, y si nosotras le decimos algo a él cualquier cosa nos va ignorar y se va a aferrar a lo que él quiere nada más, así que no tiene caso que hagamos nada—

—Tienes razón debo de admitir pero, ¿y entonces qué?—

—Ya veremos qué pasa con el tiempo—

—Te refieres a que ¿dejamos que pase lo que tenga que pasar? Y después lo consolamos si algo sale mal—

Santana se quedó pensativa, reviviendo la conversación que había tenido con Kurt hace unos días—Es lo que tendremos que hacer, Kurt es Kurt y si nos necesita tendremos que estar ahí para él en todo momento—

—Eso sí, pero a Kurt le gusta de verdad se puede ver en sus ojos cada vez que lo ve—

—Yo también lo he notado, pero seamos realistas Blaine se irá dentro de nada, el verano es largó pero puede ser demasiado corto también algunas veces—

— ¿Qué crees que pasara en el momento que Blaine se vaya?—

—Lo más probable es que terminen así tan rápido como iniciaron—contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia.

—No lo puedes decir así, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia—dijo indignada Rachel.

Santana rodó los ojos—Rachel no podemos hacer nada tenemos que saberlo de una vez Blaine se irá y dejará a Kurt—

—Sería una lástima. Me agrada Blaine—dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros, comprendiendo lo que trataba de decir Santana aunque era algo triste debía admitir que era verdad y no había nada que pudiera hacer ante eso.

—Y a mí también, el hobbit es agradable, pero hay que ser realistas Blaine solo binó de vacaciones y al final del verano se ira tal como llegó, yo dudo mucho que una relación a tanta distancia pueda durar mucho si es que lo intentaran—

—Es cierto, pero…—

—Pero no podemos evitar que Kurt sufra, ¿o sí?—

—Pues no pero, solo quiero que sea feliz—

—E igual yo, pero de verdad solo hay que dejarlo, ahora él esta te lo puedo asegurar en una habitación con Blaine y no es como si fueran dos fans del celibato, está feliz Rachel, muy feliz, ¿acaso le quieres quitar esa felicidad advirtiéndolo de algo que él ya sabe? ¿Cuándo antes a estado con la persona que él quiere? Rachel, solo déjalo vivir su momento—

—Sí, lo sé pero que pasa si después se arrepiente de todo eso—

—No lo hará te lo puedo asegurar, déjalo disfrutar simplemente de ese magnífico momento para él y si luego vienen las lágrimas entonces ya veremos que hacer, por ahora solo se feliz por él—

—Bien, feliz por él tienes razón—

—Por supuesto que tengo razón, soy yo—aseguró Santana y Rachel rodó los ojos, vuelta a la realidad el único momento en que podían pasar bien era cuando se unían por Kurt.

* * *

**_Habitación 206._**

Kurt se movió en la cama tratando de alcanzar con su mano a Blaine para abrazarlo y atraerlo más hacia él mismo, pero no lo sintió. Abrió uno de sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama, se levantó sentándose en su lugar y vio hacia todos lados pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

— ¡¿Blaine?!—lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta, entonces escuchó el ruido del agua corriendo y supuso que Blaine se estaría bañando y no lo había escuchado. Se recostó nuevamente y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir por más tiempo y binó la idea a su mente, abrió completamente sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba completamente desnudo.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, estaba muy nervioso pero estaba decidido en lo que iba hacer, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido para que Blaine no notara _aun _su presencia, la puerta de la ducha estaba cerrada pero como era de cristal se miraba la silueta del cuerpo de Blaine, pero tenía que estar volteando al otro lado para no verlo.

Kurt se acercó al cancel y lo corrió, Blaine sintió el movimiento y el aire frio correr pero no quiso voltear a ver era seguro que él único que podía entrar era Kurt. El castaño entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él y se tardó unos cuantos segundos en contemplar la fuerte espalada de Blaine con cada musculo marcado en su lugar y su respingado trasero redondo, dio unos cuantos pasos, la regadera era pequeña pero cabían perfectamente los dos, pegó su pecho contra la espalda mojada de Blaine y sintió el agua caer sobre él.

—Helada—dijo Kurt dando un pequeño brinco pero se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Blaine pasando sus manos por sobre su cintura y apretándolo fuertemente casi encajando las uñas en su piel.

Blaine soltó una carcajada haciendo su cuerpo vibrar—Algo—le contestó y se volteó para estar de frente y capturó sus labios en un beso—Buenos días—

—Buenos días—Kurt estaba completamente pegado a Blaine sin dejar un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos mojados, el agua ahora se sentía más agradable. Blaine tenía sus manos en los hoyuelos de Venus de Kurt acariciando la suave piel de con sus yemas, mientras Kurt pasaba sus manos sobre los bíceps agarrándose a él, con sus piernas encontradas y debido a la diferencia de altura Kurt tenía una de sus piernas más flexionadas para quedar a la misma altura de Blaine.

Blaine le sonreía con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—Estas muy feliz—comentó Kurt y Blaine asintió— ¿Puedo saber porque?—

—No lo sé, estoy sorprendentemente feliz esta mañana, creo que hay algo en el ambiente que me hace sentirme así y creo que tú eres una de las causas—Kurt se sonrojó.

— ¿Yo?—se señaló así mismo con el dedo índice y Blaine asintió dando un beso en nariz— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque fuiste mi primera mamada compartida—contestó engreído guiñándole un ojo y Kurt paso por todos los matices del rojo conocidos hasta quedar como un tomate sin saber que decir ante eso y Blaine soltó una profunda carcajada—Estoy bromeando, no lo sé simplemente estoy muy feliz, es eso aceptable—

—Sí, creo que lo es—aun no podía recuperar su color natural—Todas las personas despiertan con una gran sonrisa después de haber tenido un glorioso orgasmo la noche anterior provocado por una magnífico amante—_Okey Kurt Hummel ¿tu acabas de decir eso?_ Y al parecer por el rostro de Blaine si acaba de hacerlo.

—Eso no me lo esperaba de... Ti—dijo Blaine.

— ¿Y por qué no?— preguntó con voz inocente mientras pasaba sus manos por sobre el pecho de Blaine trazando sus rasgos.

Nunca en sus 17, casi 18, se había imaginado que estaría en una situación como esa tan _íntima y sexual_ con otro hombre a pesar que desde hace tiempo sabía que era gay, que se sentía atraído por hombres, pero jamás pensó que estaría con un hombre como Blaine y que las cosas se darían de esa forma, tan... tan _repentina_.

Blaine se estremeció bajo su toque, las suaves manos gentiles de Kurt tocaban los puntos exactos de placer en su pecho y abdomen además de que sentía el miembro del castaño contra su muslo.

—Mmm, porque—se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar contra su oreja—Me encanta que me sorprendas todo el... tiempo—terminó diciendo con un mordisco a su lóbulo. Esta vez fue el turno de Kurt de sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sentir como sus bellos en el cuello sé erizaban al sentir el cálido aliento de la boca de Blaine contra su delicada piel.

—Entonces te voy a sorprender todavía más—contestó Kurt con la voz ronca y grave por el deseo repentino que lo invadió al escuchar el gemido que salió de los labios de Blaine cuando él rozó con su pierna el miembro que empezaba a ponerse duro de Blaine.

—Así, ¿con que?—preguntó curioso por saber lo que venía más adelante.

—Puede que—bajó su mano hasta tocar el miembro de Blaine que se puso aún más duro a su toque y lo acarició muy muy lentamente solo disfrutando del tacto y de los jadeos que estaba empezando a emitir la boca de Blaine, se acercó hasta su oreja y tiroteó del lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine antes de hablar—Con esto—dio un jalón más fuerte con su mano del pene de Blaine y al escucharlo jadear con necesidad pasó su lengua por detrás de su oreja saboreando el agua que ahí había y Blaine solo lo abrazaba por la espalda atrayéndolo más sin querer separarse de él.

El agua seguía cayendo pero ellos la ignoraban solo preocupándose por disfrutar de las tenues caricias del otro, Kurt lo miró con ojos de deseo oscuros como una noche de tormenta donde bailaba la lujuria y el deseo contenido. Blaine tenía una mirada hambrienta también hacia él sin evitar querer más de ese contacto, de ese Kurt que se transformaba cuando solo estaban ellos dos, en un momento tan privado, que era tan solo suyo y no había nadie que sé pudiera interponer en esos instantes donde la pasión se desataba y solo existía el delicioso contacto de sus cuerpos tocándose en cada lugar por más escondido que estuviera.

—Kuu-uuurt—gimió Blaine con los ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando el castaño lamía su cuello y con su mano experimental seguía acariciando el miembro duro y grueso de Blaine, pasando su mano desde la base hasta la cabeza hinchada y goteante de pre-semen y del agua de la regadera.

— ¿Mmm?—solo dijo Kurt disfrutando de cómo estaba haciendo a sentir a Blaine con cada una de las cosas que le hacía—Abre los ojos Blaine—ordenó Kurt y él inmediatamente hizo caso a lo le mandaba, tenía sus pupilas dilatadas y desorbitadas fijando su mirada en el imponente mar azul oscuro de los ojos Kurt.

Kurt siguió con su trabajo acariciando el pene de Blaine y besando su cuello dejando un reguero de besos por toda la extensión de piel hasta llegar a la clavícula y más abajo donde mordió y chupó la piel dorada de Blaine dejando una marca roja que después se volvería de un color más oscuro pero estaba en un lugar que solo él, en todo caso ellos, podrían ver y sopló haciendo temblar a Blaine. Volvió a subir y entonces lo besó, un beso desesperado, donde introdujo su lengua intrusa en la cavidad de Blaine, haciendo que sus lenguas bailarán juntas en un vaivén donde se acariciaban y movían juntas con un mismo ritmo.

Lo empujó con la mano que tenía en su pecho haciendo que la espalda de Blaine quedara por completo pegada a la pared fría de azulejos, se separó de sus labios y con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a agacharse, dejando besos por su pecho, delineó con su lengua el pezón rosado de Blaine haciendo que arqueara la espalda, Blaine solo gemía y jadeaba no estaba seguro si inclinarse a la mano de Kurt en su pene o la boca húmeda que jugaba con sus pezones ya erectos.

Sentía como Kurt seguía bajando cada vez más, ya imaginándose lo que venía más adelante, deteniéndose en su ombligo para lamer y lengüetear esa zona como si estuviese bebiendo de un manantial del que nunca fuera a tener suficiente, Blaine era una masa de sensaciones debajo de las caricias de Kurt.

Hasta que se acomodó de rodillas delante de la entrepierna de Blaine, Blaine agachó su cabeza para verlo y se encontró con el castaño viendo hambrientamente su pene que estaba chorreando del pre-semen que salía de la cabeza hinchada y roja pidiendo a gritos por más atención, Kurt acaricio con sus manos la parte interna de los muslos del moreno dejando por un momento el pene, beso la parte interior del muslo derecho y no pudo evitar dejar unas pequeñas marcas que se perdían conforme se unían sus muslos.

Con una de sus manos se abrió paso entre la zona del perineo de Blaine y paso su lengua hasta dejarla en el escroto y con ayuda de su mano metió en su boca cada uno de los testículos de Blaine masajeándolos con su lengua, Blaine lo único que hacía era mover incontrolablemente sus caderas hacia adelante queriendo obtener más de lo que el castaño le ofrecía, hasta que bajó sus manos al cabello castaño y tiró de él gimiendo y se escuchaba así mismo pedir por más.

Kurt escuchaba las palabras entrecortadas de Blaine pidiendo por más, por lo que sin hacerlo esperar más se llevó a su boca el miembro de Blaine y este arqueó su espalda gritando y gruñendo literalmente de placer jalando del suave y liso cabello castaño que tenía bajo sus manos enredando cada mechón entre sus dedos, sentía la húmeda boca de Kurt haciendo un trabajo espectacular en cada movimiento que hacía.

El castaño puso la mano en el tronco y lo sacó completamente de su boca antes de enrollar la lengua en la punta saboreando el sabor del propio Blaine, se encargó de hacer que Blaine se desesperara con cada uno de sus toques hasta escucharlo rogar, sentía su propio miembro exigir por algo de cuidado, pidiendo que lo tocaran y le dieran lo que tanto necesitaba, Blaine movía sus caderas inconscientemente hacia delante por lo que Kurt lo apretó más contra la pared colocando una de sus manos en su cadera para sostenerlo y evitar que se moviera.

Blaine se sentía inmovilizado con las piernas temblando que ya no podían sostenerlo más de pie, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en consuelo, con los ojos apretados y mordiendo el mismo con sus dientes su labio inferior para evitar que tantos sonidos salieran por la excitación que estaba sintiendo, mientras sentía la mano de Kurt apretarlo para que no se moviera hacia adelante aunque lo intentara, sentía un fuerte calor acumularse debajo de su vientre y sus músculos de todo su sexo contraerse y apretó los dedos de sus pies, todo esto indicaba que estaba por correrse.

—Kuuurt—jadeó como advertencia—Vo-voy a—Kurt lo metió por completo en su boca al sentir como Blaine comenzaba a tensarse buscando su propia liberación—Venirmeeeehh—gimió por ultimo cuando sentía su orgasmo golpear y se corría en la boca de Kurt quien chupaba ávidamente todo lo que podía pero sin evitar que una parte cayera por su barbilla y mandíbula dejando un rastro, una vez que se separó de Blaine este cayó de bruces sobre sus propias piernas con sus ojos cerrados y su labio casi sangrando de tan fuerte que había enterrado sus dientes.

Kurt lo vio conmocionado—Blaine, deja de morderte estas a punto de sangrar—le dijo recuperando el aliento, entonces Blaine lo soltó y abrió sus ojos para ver una imagen nada menos que pornográfica de Kurt con sus mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca semi-abierta escurriendo el semen de Blaine en su barbilla a pesar de que el agua caía no estaba precisamente sobre ellos para que pudiera limpiarlo, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados después de haber estado mamando su pene y sonrió ante el solo pensamiento de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Blaine trató de recuperar su respiración antes de lograr hablar—Ven aquí—le dijo y con una mano en la nuca de Kurt lo atrajo hacia él besándolo descuidadamente metiendo su lengua en su boca sin ninguna anticipación y se saboreó a si mismo de la lengua de Kurt, hasta que estuvieron tan juntos que sintió la fuerte erección de Kurt contra su pierna, había estado tan entretenido con su propio placer que se había olvidado de hacer lo mismo por el castaño, lo tocó con su mano y Kurt gimió en el beso.

—Blaine, no es necesario—Blaine apretó más su agarre y movió más rápidamente su mano arriba y abajo—…Oh, si es necesario…siii…siiii…siii Blaine—jadeaba Kurt—Mas rápido…—fue lo último que dijo antes de recargarse en el hombro de Blaine y morder fuertemente encajando sus dientes en la piel dorada donde estaba seguro después aparecería una marca, Blaine apresuró su movimiento para que Kurt llegará lo más pronto posible a su propia culminación y pudiera disfrutar del placer.

La mano de Blaine se sentía de maravilla sobre su pene, pero el necesitaba más por lo que lo incitaba a que cada vez fuera más ágil y más fuerte y Blaine así lo hizo, hasta que Kurt se estaba corriendo duramente en su mano, sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejó caer por completo en los brazos de Blaine que lo arrullaban, Blaine lamió su mano y después beso a Kurt quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se podía degustar el mismo de la boca de Blaine pero no se separó disfrutando de la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

Permanecieron un tiempo más ahí sentados en el piso de la regadera y escuchaban lejanamente como el agua caía pero no se preocupaban por eso, solo se querían quedar ahí fundidos en el abrazo que se estaban dando, hasta que Blaine volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Kurt?—lo llamó ya que el castaño tenia escondida su cabeza en el cuello de Blaine y no lo podía ver— ¿Estas despierto?—

—Mhmm—murmuró Kurt contra su cuello.

—Sí, me sorprendiste aún más—dijo Blaine y Kurt rio saliendo de su escondite para sonreírle.

—Te dije que podría hacerlo—le guiñó un ojo y se volvieron a besar hasta que sintieron la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

—Cierto, lo hiciste—dio un beso en su nariz— ¿Por qué te levantaste? Es muy temprano—

Kurt se sonrojó al hablar—Es que tú no estabas en la cama y al no sentirte me desperté—

Blaine alzó una de sus cejas— ¿No me sentiste junto a ti?—

—No—carraspeó—Y escuche la regadera por lo que supuse que estabas aquí—

—Y entonces decidiste venir aquí, conmigo—dijo Blaine.

—Eh, bueno realmente iba a volver a dormir porque tenía, tengo mucho sueño—se corrigió y bostezó—Lo siento, pero escuche el agua y dije, ¿Por qué no?—

—Sí, todavía hace sueño—bromeó Blaine cuando Kurt volvió a bostezar—Ven, vamos a bañarnos y después podremos volver a dormir antes de bajar a desayunar todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿te parece buena idea?—

—Me encanta esa idea—contestó con una radiante sonrisa franca.

Se levantaron del suelo y se bañaron mutuamente el uno al otro lentamente tocándose todo lo que podían entre risas y besos robados que duraban más de lo necesario, finalmente terminaron su baño y juntos se fueron a dormir por un tiempo antes de levantarse y prepararse para lo que les esperaba ese día.

* * *

**_Aeropuerto JFK, New York._**

Burt Hummel caminaba hacia la ventanilla de ventas con una maleta detrás de él que jalaba arrastrándola por sus llantas traseras, se formó en último lugar en fila y sacó su teléfono, ya era la una de la tarde, su reunión había durado alrededor de tres horas tal vez más o menos, no estaba seguro, luego de ahí ni siquiera se despidió de Carson ya que este se levantó después de firmar y se fue sin decir más, él sabía que se había molestado por lo que no le vio caso en insistir en nada y haría como en otras ocasiones en las que dejaba que todo se le pasara. Burt había ido a su hotel y había tomado todas sus cosas para después salir rumbo al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo más próximo a L.A.

Finalmente llegó su turno y se acercó al joven que atendía atrás de una computadora donde tecleaba números de vuelos y códigos de referencia—Buenas tardes, quisiera un vuelo directo a L.A., por favor—

El vendedor asintió para hacerle saber que entendía y tecleó en su computadora el código correspondiente para ver los próximos vuelos—El próximo sale en dos horas, ¿está de acuerdo? ¿O le busco uno para más tarde?—

—Ese me parece perfecto—tendió su tarjeta de crédito para que cargaran el costo directo— ¿puede decirme a qué hora aterrizare en Los Ángeles?—

El joven inspeccionó la pantalla para estar seguro de la información que iba a dar—Según por la diferencia de hora, estaría llegando allá alrededor de las seis de la tarde dado que es un vuelo de cinco horas—

—Está bien—el joven asintió y le dio sus recibo para que firmara donde correspondía y después le pidió sus datos para procesar el boleto adecuado.

Dos horas después estaba en un cómodo asiento del avión con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo con sus ojos cerrados y respirando más relajado sintiendo como un peso se iba de sus hombros al saber que antes de que terminara el día ya estaría con Kurt.

* * *

**_Las Vegas._**

—Despierta dormilón—susurró Kurt contra la oreja de Blaine, mientras con su mano hace leves cosquillas en su abdomen poniendo especial atención en sus oblicuos.

Blaine gruñó y escondió más su rostro en la almohada que tenía debajo de él y Kurt rió rodando sus ojos—Anda Blaine, o te perderás toda la diversión—

El moreno murmuró algo parecido a "que diversión" pero no se entendió nada porque habló directo contra las telas de las sabanas—Por favor despierta—murmuró y esta vez empezó a besar su cuello—Blaine—dijo una vez más contra su oreja.

Blaine supo que Kurt no descansaría hasta despertarlo por lo que finalmente se acomodó para quedar recostado contra la cama y Kurt sobre él, quien rió cuando sintió el movimiento del cuerpo debajo de él.

—Ya me desperté—dijo con voz cansada ahogando un bostezo, y Kurt le sonrió dando un pequeño beso en sus labios y Blaine frunció el ceño cuando el castaño se levantó de la cama.

—Okey, entonces arriba, ya es hora—le dijo felizmente cuando se acomodaba su camisa para desarrugarla.

— ¿Cuándo te cambiaste?—le preguntó confundido sentándose en la cama y viendo sin entender a Kurt.

—Desde hace rato, y fuí por el desayuno—señaló hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba puesta frente a la cama con dos sillas a juego—Ahora levántate, o si no todo esto se enfriara—

Blaine se asomó lo suficiente para ver la comida— ¿Por qué no me levantaste para ir contigo?—

—Para estar como hace un momento, sin poder conseguir que te levantarás, no gracias—

—Bien pero, ¿Qué hora es?—

—Son como las diez de la mañana, en dos horas tenemos que estar si queremos ir hasta el gran cañón—dijo casi dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

—Alguien esta emocionado—comentó Blaine mientras se paraba de la cama y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se acercó a una de las sillas— ¿De dónde sacaste la mesa y las sillas?—

Kurt se encogió de hombros—Oh, resulta que en este hotel hacen casi cualquier cosa por ti—

— ¿Casi cualquier cosa? ¿Hay algo que no puedan hacer?—le pregunta con una ceja alzada y ofreció la silla para que Kurt se sentará y el castaño le sonrió antes de sentarse, después tomó asiento el mismo.

—Sip, resulta que no te pueden hacer una felación—dijo dando un pequeño mordisco a un pan y Blaine se atragantó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, Kurt soltó una carcajada—Dios, debiste haber visto tu cara—

Blaine tosió una veces más antes de poder habar—Por un momento pensé que le habías pedido a algún empleado del hotel que te hiciera una—dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno, supuse que dirían que no, así que no lo hice—

—Perfecto, porque no me gusta compartir—

— ¿Compartir? No recuerdo ser de tu propiedad—dijo con una brillante ceja levantada.

—Claro que sí, eres mío—dijo alcanzándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo hasta que logró que estuviera sobre su regazo.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que si a eso—contestó tratando de mostrarse serio cuando Blaine intentaba besar sus labios.

—Lo hiciste desde el momento que dijiste que aceptabas ser mi novio—contestó viéndolo a los ojos demostrando muchas cosa que con palabras no lo decía.

— ¿No compartirnos o ser tuyo?—

—Ambas—Blaine entrelazo los dedos de sus manos con los de Kurt—Tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo y no nos compartimos con nadie, _nunca_—terminó dando un beso en sus labios.

Kurt sintió su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza en su pecho, tanto que sintió que podría salir de ahí en cualquier momento—Blaine—gimió Kurt separándose del beso y sin decir alguna otra cosa se volvió a sentar en su silla.

— ¿Qué pasa Kurt?—preguntó Blaine, agarrando su mano, pero Kurt la retiro casi al instante—Dime, háblame, ayer quedamos en eso—

Kurt suspiró el día estaba yendo tan bien que ahora él estaba a punto de arruinarlo—No, no lo sé Blaine, ayer lo dijimos pero también dijimos muchas otras cosas, tu sabes a lo que me refiero—

Blaine asintió—Si, lo recuerdo pero recuerdas eso de vivir el momento—

—Aun así Blaine—

— ¿Aun así que Kurt?—

—No, nada, solo soy yo Blaine—agachó su cabeza y luego de unos segundos volvió a levantar su vista para ver a Blaine que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de cachorrito, esperando que dijera algo mas—Podemos simplemente hacer de cuenta que este momento no paso y seguir con nuestro día porque no quiero sentirme culpable de haber sido el causante de que todo se echara a perder—

—No hasta que me digas que te molesto—Blaine suspiró—Es porque dije que eras mío, sabes que solo es una forma de hablar cierto, no es como si yo fuera un maniaco psicópata que me creyera dueño de tu persona, solo es una manera de decir—

—Y lo entiendo Blaine, pero es solo que hablas como si tú y yo fuéramos a estar para siempre juntos, cuando ambos sabemos perfectamente…—

Blaine colocó un dedos sobre sus labios—Ahora soy quien quiere que por favor no sigas y dejemos esto como esta, no quiere decir que todos los problemas los tengamos que omitir pero si estas _conversaciones _porque tienes razón ambos sabemos la verdad, pero olvidémoslo si, te lo pido de nuevo solo vive el instante Kurt ya después veremos qué pasa, ¿sí?—

—Sí, está bien—suspiró—Come, que batalle mucho para que te pudieras levantar y después nos tenemos que ir—

Blaine le sonrió y lo beso en los labios por unos segundos pero sin hacer nada más que eso un suave beso en los labios. Kurt no dejaba de pensar mientras miraba a Blaine comer, realmente iba hacer lo que estaba planeando, ya lo había decido y no podía echar marcha atrás, bueno si podía, pero no quería, su mente divagaba y él solo miraba al moreno llevar cada bocado a su boca imaginando lo que sería estar así con él todo el tiempo, solo compartiendo el tiempo juntos sin llegar a nada más, pero la cruda realidad era otra y le pegaba de lleno cuando menos lo deseaba.

Después de esa conversación, las cosas siguieron con su ritmo normal, Kurt esperó a que Blaine se alistara mientras él arreglaba los últimos pendientes para su sorpresa, esperaba que todo saliera perfecto tal como él deseaba fervientemente.

Tiempo después ambos salían tomados de la mano por las puertas del hotel cuando...

—Ah, los chicos que estaba yo buscando—dijo la inconfundible voz de Patrick a sus espaldas, ellos se congelaron en su lugar.

—No pude ser, ¿de nuevo él?—dijo Blaine mientras se deban vuelta y esperaban que el hombre llegara hacia ellos.

Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo para que estuviera bajo control la situación Patrick ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

—Los eh estado buscando pero simplemente no están registrados en ninguna habitación—dijo el hombre dando una de sus características sonrisas, llevaba unos lentes negros oscuros para el sol y no permitían que pudieran verlo a los ojos.

—Oh, debe ser porque un amigo nos registro—contestó siempre amable Kurt, no tenía casó ser descortés con él.

—Entonces vienen en grupo, ¿dónde están los demás?—

—Me supongo que paseando o algo así, como nosotros nos disponíamos a hacer—contestó en un tono casi mordaz Blaine.

—Sereno pequeño Anderson, ya te lo eh dicho yo solo quiero ser su amigo—contestó Patrick encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia pero Blaine era testarudo hasta la médula espinal y no se podía quedar callado.

—¿Porqué un hombre de edad... madura quisiera ser amigo de dos jóvenes como nosotros?—preguntó con tono incisivo, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Eso es nuevo, hombre de edad madura—contestó con sus manos haciendo una especie de arco alusivo—Pero bueno seamos sinceros entonces—

—¿Sinceros?—preguntó esta vez Kurt desconcertado.

—Si, sinceros, ustedes son los próximos en la productora asociada de sus padre, así que ¿porqué no empezarnos a llevar bien desde ahora?—explicó.

Kurt y Blaine se voltearon a ver tratando de entender lo que Patrick les decía.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Patrick les sonrió—Oh, vamos apocó no saben que en unos cuantos años cuando los padres de ustedes ya no quieran seguir trabajando, serán ustedes quiénes se encarguen de seguir con esa agrupación de casi más de 20 años—ellos solo guardaron silencio esperando que este hombre terminara de hablar—Chicos por si no lo sabían, esos son los planes que tienen sus queridos padres, tú Kurt eres el único hijo de Burt por lo que es lógico que te quiere dar todo lo que él tiene a ti, en cuanto a ti Blaine tu padre dice que eres él único consiente y responsable de los dos por lo que eres él primero en la lista por delante de tu hermano mayor, ¿les ha quedado claro?—

—Sigo pensando entonces ahora más, que usted solo quiere algo de nosotros—inquirió Blaine—Y solo para que lo sepa no pienso trabajar dirigiendo una productora o lo que sea, así que le recomiendo deje esto de tratar de caerme bien—

—Vaya, vaya, un hueso duro de roer, nos lleváremos bien Blaine—él hombre le sonrió hipócritamente y Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada fue entonces que Kurt se dio cuenta que debía intervenir.

—Pienso que se esta adelantando a los hechos, nosotros aún no hemos hablado de eso y de verdad creo que debería de parar con esto de tratarnos de caer bien, porque como puede ver Blaine—dijo Kurt haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que entendiera de que esta hablando.

—Créanme se acordarán después de esta pequeña charla, yo se los digo por su bien chicos, vayan preparándose por lo que viene—dijo verdaderamente amable por primera vez—Pero bueno, solo un último consejo si planean ocultar su relación de sus padres no sean tan obvios, nos vemos luego—dijo dando una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y ellos no dijeron nada, Patrick comenzó a caminar alejándose—A por cierto hacen una linda pareja y lo digo de verdad—les sonrió y finalmente se dio la vuelta en otra dirección.

—Te dije que no me agradaba—dijo Blaine cuando se hubieron recuperado del shock del momento.

—Y yo te dije que siempre quieren algo a cambio relacionado con los negocios—contestó Kurt—Pero no pensemos en eso Blaine—se puso delante de él, tomándole ambas manos—Tenemos un viaje que hacer, ¿recuerdas?—

—Tienes razón—suspiró Blaine—Vámonos—

* * *

La vista era simplemente maravillosa no había nada mejor que poder ver desde esa altura el gran cañón, habían volado cerca de dos horas parar llegar al lugar indicado pero no importaba porque sin duda alguna todo eso valía la pena, se habían olvidado por completo de la conversación que había tenido con Patrick antes de salir y ahora solo se preocupaban por ver hacia abajo.

El gran cañón era lo que siempre se había imaginado Blaine e inclusive mejor, se alcanzaba a ver el río Colorado que separaba los dos grandes muros de cordilleras que se fundían al final juntas como dos piezas formando una sola juntas, todo era increíble desde ese punto. En esta ocasión se habían permitido comprar una cámara profesional, de la cual Blaine se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio, querían tener fotos de recuerdo que fueran de la mejor calidad posible.

Era la primera vez que estaban en un helicóptero y querían aprovechar al máximo de la experiencia, desde que se subieron y en cada parte del camino Blaine había estado sacando fotos de cada mínima cosa que pasaba sin importarle las protestas de Kurt cada vez que le tomaba una nueva imagen en diferentes posiciones viendo a través de la ventanilla o se acercaba y lo besaba oprimiendo el botón de la cámara para que cada recuerdo quedara permanente inmaculado en la memoria de ese lente.

Kurt disfrutaba de ver a Blaine tan emocionado con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba más que feliz de estar pasando esos momentos con él, aunque se quejaba de la cantidad de retratos que hacia Blaine hacia él, realmente disfrutaba de la atención que le brindaba su novio, se había burlado de él cuando quiso comprar una cámara especial pero la verdad era que la idea le había fascinado aún más cuando los ojos de Blaine brillaron en gran manera cuando la vio en el estante.

La guía que iba con ellos acompañándolos e indicando todo lo que miraban, se reía de como se comportaban los dos chicos, les informó que bajarían en un punto para que ellos pudieran ver mejor en el puente en forma de "u" que había en la orilla del cañón, además de que les darían una botella de Champagne para que acompañaran la experiencia.

Cuando estaban aterrizando hubo una leve turbulencia pero nada de que preocuparse según dijo el piloto, era algo normal.

Una vez que estuvieron abajo, Blaine no tardó en pedirle a Kurt que se colocará en un lugar para tener una nueva captura diferente de las demás, el castaño lo complacía en todo.

—Blaine, creo que son suficientes fotografías por hoy—dijo con la mandíbula cansada de tanto sonreír.

Blaine bajó la cámara de donde la tenía alzada y puso sus adorables ojos de cachorrito—Solo la última por favor, esta es especial—pidió.

—Bien, la última—advirtió Kurt. Blaine se acercó a él y levantó la cámara en un punto donde pensó que los dos saldrían bien vistos, se volteó hacia Kurt y este hacia él, ambos sonrieron y la foto fue tomada con un flash saliendo, nuevamente Blaine se acercó más y lo besó en los labios ambos sonrieron y de nuevo la luz les avisó que el recuerdo había quedado guardado.

—Perfecta—dijo Blaine viendo la última toma y se la enseñó a Kurt quien sonrió cariñosamente al verlos a ambos sonriendo y besándose, detrás de ellos se miraba el gran cañón y la luz del sol en todo su esplendor en el lugar, dando un tono y enfoque suave al retrato.

—No podría estar más de a cuerdo—afirmó Kurt—Ahora puedes por favor guardar eso—

Blaine forzosamente apagó el aparato y se la colgó de lado para que no le estorbara tanto, la guía se les acercó con un tripie que era especial para colocar las cubetas para Champagne y dentro de esta venía una botella que aún estaba con el corcho cerrada. Ella se las dejó cerca y después se alejó avisándoles el tiempo que debía permanecer ahí antes de tener que volver a Las Vegas.

Blaine retiró el corcho tras una pelea de la que salió victorioso y Kurt solo se reía de sus gestos al intentar destaparla, y fallar hasta que el corcho salió disparado en lo alto y un chorro de espuma se desparramó de la boca de la botella, Blaine sonrió ganador y se jactó de poder más que una simple botella.

—Blaine, es solo una botella—dijo riendo Kurt.

—Pero yo pude más que esa botella—contestó Blaine mientras sonreía más contento que antes si es que eso era posible.

—Okey, toma—Kurt le pasó las copas, Blaine sirvió en cada una de ellas del líquido espumoso con tenues tintadas de dorado y luego devolvió a Kurt una.

—Brindo por...—dijo Blaine tocando con su copa la de Kurt.

—Nosotros—contestó por él Kurt y Blaine le sonrió con una mirada mezclada que Kurt no supo descifrar si era amor, tristeza, nostalgia, o cariño, esos ojos verdes dorado escondían muchos secretos que él quería descubrir sin que ninguno se le escapara.

—Nosotros—repitió afirmando Blaine y vio ese brillo característico en los profundos orbes de mares azules de Kurt, cuando brindó con él, ese peculiar destello que decía tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna.

El tiempo pareció correr más lento en ese punto, solo disfrutaban de verse por largos minutos bebiendo del champán que les habían dado, gozando de estar con él otro y que nada más importara que él que ellos estuvieran juntos, se olvidaron de todo lo demás por un tiempo indefinido, con ese propósito también habían dejado sus teléfonos en el hotel par que nadie los interrumpiera en esos instantes que querían solo fueran ellos dos.

Dejaron sus copas en el tripie juntó con la cubeta con la botella que aún permanecía por la mitad, no querían arruinar el momento bebiendo más de la cuenta, Blaine tomó a Kurt con sus manos firmemente puestas en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él en un beso más que nada tierno lleno de sentimientos encontrados, Kurt se lo devolvió con la misma pasión e intensidad que Blaine se lo daba solo dándose esa maravillosa caricia que hacia todo lo demás invisible para ellos.

Se vieron obligados a tener que volver a subir al helicóptero pero con la esperanza de que algún día volverían para recobrar esos recuerdos que aunque grabados en fotografías ameritaban mucho más que tenerlos solo enmarcados.

El viaje de regreso se sintió más rápido que el de ida, cuando estuvieron devuelta era ya era tarde noche y la ciudad empezaba a despertar de ese sueño en el que entraba todas las mañanas y salía cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la luna salía de sus abismos de confines más secretos, las luces iniciaban su recorrido prendiendo en mil formas distintas, y los edificios más distinguidos iniciaban sus espectáculos, una hora no se sentía suficiente para que sus ojos alcanzarán a ver tal espectáculo que se brindaba a su vista, perplejos por la emoción el recorrido dio su fin.

* * *

_**LAX, Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.**_

Burt se bajaba de su avión, el vuelo como bien predicho había llegado justo a tiempo a Los Ángeles, se pensó por un momento en llamar a Kurt para que fuera por él pero prefirió esperar para darle la sorpresa llegando repentinamente a su casa.

Se acercó a la banda transportadora de maletas, divisó en la distancia la suya y se acercó sin darse cuenta que cuando él intentó tomarla una mujer hizo lo mismo, Burt se volteó para decirle que era la suya pero quedo casi atontado al verla, tal vez no fuera la mujer más hermosa del planeta pero sin duda era bella y se miraba en su rostro él gran corazón que tenía.

—Oh, perdone pensé que era mi maleta—se disculpó ella soltando la maleta de Burt.

—De-descuide, no hay ningún problema—contestó y la mujer sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y amable.

—Mama, ya tengo las maletas—dijo de pronto un chico de gran estatura con una maleta en cada mano arrastrandolas detrás de él además de una mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro , a Burt le pareció conocido en cuanto lo vio pero no recordaba de donde—Ah, Sr. Hummel—lo saludó cuando lo vio.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—preguntó la mujer consternada.

—Mamá él es el papá de Kurt, ¿recuerdas a Kurt verdad?—dijo el muchacho.

—Claro que sí, Kurt Hummel como olvidarlo—dijo riendo ligeramente.

—Eh, si yo soy su padre—atinó a decir—Burt Hummel, mucho gusto—ofreció su mano a la mujer y ella la aceptó apretándola suavemente con una pequeña mano afectuosa.

—Es un placer Carole, y veo que ya conoce a mi hijo Finn—dijo la mujer alegremente y aliviada de saber con quise estaba hablando. Y entonces Burt recordó al muchacho de una pequeña reunión que Kurt había hecho en su casa invitando a todos sus amigos a nadar en la alberca.

—Si, creo que lo vi en una ocasión cuando Kurt invitó a sus amigos—comentó.

—Aja, todos fuimos a su casa mamá—le dijo Finn a su madre.

—Ya veo, ¿y Kurt no viene con usted?—preguntó cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte cercana—Porque me encantaría saludarlo, es un joven muy agradable—

—Eh, no Kurt no viene conmigo, salí de viaje de trabajo y él no me acompañó—

—Además ellos están en Las Vegas ahora—comentó Finn y cayó en cuenta que no debía haber dicho eso—Oh, se suponía que no debía decir eso—dijo en voz muy baja pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Que? ¿Cómo que Las Vegas?—le preguntó Burt, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ehmm...—Finn no sabía ni que decir ahora, sus amigos lo iban a matar en cuanto se enteraran de que él había dicho algo.

Carole se dio cuenta de la situación y con una mirada hacia su hijo lo hizo hablar y contar todo lo que sabía acerca del viaje a Las Vegas, en cuestión de minutos Burt estaba enterado de todo lo referente al viaje que habían hecho los chicos y por suerte Finn se abstuvo de decir acerca de la relación de Kurt y Blaine, todo lo sabía por fuente de Rachel que le había contado de todo, pero pensó que era mejor no decirlo, bastante tendrían ya los chicos cuando supieran que Finn había tenido que decir todo lo que sabía en un aeropuerto.

Burt no cabía en sí mismo, se sentía enfermo, Kurt acaba de deshacer toda la confianza que había depositado en él desde siempre, sé sentía fuertemente decepcionado de su hijo, se disculpó con Carole y Finn por meterlos en esa situación porque estuvo interrogando al pobre muchacho hasta el cansancio, se despidió de ellos y tomó el primer taxi que encontró con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar tenía la esperanza de lo que le había dicho Finn fuera mentira o una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cuando le preguntó a la Sr. Robinson sobré ellos ella le dijo que según iban a ir a un campamento con sus amigos, por favor, se burló Burt, Kurt odia los campamentos por tener que estar al aire libre y entre otras cosas más, entonces resignado en ese ataque de enojo, pensó en ir hasta allá por ellos pero luego recapacitó y se decidió que esperarlos era lo mejor, total si lo que Finn le dijo era verdad llegarían mañana por la tarde y no se imaginaban lo que les esperaba al volver.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando finalmente después de una cena en un restaurante de comida japonesa, se dirigían a su hotel, tomados de la mano, caminaban por la banqueta, hablando y riendo de cosas sin sentido tan solo porque podían. Cuando entraron al hotel fueron directo al ascensor y subieron en un agradable silencio, pero Kurt se empezó a mostrar un poco nervioso en especial cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso.

—¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Blaine al notarlo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa—contestó Kurt, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y mostrar lo que había dentro.

—Kurt—susurró Blaine y el castaño lo llevó dentro para que pudiera ver mejor.

La habitación tenía todas sus luces apagadas, solo la luz de decenas velas rojas y blancas colocadas alrededor de toda la habitación con un tenue resplandor, pétalos rojos esparcidos por todas partes y sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama, inclusive había una suave música de piano tocando de fondo una hermosa melodía lenta que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de reconocer al ver todo lo demás. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo paró delante de la cama, se acercó cautelosamente y lo besó en los labios era tan solo un beso superficial.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?—preguntó Blaine viendo todo con asombro, era imposible que él lo hubiera hecho, habían estado todo el tiempo juntos.

—Tienes un sueño muy pesado cuando te lo propones—dijo tímidamente Kurt—Además te lo dije, en este hotel hacen casi cualquier cosa que les pides—Blaine rió y Kurt le sonrió en gratitud de que no se burlara por ser un cursi romántico.

—¿Estas seguro?—preguntó Blaine agarrando con sus manos las de Kurt y entrelazando los dedos.

—Completamente—contestó Kurt y lo volvió a besar en un beso con más pasión y más amor donde se permitió el privilegio de pasar su lengua por la de Blaine y se dejó llevar por la esencia del momento cuando Blaine lo recostó contra la cama.

Blaine se separó jadeando del beso y colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kurt para no quedar totalmente sobre él—Pero espera, no tenemos...—

—Si, si tenemos—dijo Kurt estirando su mano a la mesita de noche y sacando uno potecito de lubricante.

—Te faltaron...—

—No Blaine, no faltaron, ambos somos vírgenes y quiero sentirte completamente dentro de mí—dijo Kurt, cuando un cálido rubor se extendía por su mejillas—No hacen falta condones—

Blaine le sonrió acariciando sus mejillas—¿No puedes dejar de ser tan adorable?—preguntó dando un pequeño beso en su nariz—¿Estas completamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?—

—Nunca he querido tanto algo como ahora te quiero a ti—contestó Kurt sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba y amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

* * *

_**¿Y qué les pareció?**_**_ Espero que me puedan dejar algún review de que les pareció este capítulo y bueno creo que ya todos nos imaginamos lo que viene en el próximo capítulo ;), pero de verdad cuénteme que tal va la historia y si quieren que ocurra algo especial, les agradecería mucho de verdad._**

**_Los quiero y los amo3_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**


	9. Chapter 9: La primera vez

**_N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo y sin más..._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. La primera vez_**

Blaine le sonrió y lo besó en sus labios, un beso suave que empezó a tornarse más íntimo y apasionado a cada segundo, delineó con su lengua los labios de Kurt incitándolo a que abriera la boca, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurt, jugando con su miembro y saboreando de su paladar lo que habían comido durante la cena, disfrutándolo aún más.

Besar a Kurt debía ser lo que más disfrutaba Blaine, sentir esos suaves labios bajo los suyos y sentir como compartían sus fluidos, bailando con sus lenguas en una forma que era tanto sensual como amorosa, Kurt se dejaba besar entregándose totalmente a la forma tan peculiar que tenía Blaine de hacerle el amor a su boca desde el más delicado de los besos en el que solo se rozaban sus labios o llegando hasta aquellos en lo que empezaba hacerse necesario el aire para respirar.

Las manos de Blaine fueron bajando por el cuerpo de Kurt, hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón y deshizo el botón, para desfajar la camisa que el castaño llevaba puesta, mientras con su boca besaba su mandíbula y bajaba por el cuello, dejando besos como los aleteos de mariposa, Kurt instintivamente llevó sus manos al cabello de Blaine jalando de las rizos sueltos y estrujándolos en sus manos.

Kurt arqueó suavemente su espalda al sentir las poderosas manos de Blaine subir por su abdomen, desabrochando cada uno de sus botones cuidadosamente, tratando de llevarse un recuerdo de cada trozo de piel que tocaba con sus yemas, gozando de la agradable textura de la deliciosa finura de esa piel blanda en la que añoraba poder fundirse.

El castaño gimió cuando Blaine se deshizo de su camisa y siguió besando su cuello, mordiendo y tironeando de su lóbulo antes de susurrar en su oído—Sabes tan delicioso Kurt—dijo antes de depositar un beso detrás de su oreja enviando un placentero escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

Regresó a su boca y se enterró de nuevo en un beso que Kurt no se negó en devolver dando y recibiendo toda esa pasión que los envolvía en un momento como ese—Blaine—gimió al sentir las manos de Blaine bajando la bragueta de su pantalón, se sentía un poco cohibido al ser el único que estuviera desvistiéndose y quedando a merced de su amante.

Blaine se separó jadeando del beso y se puso de rodillas delante de él, agarró con sus manos la cinturilla del pantalón y lo bajó cuidadosamente, Kurt se sintió sonrojar, ya había estado desnudo delante de Blaine pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, esta vez era más íntimo y más especial algo único e inolvidable, su piel se tiñó de rojo y Blaine sonrió ante la inigualable vista de los muslos blancos con un leve tono de rosa en ellos y las largas y tonificadas piernas de Kurt cubiertas por bellos castaños.

El castaño se puso de rodillas y se acercó a él pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y lo junto a él para unir sus bocas nuevamente, sabía que jamás se podría cansar de los besos de Blaine. Kurt separó ligeramente sus brazos de Blaine y se recargó en su estómago para tomar la camiseta y la fue levantando despacio observando como el bello oscuro del cuerpo de Blaine empezaba a aparecer, llevándolo hacia arriba por un sendero que llegaba hasta su pecho, Blaine levantó sus brazos y permitió que Kurt terminara de desvestirlo hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos delante del otro, Blaine lo abrazó y lenta y pacientemente lo fue recargando contra las sabanas cubiertas por todos los pétalos rojos.

Kurt estaba recostado y sentía como los pedazos de rosas se pegaban a su piel, la luz de la velas provocaba que la piel de Blaine se viera en sombras y supuso que él se vería igual ahí tendido quedando en las manos del moreno que lo consumía con su sensual mirada que estaba de un dorado intenso casi negro debido a la lujuria que emitían sus descomunales orbes.

—Eres tan hermoso Kurt—susurró casi sin aliento Blaine.

—Tu igual—fue lo único que logró procesar el cerebro de Kurt que estaba atontado por los efectos del momento.

Blaine seguía de rodillas solo deslumbrado por el hombre que tenía delante de él, agarró el lubricante y lo destapó muy cuidadosamente todo el tiempo viendo a los ojos a Kurt, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y no se sintiera mal con todo eso, cuando hubo destapado el tubo se pudo dar cuenta de que Kurt lo miraba nervioso, ansioso y a la vez temeroso de lo que venía más adelante.

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y sintió su respiración un poco más agitada a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba ante el solo pensamiento, pero Blaine se aproximó a su cara y retiro un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente colocándolo en su lugar, le dio un delicado beso y susurró contra su boca.

—Tienes que estar relajado—acarició con una de su manos su cuello y haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran juntas—Confía en mi Kurt—le dijo y en ese momento Kurt confirmó lo que ya sabía, que no se había equivocado, se estaba entregando a Blaine completamente y sin importar lo demás, le entregaba su corazón y alma en una forma tan personal y profunda y quería que el momento durara para siempre, confió entregándole lo más preciado que siempre había sido para él, porque como una vez le dijo su padres, hacer el amor va más allá de una conexión corporal, va más allá del actor sexual, conlleva muchas cosas que solo se experimentan con los más sinceros sentimientos.

—Lo hago Blaine—contestó después de unos segundos—Confió en ti y quiero hacer el amor contigo—

Blaine le sonrió, sabiendo que él también confiaba en Kurt y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él pero que sabía le aterraba decirlo con palabras, por temores que existían en su cabeza. Después bajó su boca hasta que estuvo a la altura de uno de los pezones de Kurt y lo metió en su boca, chupando y lamiendo delicadamente, susurrando todo el tiempo palabras para decirle a Kurt lo hermoso que era y como adoraba estar así con él.

Aprovechando que Kurt estaba distraído, gimiendo por lo que la boca de Blaine le hacía sentir y tenía sus manos fuertemente enterradas en toda la mata de cabello del moreno, untó algunos de sus dedos del lubricante que se sentía frío, llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Kurt, acariciando cada parte que podía, tocó con su mano el miembro excitado de Kurt y se deleitó de escuchar los gemidos de placer que emitía el castaño.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, por un lado no podía evitar arquear su espalda cada vez que Blaine mordía y tiraba de uno de sus pezones que se encontraban especialmente sensibles y por otro lado estaba su otra mano que lo tocaba de manera perfecta tan solo envolviendo sus dedos en su pene sin ejercer demasiada presión sino que solo lo acariciaban despacio. Blaine se entretuvo con su tentadora entrada sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kurt se debatía entre relajarse y permanecer tenso, levantó su mirada y se encontró con las pupilas de Kurt que no lo dejaban de ver en ningún momento.

— ¿Estás listo?—le preguntó jugando con sus dedos y Kurt solo asintió sabiendo que no podría en aquellos momentos emitir palabra alguna.

—Okey, solo relájate—y el cuerpo de Kurt obedientemente hizo lo que Blaine le pidió.

Blaine lo besó y acercando más uno de sus dedos embadurnado del lubricante al anillo de músculos que era la entrada de Kurt, ejerció una pequeña presión y poco a poco logró introducirlo dentro de Kurt, quien mordió su labio al sentir al intruso en su cuerpo y se separó del beso jadeando, Blaine lo vio, no quería perderse ningún gesto que podía hacer Kurt, su cara se miraba angustiada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, se relajó un poco y Blaine espero hasta que estuviera listo para poder mover su dedo, cosa que fue cuando Kurt respiró más tranquilo y movió sus caderas para encontrarse con el dedo de Blaine, su rostro había cambiado ya que ahora claramente se podía ver que estaba disfrutando de esto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó Blaine, mientras sacaba su dedo casi por completo y luego lo volvía a meter preparándolo para luego introducir otro dedo, Kurt se ajustaba alrededor de ese único digito y la excitación de Blaine creció al imaginarse como se sentiría esa estreches alrededor de él, pero Kurt no contestó seguía con sus ojos cerrados—Abre los ojos Kurt—ordenó suavemente Blaine.

Kurt se debatió internamente controlando el placer que el digito de Blaine le hacía tener, abrió sus ojos lo mejor que pudo, sentía sus parpados mucho más pesados de lo normal y no podía evitar gemir incontrolablemente cada vez que Blaine daba pequeñas embestidas con su único dedo—Se siente abrumador… pero bien… muy bien—dijo entrecortadamente Kurt con una delicada sonrisa.

Y Blaine continuó con su tarea besando cada parte del cuerpo de Kurt que tenía a su alcance, bajando cada vez más y lamiendo los huesos de su cadera, sin pensarlo dos veces engulló el pene erecto de Kurt en su boca y lo lamió tanto como pudo mientras Kurt se volvía una masa de placer debajo de él.

—Más… más Blaine—pidió Kurt y Blaine lo complació introduciendo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo dentro de él, haciendo movimientos de tijeras y moviéndolos dentro y fuera dando estocadas leves, y con su boca seguía torturándolo, no quería dejarlo al borde del orgasmo porque quería que se viniera solo con sentirlo a él dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que con una última lamida a la cabeza chorreante del líquido pre-seminal de Kurt, siguió besando la parte interior de sus muslos, ignorando como deseaba tocarse así mismo sabía que por ahora debía ocuparse de Kurt para que llegado el momento no doliera demasiado cuando lo sintiera por primera vez dentro de él.

Kurt no soportaba más sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por las sensaciones, su cadera se empujaba incontrolablemente contra la mano de Blaine encontrándose con ella, jaló con su manos a Blaine de sus hombros y unió su boca con la de él en un beso descuidado, gimiendo cuando Blaine cambió el ángulo de sus dedos y dio en su punto dulce.

—Por favor Blaine, no puedo más—pidió Kurt y Blaine le asintió viendo el fuego del deseo incontrolable en sus ojos azules suplicando por más, gruñó cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine irse pero se embelesó cuando vio a Blaine de rodillas untarse del lubricante su pene que estaba enrojecido y Blaine tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una "O", sintiendo un descomunal placer al untarse a él mismo con el frío líquido.

Kurt lo contempló y se puso de rodillas junto a él, pasó su lengua por su cuello tomando por sorpresa a Blaine y retiró la mano del moreno poniendo la de él mismo, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que lo cubría por completo de lubricante, haciendo que el movimiento de su mano fuera más fácil. Blaine solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de Kurt contra su oreja.

—Por favor Blaine—susurró trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, nuevamente Kurt se recostó y Blaine tomó una de las almohadas colocándolo debajo de su cadera para que estuviera más cómodo, le abrió las piernas deslumbrado con la visión del agujero de Kurt rojo y abierto, dilatado esperando y deseando porque él lo penetrara.

Se acercó todo lo posible a él, tomando con una de sus manos alineo su miembro con la entrada de Kurt y puso sus dos brazos a cada lado de él recargándose en sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el castaño.

—Te voy hacer el amor de una manera que nunca olvidaras—susurró contra su oído con voz sensual y se balanceó con suma parsimonia hasta que la cabeza de su pene estuvo dentro de Kurt volviéndose uno solo, y esperó a que él estuviera preparado para continuar aunque deseaba enterrarse completamente dentro de él, Kurt se apretaba de manera perfecta a él, enviando un gigantesco placer a cada parte de su cuerpo, Blaine lo miraba profundamente en sus ojos esperándolo.

—Solo dame un minuto—dijo Kurt respirando profundamente y perdiéndose en los ojos de Blaine, si los dedos se habían sentido como unos intrusos que al principio dolieron, el miembro de Blaine lo era aún más, era mucho más grueso de lo que podían ser los dedos, Blaine trató de distraerlo besando su cuello y lamiendo la piel que había comenzado a emanar sudor.

Kurt sabía que Blaine no se movería hasta que él estuviera seguro por lo que en un solo movimiento se empaló completamente en Blaine haciendo que su miembro pegara en su próstata profundamente y ambos gimieron audiblemente, Blaine lo besó ahogando sus gemidos.

—Muévete—pidió Kurt y Blaine comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, solo moviendo sus caderas en círculos.

—Mierda Kurt—gimió Blaine cuando se adentraba por esos músculos tan deliciosamente ajustados.

Kurt como pudo alcanzó una de las manos de Blaine y entendiendo el mensaje el moreno entrelazó sus dedos sonriendo ante algo que parecía tan simple pero era lo más especial, fue en eso momento que ambos sintieron su conexión y se dieron cuenta de que eso no era solo sexo sino yendo más allá de la unión espiritual de dos almas que se juntaban y entendían porque la gente le llamaba esto hacer el amor pero realmente dejando que el amor los hiciera a ellos.

—Ahh, Blaine—gimió Kurt al sentirlo entrar y salir de su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de él y empezar a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el moreno.

—Estas tan apretado… tan perfecto—le dijo Blaine conforme salía y volvía a entrar en Kurt, el sudor corría por su cuello por el esfuerzo y cambiando de ángulo con cada embestida hasta volver a encontrar ese punto que hacía que Kurt temblara de placer y pudiera ver las estrellas.

Se movían juntos en coordinación uno con él otro siguiendo sus movimientos y entregándose completamente, moviéndose en un vaivén que poco a poco los volvía locos, la habitación estaba en silencio a excepción de sus jadeos y el sonido de las pieles sudorosas chocando con cada embestida, una experiencia que se alegraban de estar viviendo juntos, ignorando la música que seguía sonando en el tranquilo reproductor.

—Se siente tan bien Blaine—gimió Kurt cuando Blaine le dio de lleno en su próstata y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Blaine aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas pero procurando no hacerle daño dado que era su primera vez, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Kurt donde mordía y chupaba la piel dejando pequeñas marquitas rojas, por reflejo Kurt envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine y si antes lo había sentido profundo ahora alcanzaba un punto desorbitante, alcanzando un placer inimaginable, no dejaba de gemir el nombre de Blaine con cada acometida de parte del moreno, había movido sus manos hasta que sus uñas se encajaban en los hombros de él sabiendo que dejaría moretones pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

El placer se hizo insoportable para Kurt acumulando un calor en su parte baja del estómago sabiendo que estaba por venirse.

—Blaine… Blaine… estoy… cerca—dijo entrecortadamente cada vez que sentía a Blaine aumentar su ritmo.

—Déjalo ir Kurt, vente para mí—y eso fue todo lo que Kurt necesito, se llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y lo masturbo rápidamente hasta alcanzar su clímax derramándose en su mano y en el pecho de ambos jadeando y gimiendo él nombre de su novio, pero se tuvo que morder su labio fuertemente para evitar decir algo que no debía.

Blaine sintió como Kurt se contraía cuando alcanzaba su orgasmo y en unas cuantas acometidas más se estaba viniendo duramente dentro de Kurt gritando su nombre, el cual Kurt se encargó de retirar de su boca con un beso caótico donde no fue nada más que lenguas y dientes chocando entre sí. Sintiendo por primera vez como Blaine lo llenaba con su semen, era algo caliente y palpitante, pero igual que todo lo anterior hasta eso se sentía más que especial, uniéndolos más cerca de lo que podrían estar de cualquier otra persona.

Blaine se dejó caer contra Kurt sin poder sostenerse más en sus brazos debido al cansancio que sentía en cada parte de su anatomía, se dieron tiernos besos perezosos tratando de recuperarse después de sus orgasmos.

Blaine todavía no quería salir del castaño y al parecer Kurt tampoco lo quería porque lo abrazó más hacia él para que no se fuera tan rápido y se quedaron así por uno minutos hasta que Kurt se quejó porque no podía respirar debidamente debido a que Blaine le oprimía el pecho. Blaine a regañadientes se separó de él y se retiró cuidadosamente saliendo muy despacio de él y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus bocas al separarse completamente.

Se levantó de la cama dejando a Kurt recostado y fue hacia el baño trayendo consigo una toalla húmeda para limpiarlos, limpió a Kurt como si se tratase de un cristal muy delicado que fuera a quebrarse y así mismo, lo llevó de nuevo al baño y regresó para meterse en la cama con Kurt pero este lo detuvo—Alguien debe de apagar las velas—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y Blaine fuer recorriendo todo el cuarto apagando una por una soplando a cada pequeña flama.

Una vez que hubo terminado, se metió debajo de las sabanas con Kurt quedando ambos de lado y viéndose de frente, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, dejando en esa habitación la prueba de que habían estado juntos.

— ¿Qué te pareció?—le preguntó Blaine sonriendo.

—Me ha encantado—contestó Kurt riendo suavemente.

—Ya sabes podemos repetirlo en cualquier momento—le dijo Blaine guiñando un ojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Kurt siguió su coqueteo—Pero por ahora solo quiero dormir contigo abrazándome—

—Puedo hacer eso—contesto Blaine y lo abrazó de lado para tenerlo lo más cerca que sus cuerpos se lo permitían.

Ninguno dijo ninguna otra palabra, solo permanecieron viéndose entre ellos, sonriendo y compartiendo besos rápidos, no supieron en qué momento se habían vuelto a tomar de las manos pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarse, en algún momento de la profunda noche se quedaron dormidos, Blaine recostado en la cama y Kurt sobre su pecho abrazando su cintura mientras Blaine pasaba su mano por su espalda.

Nadie se imagina como pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas en unos cuantos días cuando conoces a la persona… _indicada._

* * *

La mañana los encontró igual, ambos acurrucados en los brazos del otro pero con un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Kurt fue el primero en abrir los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente sonriendo vio a Blaine estaba profundamente dormido enterrado en sus sueños más secretos, suavemente beso su frente, nuevamente el golpe en su puerta y rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de Santana y Rachel llamándolo desde fuera.

Se levantó para abrir, sintiendo un dolor en su entrada hizo una mueca de desagrado y dando pequeños saltos caminó hasta la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que todavía estaba desnudo y Blaine de igual forma aunque acostado en la cama debajo de las mantas, observó a su alrededor, la ropa de los dos seguía tirada por toda la habitación entre los pétalos rojos y la velas a pesar de estar apagadas seguían en su lugar y el reproductor de música seguía sonando porque habían olvidado a apagarlo.

Se lo pensó mejor considerando su situación y solo se puso muy pegado a la puerta y hablar a través de ella viendo por el pequeño binocular que conectaba con el pasillo, y si indudablemente, ahí estaban paradas sus dos amigas dispuestas a tirar la puerta si él no les abría pronto.

—Aquí estoy—habló amortiguando un nuevo golpe en la madera.

— ¿Kurt?—Santana se sorprendió al escuchar su voz—Abre la puerta—

—No puedo—contestó Kurt, cerciorándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Rachel— ¿Por qué no puedes abrir la puerta?—

—Bien, eh, estamos… indispuestos—contestó maldiciendo por no saber mentir como le habría gustado hacerlo.

— ¿Indispuestos? ¿Eso que…—Rachel abrió completamente sus ojos— ¡Kurt!—gritó Rachel mientras una mujer pasaba por ahí y se les quedo viendo de manera extraña a las dos chicas que aparentemente le hablaban a una puerta.

—Cállate Berry, suficiente es que me vean contigo, y eso empeora si la gente nos ve extraño—Kurt rodó los ojos, acaso nunca dejaban de discutir entre ellas ni en los momentos inoportunos—Además es obvio el por qué Kurt y Blaine están "indispuestos"—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en lo último—Ellos estaban teniendo sexo—

—Oh, por Dios Kurt—contestó indignada Rachel, y Kurt se puso rojo agradeciendo que la puerta estaba de por medio para que así no lo vieran.

—Eh, ¿Qué querían?—preguntó sin querer sonar grosero, pero esa estaba siendo la conversación más rara que alguna vez hubiera tenido además de incomoda—Es claro que no venían a discutir mi vida sexual a través de una puerta, ¿verdad?—

—En realidad no—contestó Santana—Solo veníamos a saludar, todo el día de ayer estuvieron perdidos, vinimos a buscarlos pero no estaban, ¿Dónde anduvieron?—

—Nosotros fuimos al Gran Cañón—contestó Kurt y volteó a ver a Blaine que se removió en la cama tratando de buscar algo con sus manos, alcanzó la almohada en la que había estado durmiendo Kurt la olfateó y sintiendo el olor del castaño en ella, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, deseando que fuera Kurt. Kurt sonrió y deseó tanto poder estar acostado con él para sentir como lo abrazaba a él y no estar hablando con sus amigas.

— ¿Y después?—le preguntó Rachel y Kurt volvió su atención a la puerta dejando de observar a Blaine dormir.

—Bueno, fuimos a cenar y regresamos aquí, eso fue todo—explicó Kurt rápidamente, ni siquiera tenía porque estarles dando explicaciones pero ahí estaba él contando _casi _todo.

—Eso no es verdad, nosotras vinimos aquí en la noche y tocamos la puerta pero nadie nos abrió—

—Eh… lo siento, no escuchamos—en que momento fueron ellas y ellos no se dieron ni cuenta no supo, estaban tan _entretenidos _el uno con el otro que fueron incapaces de escuchar la puerta tocarse.

—Por supuesto que no escucharon estaban muy ocupados fo…—

—Santana por favor, ya es suficiente—le dijo Kurt antes de que terminara de hablar, sabía que Santana tenía una imaginación bastante desarrollada y de seguro ya sabía perfectamente todo lo ocurrido.

— ¿Acaso miento?—y Kurt podría haber jurado que estaba levantando una fina ceja en señas de interrogatorio, pero Kurt no contestó nada— ¿Kurt? ¿Sigues ahí?—

—Sí, aquí estoy, ¿se les ofrece una cosa más?—preguntó indiferente como si Santana no acabara de darse cuenta de todo.

—Sí, tienen que estar listos a tiempo, nos vamos después del almuerzo—informó Rachel—Llegaremos allá por la tarde antes de que anochezca—

—Bien, estaremos a tiempo—les dijo Kurt esperando que con eso fuera suficiente y se marcharan ya.

—Más les vale, o yo misma subiré por ustedes—advirtió Santana y Kurt esperó pero no se movieron de su lugar.

—Eh, chicas, ¿no tienen algo que hacer?—les preguntó Kurt.

—Realmente no, todos están haciendo algo, pero nosotras solo estábamos…—Rachel decía antes de ser interrumpida.

—Chicas realmente me agradan, pero ahora solo quiero a Kurt para mí, por lo que les recomiendo que se vallan sino quieren escuchar—Kurt se estremeció sintiendo a la desnudez y la dureza completa de Blaine contra él y se sorprendió tanto como Santana y Rachel al escuchar la voz de Blaine hablando detrás de él pegado a la puerta tanto como el cuerpo de Kurt se lo permitía.

Blaine se había levantado en completo silencio al escuchar hablar a Kurt y cuando vio que estaba contra la puerta y hablando con ella de por medio con sus amigas, se acercó siendo muy cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido y Kurt no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba despierto. Su cuerpo al igual que el de Kurt estaba desnudo y se complació cuando pudo recargarse contra él, sintiendo su suave carne tensarse por el contacto y así imitarlo hablando con ellas.

Kurt le sonrió dando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios pero rápidamente su atención fue nuevamente desviada a la puerta cuando Santana le contestó a Blaine, inocentemente había creído que ellas se irían al notar también la presencia de su novio.

—No creo que serían capaces, o bueno al menos no Kurt, de eso estoy segura—contestó Santana divertida mientras Rachel miraba horrorizada la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Así tan segura estas de que Kurt no daría jamás un espectáculo?—le preguntó Blaine y en esos momentos una nueva familia pasaba por el pasillo oyendo de lo que hablaban tratando de hacer oídos sordos.

—Nunca lo haría—afirmó Santana con las manos en su cadera en completa seguridad.

—Santana, lamento informarte que Kurt no te ha dicho todo—Blaine se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que debería hablando con ella, cuando ahora Kurt lo miraba de frente tratando de adivinar lo que quería decir con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Santana, con sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta a Blaine.

— ¿Qué Santana, acaso no sabes lo que… ocurrió en la isla?—Blaine dijo en tono desafiante y Kurt abrió sus ojos como plato, una cosa era hacerlo entre ellos pero era muy diferente el andarlo diciendo a los demás.

— ¡Blaine!—reprendió horrorizado Kurt de que pudiera decir algo más.

— ¡No puede ser!—casi gritó Santana— ¿Kurt algo de lo que quieras hablar?—

—Okey, ahora nos vamos—dijo Rachel rápidamente salvando la situación y jalando a Santana del brazo—Adiós—gritó por último cuando llevaba a la latina por el pasillo alejando a ambas de la habitación, a pesar de que Santana no dejaba de protestar y gritar que la soltara.

Kurt seguía viendo a Blaine con sus ojos entrecerrados, lanzando miradas largas.

— ¿Qué?, nunca les diría nada Kurt—dijo dando un pequeño beso en su labios cerrados en una fina línea—No te enojes conmigo, además yo conseguí que se fueran, cosa que tú no podías por lo que pude ver, ¿verdad?—

—Tenía la situación bajo control—contestó con voz altanera pero viendo hacia otro lado.

—Aja, lo que tú digas—Blaine dijo riendo, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Kurt y lo abrazaba para poder reclamar su boca en un beso intenso que los dejo a ambos zaceados y necesitados de aire.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Blaine acariciando su espalda y pasando reverencialmente sus manos por su trasero para tocarlo de manera suave y delicada.

A Kurt se le subió un poco el color a las mejillas—Eh, me duele un poco, ya sabes… ahí, pero nada que no pueda sobrellevar—y Blaine soltó una carcajada apretando su trasero pero sin intención de lastimarlo—No te rías Anderson, la próxima vez quien pone el culo, eres tú—

—Entonces, ¿habrá próxima vez?—pregunta Blaine con una ceja alzada divertido.

—Tal vez si te portas bien—contestó Kurt con suficiencia alejándose de él y caminando hasta la cama cojeando un poco por los piquetes de dolor que mandaba su entrada.

Blaine volvió a reír y lo tomó por detrás levantándolo del suelo por la cadera, volteándolo hacia él, Kurt gritó riendo en el movimiento y lo besó cuando ambos se carcajeaban, luego Blaine se dejó caer contra la cama con Kurt encima de él, rebotando y la cama golpeó contra la pared debido al fuerte peso caer contra él.

Kurt se sentó sobre los muslos de Blaine, viendo como la semi-erección de Blaine comenzaba a crecer.

—Veo que alguien despertó—dijo Kurt sin poder evitarlo que saliera de su boca provocando que el moreno riera y todo su cuerpo vibrara.

— ¿Cómo no despertar si el hombre más sexy del planeta está durmiendo en mi habitación?—contestó Blaine.

— ¿Así?—se movió más sobre él y pasó sus manos sobre los oblicuos de Blaine.

—Si—Blaine movía su pelvis hacía arriba tratando pero fallando en el intento de conseguir más contacto de parte de Kurt.

—Oh, alguien está necesitado—bromeó paseando su dedo índice rodeando la base del pene de Blaine.

—Kurt—no pudo evitar que un gemido ronco saliera de su garganta cuando Kurt jugaba con sus sentidos haciéndolo desesperarse—Por favor, Kurt—no sabía que era exactamente lo que pedía pero fuese lo que fuera quería más de eso.

— ¿Qué Blaine? ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó reclinándose sobre él hasta susurrar contra su oído y mordiendo suavemente de su lóbulo— Dime—susurró dejando un beso en su cuello antes de poner su rostro frente al de Blaine para verlo a los ojos, que se habían dilatado y se habían puesto casi negros de deseo.

—A ti—contestó Blaine levantando su cara en busca de un beso pero Kurt se alejó completamente de él levantándose de la cama, Blaine lo vio sin comprender que es lo que hacía— ¿Kurt?—pero el castaño, no contestó cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del baño para entrar.

—Ven aquí—le dijo haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice para llamarlo, Blaine ipso facto se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de él dejando que solo salieran de ese espacio las risas y jadeos cortantes que salían de sus bocas.

* * *

**_Los Ángeles._**

El teléfono sonaba en la solitaria casa, Burt les había dado el día libre a los empleados que iban a limpiar e inclusive a la Sra. Robinson, realmente no quería a nadie ahí cuando llegaran Kurt y Blaine, estando Burt en su despacho contestó sin pensar en quien era la persona que llamaba desde la otra línea.

— ¿Bueno, habló a la casa de la familia Hummel?—preguntó una voz insegura.

—Sí, habla Burt Hummel, ¿Quién llama?—preguntó, esa voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no sabría decir exactamente quién era.

—Señor Hummel, soy Carole, nos conocimos ayer en el aeropuerto, soy la mamá de Finn—explicó—No sé si me recuerde—

—Oh, sí, sí sé quién es, pero por favor llámeme Burt—contestó un poco nervioso, por una razón hablar con esa mujer se sentía entre nervioso y cómodo a la vez, una sensación diferente a hablar con alguien más.

Escuchó una suave risa, al parecer a la mujer le daba gracia como hablaba Burt—Está bien Burt, espero que no le moleste que le haya llamado pero Finn tenía el número, y bueno yo me tome la libertad de hacerlo para saber que paso con sus chicos, no pude evitar quedarme preocupada—

Burt se recargó en su silla poniéndose cómodo para una larga charla—No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema, y bueno con respecto a estos niños, no tenía por qué preocuparse pero de igual forma se lo agradezco, además ellos todavía no llegan—

—Finn me dijo que llegaran por la tarde, supongo que saldrán de allá a medio día y contando las horas de viaje, no estarán muy tarde aquí—

—Sí, es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero todavía no puedo creer que Kurt haya hecho algo como eso, se lo he dicho incontables ocasiones que todo tiene límites y que por algo están ahí, que no debe intentar sobre pasarlos porque todo tiene sus consecuencias—

—Son jóvenes debemos entenderlos, en alguna ocasión los fuimos e igualmente creímos que podíamos comernos el mundo sin pensar que el mundo es el que nos puede comer a nosotros mismos—

—Lo sé y se lo he dicho también a mi hijo, pero él simplemente a veces es tan terco, eso lo sacó de mí, de su madre solo tiene las cosas buenas, es un buen chico pero…—

—Pero no deja de ser un joven que quiere experimentar y conocer cada día más cosas nuevas sin pensar lo que le puede venir después—

—Y eso es lo que me sorprende aún más, porque Kurt es de las personas que todo lo piensa muy bien, en algunas ocasiones pareciera que todo lo tiene muy bien planeado y hace cada cosa según el orden que él piensa que deban de llevar—

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso en las pocas veces que lo eh visto, pero aun así no deja de ser solo un chico y ahorita está en la edad que quiere salir corriendo de casa y explorar todo lo que este a su alcance y no me mal interprete pero teniendo todo el dinero que quiera puede obtener lo que se proponga sin menor problema—

—Lo sé, desde que su madre murió lo único que he hecho es complacerlo en todo lo que me ha pedido y también eh tratado de estar lo más cerca posible de él porque no quería que sintiera la falta de persona maternal en su vida—suspiró a veces le hacía tanta falta su esposa en situación como está.

—Entiendo con Finn hay ocasiones en las que también he pensado que le hace mucha falta la presencia de una figura paterna y quiero hacerle saber que yo estoy para todo, pero aun así le es difícil, porque son niños, aunque los veamos cada vez más grandes, siempre serán esos bebes que cargamos por primera vez y lo único que queríamos era protegerlos de los daños que puede haber en el mundo para que nada les afecte nunca, pero tenemos que admitir que eso nunca lo lograremos, ellos tienen que crecer y experimentar cientos de cosas para que sientan que conocen la vida—

—De verdad no sé qué hacer, Kurt es mi hijo, pero ahora también tengo a Blaine y las cosas son muy difíciles—

—Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿Quién es Blaine?—le preguntó sin entender.

—Esa es una historia muy larga—dijo cansado, recordando la conversación que apenas ayer sostuvo con su amigo acerca de su hijo.

—Tengo tiempo, si usted quiere contarme—ofreció la mujer.

* * *

**_Las Vegas._**

— ¿Es mi imaginación o Kurt está cojeando?—preguntó Sam, mientras esperaban a que trajeran sus coches para salir rumbo a L.A.

Kurt se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas y escondió su rostro con su mano mientras escuchaba a Santana dar una detallada explicación a todos del porque el estado de Kurt, los chicos rieron pero Quinn y Rachel parecían compadecerse de Kurt quien se había recargado contra el hombro de Blaine en un intento por querer desaparecer de ese lugar.

—Santana, por lo visto está muy informada acerca de toda nuestra vida sex…—estaba diciendo Blaine mientras pasaba una mano consoladora por la espalda de Kurt.

—Shh, shhh, no lo digas en voz alta—Kurt puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Blaine obligándolo a callar.

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente y mordió el dedo con sus dientes. El auto de Puck fue el primero en llegar y ya estaban abordándolo quedando solo ahí Sam y Santana además de Kurt y Blaine.

—Auch—se quejó Kurt sacándolo inmediatamente de la cavidad de Blaine—Me mordiste—

—Quiero comerte—le dijo Blaine mordiendo con sus dientes—Lo del baño no me fue suficiente—

— ¿Baño?—interrogó Santana saliendo de la nada—Veo que se encargaron de usar cada preciado rincón de su habitación—

—Bueno, obviamente nos faltaron algunos lugares pero Kurt se negó a…—Blaine contestó en tono serio.

— ¡Blaine!—chilló Kurt con el ceño fruncido—Santana tu coche ya está aquí—le dijo Kurt.

—Como sea, me enterare tarde o temprano, eso ténganlo por seguro—caminó hasta el coche de Sam y se subió en su lugar—Nos vemos en L.A. —

—Hasta pronto chicos—les dijo Sam diciendo adiós con su mano y después salieron del hotel perdiéndose en el tráfico de la calle.

Minutos después el coche de Kurt estaba listo con sus cosas en el maletero y se sentaron en sus lugares para empezar el viaje que los llevaría de vuelta.

La primera media hora tan solo transcurrió en salir de Las Vegas debido al tráfico en el que estaba sumergida la ciudad, solo reían entre ellos compartiendo bromas, en el aire había un ambiente cálido y cómodo además de felicidad que se podía disfrutar, todo había cambiado de alguna forma desde la noche anterior que pasaron juntos.

—Extrañaré este lugar—dijo Blaine cuando dejaban la ciudad detrás de ellos.

—Yo igual—Kurt tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro con el simple hecho de recordar su baile en las fuentes y todo lo demás.

—Siempre es bueno tener un punto referente—comentó Blaine viendo con nostalgia el ultimo letrero que avisaba la salida definitiva de la ciudad.

—Te refieres a algo así como tener un ¿lugar especial?—

—Aja, un lugar que solo tenga los recuerdos más preciados—

— ¿No crees que sea raro tener a Las Vegas como ese lugar?—

—Los buenos momentos pasan en el lugar menos pensado, el momento menos inesperado y con la persona que nunca hubieras imaginado Kurt—contestó Blaine viendo su perfil fijamente.

—Creo que tienes razón—meritó Kurt, y de nuevo cayeron en un silencio pero que no era incomodo en absoluto.

—Blaine, eres mi punto referente—dijo viniendo de la nada Kurt.

Blaine se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras de Kurt y tardó alguno segundos en reaccionar.

—Y tú eres el mío Kurt—contestó por último.

Kurt sonrió, sentía que no había podido quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa en los últimos días, el viaje continúo en silencio después de eso, solo escuchando la radio y de vez en cuando mantenían una sana conversación y riendo.

* * *

—Vaya que es una historia bastante larga—dijo Carole cuando Burt hubo terminado de hablar.

—Lo es, pero Carson es mi amigo y lo voy a ayudar aunque él no quiera—

—Haces bien, las personas se pueden equivocar y muchas veces necesitan de alguien para que les ayude a enmendar su camino—

—Estoy de acuerdo—se asomó para ver la hora de su reloj—No había visto la hora, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos hablando, el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido—

Carole rió—Si, ya ha sido bastante, creo que debería cortar la llamada, fue un placer Burt—

—Igualmente Carole, hasta luego—

—Adiós y recuerda, se paciente con tus chicos, habla con ellos primero antes de irte a castigos y regaños, recuerda lo que estuvimos hablando hoy, todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, ellos ahora tienen esa chispa pero hay que procurar que no la enciendan demasiado rápido, todo a su tiempo—

—Lo intentare, lo prometo Carole, me ha servido bastante el hablarlo con alguien que me da tan buenos consejos, gracias—

—Por nada adiós Burt—

—Adiós Carole—suspiró Burt y con esto la llamada fue terminada sonando solo un nítido pitido al final.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando ellos llegaron a Los Ángeles, no sabían exactamente qué hora es dado que ambos olvidaron cargar sus teléfonos y estos venían apagados, la señal de radio se perdió en algún punto del camino solo dejando sonar la estática por lo la habían apagado y después simplemente no la encendieron.

Esta vez el camino les pareció más corto y no hubo ninguna parada para tomar un descanso, solo querían llegar para descansar y que la preocupación de Kurt se discerniera sobre su padre.

—No pasará nada Kurt—le decía constantemente Blaine.

—Pero me sigue pareciendo muy raro que no me haya llamado en todo el día de ayer, era domingo Blaine—decía Kurt mientras entraban en una de las principales calles y más transitada de Hollywood.

—Lo sé Kurt, pero tal vez tuvo trabajo que hacer, ¿no lo has pensado?—

— ¿Tú crees?—se pararon en un semáforo que estaba en rojo pero además había una gran cantidad de coches delante de ellos, haciendo que fuera imposible que salieran pronto de ahí.

—Sí Kurt, creo que eso es lo que pasó, por eso no te ha llamado estos días…—

—Y si le pasó algo Blaine—dijo Kurt estrepitosamente volteando hacia él.

—No le ha pasado nada Kurt, tu papá está bien—dijo tomándolo de los hombros para intentar calmarlo un poco.

—Ya ha tenido un infarto Blaine, algo le pudo haber pasado—terminó diciendo con su voz bajando el volumen.

—Y si así fuera ya lo sabrías—contestó viendo sus angustiados ojos azules y luego al frente—Kurt, la fila avanza—

Kurt tomó el volante y aplastó el acelerador moviéndose solo unos cuantos metros para después detenerse nuevamente a esperar.

—Soy un terrible, terrible, terrible hijo—musitó mirando fijamente el frente con la mirada perdida.

—Claro que no, no lo eres, tú amas a tu papá y nunca haces nada en su contra—lo agarró de las manos obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta.

—Lo soy Blaine, mi papá se fue de viaje y se suponía que yo debía de estar en mi casa, no saliendo del estado para ir a otro y a una ciudad como Las Vegas—dijo exasperado—Soy el peor hijo del mundo, admítelo, ¿Por qué no lo admites?—soltando una de sus manos le dio en el pecho a Blaine cayendo hacia el frente en sus brazos.

—Okey, Kurt eres el peor hijo del mundo, ¿feliz?—Blaine dijo atrayéndolo hacia él.

—No—contestó únicamente Kurt.

Los carros de nuevo caminaron y esta vez si tuvieron oportunidad de salir del tráfico internándose en diferentes calles hasta que estuvieron en Beverly Hills.

—En cuanto lleguemos, le marcaras a tu papá y él te dirá que todo está bien—le dijo por último Blaine y parecía haber dado en el blanco como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba oír Kurt porque se relajó notablemente.

—Eso hare—afirmó Kurt—Gracias Blaine—

Blaine parecía anonadado, como había cambiado tan drásticamente de un momento para otro y riendo suavemente contestó—De nada Kurt—

La colina que daba a su casa, ya empezaba a asomarse y el camino ya se miraba en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Sería muy malo si tu papa se enterase de lo que hicimos este fin de semana?—preguntó Blaine cuando empezaban a subir hasta la casa.

—Con lo que hicimos ¿te refieres a estar en Las Vegas? ¿O ha…—Kurt no pudo continuar de hablar, no podía imaginarse a su papá enterándose de todo lo demás.

—A lo de Las Vegas por supuesto—contestó abruptamente Blaine no podía pensar que alguien más supiera todo lo que ellos hicieron solos en esos pocos días.

—No lo sé, se enfadaría mucho supongo y creo que nos castigaría hasta que terminaran las vacaciones o bien lo haría conmigo, no quieres ver a mi papá molesto Blaine—contestó negando con su cabeza, ya estaban frente a la cochera esperando que esta se abriera después de que Kurt aplastara el botón de su control manual.

—Oh—fue lo único que dijo Blaine, entraron en la cochera y Kurt apagó el motor.

—Ya estamos aquí—hizo intentó de bajarse pero Blaine lo jaló del brazo— ¿Qué sucede Blaine?—

—No lo sé, yo solo quiero un último beso antes de entrar a tu casa—Kurt le sonrió rodando los ojos y lo besó, pero ninguno hizo ademan de profundizarlo, solo conformándose con ese suave movimiento de labios juntos que se frotan uno contra el otro.

—Deberíamos bajarnos—ofreció Kurt una vez que estuvieron separados.

—Creo que sería lo más razonable por hacer—contestó Blaine.

Cada uno bajó del coche y abriendo el maletero cada quien sacó sus cosas, entraron a la casa que se sentía extrañamente silenciosa pero sin ver realmente al frente, las llantitas de las maletas sonando detrás de ellos.

Estaban por subir las escaleras cuando de pronto un ruido en seco los detuvo, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la formidable figura de un hombre que salía del despacho y había dejado caer "accidentalmente" su portafolio.

—Y díganme, ¿Cómo estuvieron Las Vegas?—preguntó Burt Hummel.

* * *

**_Tan, tan, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto lo odiaron? Díganme, al fin terminó el semestre y estoy libre hasta Septiembre así que, bueno, espero tener mas tiempo de escribir, dejenme sus reviews para saber su opinión. Gracias! _**

**_Los quiero y los amo(L)_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
